Seattle Express
by WitchyVampireGirl
Summary: Two strangers, one express bus. Can they find love on their way home? Rated M for language and lemony goodness. My first attempt at a drabble-ish story. AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Miss me? Awww... I missed you all too! Welcome to my newest story! It's my first attempt at a drabble-like story. This is just a sneak peek. It will feature alternating BPOV and EPOV. I'll post the EPOV chapter later this week. I am still writing it and I would like to have it mostly finished before I start to post on a regular schedule. I hope that will be in early Feb. Anywho.. enough of my blabbing... here is the first taste at Seattle Express.. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Beta's by the wonderful logansmom7402 and pre-read by my gals CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore- you ladies rock my world!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- but I love playing in SM's sandbox!**

BPOV

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_Welcome to the Midnight Sun Publishing family…._

I knew the email was coming, but it is still a shock to see that I got the job!

I jump as I hear my phone ring.

"Bella Swan." I intone.

A cheery voice replies, "Hello, Bella. This is Kate from Midnight Sun, how are you?"

There is no way I could keep the excitement out of my voice. "Oh, hello. I am fine, thank you. I just got the email."

"I am glad to hear it. There was one piece of information that was omitted."

Oh please don't let her say it was all a huge mistake.

"I forgot to give you the name of our relocation specialist, Jane Waters. She will help you find a place. Just give her a call and tell her what you want."

Holy fuck! You know you hit the big time when you get perks like that. I wasn't looking forward to trying to find a place from so far away.

"Wow that will be great. It sure takes a huge amount of stress off my back."

I scribble Jane's contact information on a bright pink post-it note.

"Once you have a better idea of when you are able to start, just give me a call and we will finalize all the details. Again, we are happy to have you as part of the Midnight Sun family."

"Me too, Kate, me too. Talk to you soon."

With the phone back in the cradle I smile while I count down the days till I am out of this hell and at my dream job.

I turn my chair to look out the dingy window. I do quick calculations in my head and figure I can give Mr. Fuckface three weeks, more than I need to, but, hey I can be generous.

Depending on how fast this Jane chick can work, I could be in Seattle in a month's time.

I swivel back to face my computer, I save the story I was working on and pull up a blank word document. With a mile wide smile, I begin to type the words I've only ever dreamed about writing;

_Dear Mr. Caius Santos,_

_Please accept this letter as a notice of my resignation. My last day at Day and Night will be June 17__th__, 2011. I have enjoyed….._

Blah, blah,blah. It's all crap and bullshit. I hate every day I've worked for him. Mr. Santos is an arrogant prick whose ideals belonged in the 1950's where women were only receptionists. Reluctantly, he gave me my own stories to write, but they were always the crappy assignments.

No longer will I need to cover food expos, home and garden shows or any other type of cheesy convention.

Nope.

Soon I will be editing books and dealing with authors and I can't fucking wait.

Good bye Jacksonville, hello Seattle.

**A/N: *chews lip* So... do ya like? There is an AWESOME banner on my profile page made by CullensTwiMistress, check it out. Along with CTM we have our very own group on FB.. come and join and hang out! Ok... you know the drill... give me the love... REVIEW... please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! you guys blew me away with your response to SE! Thank you! You made my day! Please read the bottom A/N for important information.**

**To my wonderful beta: logansmom7402- *mwah* she makes me look good! To CullensTwimMistress and fanfichardcore- my delightful pre-readers who let me know that this story is worthy of being shared!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- but I do own this crazy story! Ready to hear from Edward? ENJOY!**

**P.S. This is a re-post as FF screwed up the formatting.. my apologies... *sigh***

2

EPOV

Fuck! The Mariners lost again. Seriously, we need some decent pitching.

I turn away from the dismal recount of last nights blow out to the Angels. I shovel another scoop of Frosted Flakes into my mouth as I read about off season acquisitions by the Seahawks. Maybe this year we will have a better team.

My phone chirps with a text alert.

**_Lunch today at the Clubhouse?- Em_**

**_Sure. See ya soon.- E_**

My eyes see the time and I can't help but swear, "Fuck, I am gonna be late."

I throw my bowl into the sink, hastily put on my suit jacket, grab my phone and briefcase and run out the door. I make it about half way to my car when I realize I don't have my keys. I run back to my house, search for my keys and run back to my car.

I'm panting mess as I drive away towards the park and ride. It's one of those rare sunny and warm days in Washington and the suit jacket I am not used to wearing is making me warm.

I turn the AC vents towards me to help cool down.

I pull into the park and ride lot and breathe a sigh of relief as I realize the bus isn't here yet. I find a good spot that will keep my car in some shade, lock up and head to waiting area.

I live about thirty five miles outside of Seattle in Tacoma. Yeah I could drive into work but the commute is a bitch. When you add in monthly parking and the astronomical cost of gas, its more trouble than it's worth.

Where I work offers a subsidized bus card and the ride in is pretty relaxing. It gives me a chance to focus on the day ahead and not the dipshit that cut me off trying to make his exit. I have been riding the bus for almost three years and I wouldn't go back to driving unless I had to.

I see that I am about the fifteenth person in line and I worry that I won't get my favorite seat. I know it sounds juvenile, but hey I am a creature of habit. I scan the others in front of me. I see several people that I know love to sit in front, a few that I know sit back with me and the rest are wild cards.

I hear the bus as it draws closer and gather up my briefcase which is resting on the ground besides me. We shuffle slowly as each person boards the bus. I scan my card and smile at the driver, giving him a fist pump.

"Morning Jose."

"Morning, E. Mariners suck." He laughs.

I roll my eyes, "Yea, yea tell me something I don't know."

As I make my way to the back of the bus, I notice the seat I like is free and I slide in next to the window. It's the third seat from the back. I place my briefcase and jacket on the seat next to me.

The key to keep someone from sitting next to you is make sure your stuff is on the seat next to you and don't make eye contact. People seem to think if you make eye contact it's ok to sit by them.

I hate feeling squished.

I put in my ear buds, turn on some classical music, settle in against the seat back and look out the window.

As I feel the bus pull away, I close my eyes and think about the huge meeting I have after lunch.

**A/N: I know... short and sweet. Ok.. some vocab here: Park and ride is basically a parking lot that you go to park and then the bus picks you up from there. They are common where I live and I use it everyday!**

**This will be a slow burn... I am not going to rush into things.. so..patience is a MUST when reading... but its worth it... trust me! This was the second preview chapter... and I am not sure when I will start to post regularly..however.. I am not opposed to bribes! *winks* I am working hard to finish this story!**

**Come find me on FB- link on my profile and well as a link to my FB group: Sweetward's Mistresses. There Ipost teasers and talk about my stories... come join me and CTM as well...**

**Ok... soo..leave me some love... *mwah***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Awww you guys rock! I know... this is so different from what your used to from me.. but that you are all willing to give it a try.. well.. here is your thanks.. a surprise chapter! This is for you Sandy my dear!**

**Lots of love goes out to logansmom7402, my fabu beta! She makes SE better than I write it! To my wonderful team of pre-readers who tell me that love it: fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress- *mwah* to my team of sexy ladies!**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my zip drive that likes to go on adventures and scare the hell out of me! ENJOY!**

BPOV

"Bella?" asks a small petite woman. Her blond hair is pulled back in a bun. She looks polished and all business in her black dress slacks, maroon silk shirt and cute sunglasses.

"Jane?" I ask as I hold out my hand. I am grateful that I treated this as a business meeting so I don't look like a slob. I have on a grey, flowing long skirt and a silver wrap blouse. I pulled the sides of my hair off my face and secured it with a pewter clip.

"Nice to meet you," she replies as we shake hands. "Ready to look at some places?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I follow her to a sleek dark blue Mercedes.

"Nice car." I couldn't help but comment.

"Thanks. My dad gave it to me when he bought a new one. I used to drive an old Toyota."

She laughs at herself and I relax. Anyone who goes from driving a Toyota to a Mercedes without sounding like a spoiled brat is fine in my book.

"So, are we going to look out in the suburbs, since living in Seattle can be pricey?"

I nod my head; it's all stuff we have talked about.

We make several stops in Renton, Fairwood, Kent, Milton and Tacoma. We look at townhomes, apartments and condos. I wish I could afford my own house, but it's not in the cards for now.

Maybe when I get married. Yeah, right.

I scoff at the idea and focus on the specs of the next place we are heading towards. It's a condo in a newer building. It has a lot of the qualities that I am looking for and the building its self isn't too big. It offers secured entrances, a gym, and a laundry room in each condo. Each floor has three to five condos varying in size.

We pull up to a warm brick building. Reflective glass covers the first floor. We walk inside and are greeted by the door man sitting behind a desk.

"Hello," says Jane. "I am Ms. Waters from Midnight Sun, and I made arrangements to show an apartment here to Ms. Swan." She gestures to me.

"Welcome to Tacoma Towers," he replies. "I am Marcus, one of the doormen. We have been expecting you. Please sign in and I will need to see some ID."

He pushes a clipboard towards us and I fish out my driver's license. Jane scrawls her name in elegant script and I scribble a hasty one. We hand over our ID's and he hands Jane the keys.

He points us towards the elevators.

"Apartment 310, take the elevators to the third floor and turn left. It's at the end of the hallway."

I smile thanks and follow Jane.

As we walk Jane spouts off more details of the place. "It has two bedrooms, a master bath, spacious living room and an open kitchen. All the appliances and carpeting are new. It's a corner one which means more windows. It has a great view of the city and on a clear day you can Puget Sound."

We arrive on the third floor. "How many apartments are on this floor?"

Jane consults her information. "Four, it looks like."

I nod and stare a bit apprehensively at the door in front of us. We have struck out in all the other places and I am wary and tired.

"Ready?" she asks.

I sigh, "Let's go."

"I have a feeling about this one," she says with a smile.

I shrug as she opens the door.

My mouth drops open in astonishment.

**A/N: Aww I know... a cliffie... sort of! Ok... I have finished another 10 chapters... soooo.. show me the love and I promise another chapter will come your way later this week.**

**I am taking part in a wonderful Countdown to Valentine's Day 2012- check it out: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7728398/1/Countdown_to_Valentines_Day_2012_Risque_VDay**

**Come find me on FB as W Vampgirl Fanfic... also I have a group on there with CTM- Sweetwards Misstresses... come find us... we talk about all our stories there and give teasers as well!**

**Ok.. now... go push that button... you know you want to.. you know I want you to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**/N: Ok.. I am back! Ok... here it is folks... I have decided to do three chapters a week... I have enough in the bank to do that... ya happy? I thought so!**

**Thanks for all the alerts and faves... making my day! Love the reviews... remember its a slow journey.. take the time to get to know the characters!**

**Love to my team: My wonderfully awesome beta- TeamPattison and my pre-readers- CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore- you ladies rock! Their support on this means sooooo to me!**

**I don't own Twilight... but I get to play int he sandbox! ENJOY!**

4

EPOV

I sigh as my first sip of coffee is perfection. I wait for my computer to boot up as I look out my window. I can see a small slice of Puget Sound. I've grown used to my view from the ninth floor. I've worked for Elite Graphics and Media for four years. I was promoted to IT Systems Administrator over two years ago.

I have always loved computers. As a child, I was constantly tinkering with them. I would take them apart and put them back together. It drove my parents crazy.

As I got older, I turned that passion into a job I love.

It was a switch moving up the ranks in my career from low-level IT guy, to a supervisor and then a project manager. There are days I miss getting into the nitty gritty of virus' and everyday problems. But I don't miss dealing with people whose computer knowledge is from the days of the floppy disk.

I turn back to my computer to sort through the mound of emails waiting for me when my desk phone rings.

"Edward Cullen," I state, my eyes still looking over my emails.

"Yo, boss man!" I smile and turn away from my computer.

"Emmett, what can I do for you this morning?"

It's rare I hear from him this early. He is one of two people I supervise. We started together as basement rats at another job. After I left to come here I went after him when I had an opening for a supervisor. He does great work and he never fails to make me smile.

"Well, I know you have that meeting this afternoon with people from DrawPro, but you need to see the information pulled on the test run."

From the sound of his voice, I knew I wasn't going to like it.

The meeting later is to talk about an exclusive contract with them to handle all of software needs for our graphics department. Two of our graphics teams have been testing it out.

"Do you have everything down there?"

He knew how I liked to see the information, in its raw form. It gives me a chance to make sure that there are no other issues that could be affecting the numbers.

"You know it." Even with the potential clusterfuck waiting to happen, he is all cheery.

"On my way."

I make it down to the basement and into his office. It's filled with posters of local sports teams. Emmett McCarty is a huge sports fan. Doesn't matter what kind of sport it is, he will watch it. We are both huge baseball fans so we have season tickets to the Mariners.

He rolls over to the side and slides a chair my way. I don't speak and Emmett doesn't try to make me. He knows I am in my zone and he knows how important this meeting is. For half an hour I scan through the raw data, knowing what I am seeing isn't good.

"Fuck!" I finally exclaim.

I scrub my hands with my face, my mind whirling with what this means.

"Ok, this is what I need." Out of the corner of my eye I see him grab a pad of paper. "First, I want all the raw data on one zip drive, but don't clean it up. I want you to prioritize the trouble calls we have had. Then take the data on the glitches and the bugs, write it up. Lastly, I want a few testimonials from the teams that were using it, good or bad."

We are both quiet. I take a deep breath, "I need it by 12:30." We both look at the time. He has about three hours to pull this together. "Pull whoever you need to help you on this, especially Ben." Ben is the other supervisor I managed. "Use your team on this."

I see him nod, he knows this is serious.

"No lunch today, boss man?"

I shake my head, "Don't think so. But hell, I may need to go to happy hour after this day is done."

"Happy hour it is," he replies before digging into the mountain of work I just gave him.

**A/N: Hmmm so we have meet Emmett and see a little bit more about Edward... do you like?**

**Coome join me on FB as W Vampgirl FanFic and look up my group with CTM: Sweetwards Mistresses.**

**I will posting a poll to see what days you want me to post! Come vote and talk to me!**

**OK.. soooo review.. please...? You know you want to!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I am back with the first of 3...yes that is right.. 3 chapters for this week! Thanks for all the faves and alerts.. ya all love some hot sexy puterward! **

**Gotta give props to my team of ladies: TeamPattinson- my superb beta and fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress for their pre-reading awesome-ness! *mwah***

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight related.. but I will get BD Part1 this weekend! ENJOY!**

5

BPOV

I am a sweaty mess as we lug the last of the boxes into the apartment. I wipe my brow and tighten my ponytail. Behind me I hear my father wheeze and my mother drop the box she carried.

"Is this all of it, Bells?" gasps my dad.

"Yea, it is." I look around at the bare apartment. It has been just a weeks since Jane took me to see this place. I fell in love with it right away. It is open and warm. It's fucking perfect. I signed for it that same day.

Since that day I was packing my small little apartment over my parent's garage and making arrangements for my first day on the job. I have all week to get the apartment painted and organized. I start Midnight Sun on July 18th and I couldn't wait.

I can see that my parents are tired, but I have all this energy and I want to get a head start on the painting.

"Why don't you guys go rest at the hotel and I'll be by later. I want to get things prepped for painting tomorrow."

They don't need to be told twice; they wave a weary goodbye and trudge out the door. I immediately begin moving everything into the center of the room, cover it all with a drop cloth and begin taping all the edges.

I work for a few hours before I start to get so hungry I am chewing on my tongue. A quick call to my parents and we make arrangements for a pizza to be delivered to our hotel room. When I get there, I shower, eat and fall into a deep sleep.

The next day is a blast. We get paint and with the three of us we are able to get it all painted in no time. My mom organizes my bathroom, while I start on my bedroom. Dad sets up my desk and my computer into the spare room which will double as a spare room and office.

I have no big furniture as that is all being delivered tomorrow. My parents are leaving early tomorrow, so we say our goodbyes and in no time they are gone and I am alone. I go to the spare room where my old twin bed sits and pull up my favorite fanfic site. I lose myself in the stories for the rest of the night.

The next day, I go work out in the gym and shower just in time for the first of the furniture to arrive. While they put together the wrought iron bed, I finish organizing my kitchen.

An hour later the door rings again and it's the living room furniture. I let them in and direct them where everything is to go. As they get busy I hear the cutest little voice.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" I couldn't help but say.

I hear a laugh that sounds like bells as I make my way to the door. There I see this small woman who is literally bouncing on her feet. She has on cute designer jeans with a cute black tank.

"Alice, Alice Brandon," she says and holds out her hand. "I live in 305, down the hall. I wanted to introduce myself."

"Hello, I am Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." We shake hands. "Would you like some coffee? I was just going to make some."

"Sure," she chimes and we walk to the kitchen.

Once we each have a cup, we start to talk. I learn that she lives with her fiancée Jasper who is a history teacher at one of the local high schools. She tells me that she designs clothes and owns her own little boutique in downtown Tacoma. She wants to get married next summer.

I tell her about moving here for a job with Midnight Sun. This excites her as one of her favorite authors writes for them. I know whom she is talking about; I mean she is one of my favorites as well.

We talk for hours and it is like we were always friends. Before she leaves for the night we make plans to spend some time together tomorrow.

My last thought before I fall asleep is that things are looking up for me.

**A/N: Hmm So Bella is now in Seattle and Alice is her neighbor.. hehe**

**If ya want input as to when I post- come find me on FB as Joey Witchyvampgirl Masen (FB cracking down on fake names hence the change- screw them) and then come find my group that I share with CTW- Sweetwards Mistresses- I have a poll up for when I should post SE! Or let me know in a review!**

**So.. go hit that buttion.. make me a happy WVG!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You were all pleased that I was gonna post 3 times per week. I think it will be on Tue, Thur and Sat! Sound good to you! Thanks for all the support.. I know.. this is a slow build.. but we are getting there... I promise!**

**To my girls: TeamPattinson- my beta of awesomeness- fanfichardcor and CullensTwiMistress- pre-readers who suppoerted this little diddy from day one. So beause of that.. CTM makes an appearance in this chapter... I like her..will you?**

**I don't own Twilight.. just a health obsession! ENJOY!**

6

EPOV

Three sets of eager eyes watch as the waitress sets down three frosty mugs, a bowl full of orange slices and a huge pitcher of Blue Moon beer.

"Will that be all for now? Would you like some appetizers?"

We all look at each other. Emmett of course nods yes and Missy who sits next to me just shrugs.

Since I didn't want to get hammered I nod yes.

Emmett jumps right in with his order.

"Can I have the loaded potato skins, an order of mozzarella sticks and some chicken wings?" He shuts the menu closed with finality and looks at me.

I quickly look at the menu, "Umm, can I have the chicken quesadillas and spinach artichoke dip with bread."

That should help soak up the alcohol.

"Sure thing," smiles our waitress, "I'll put these orders in for you."

Without saying another word, all three of us reach for the orange slices, squeeze them into our cups, and drop them in. One by one we filled up our frosty mugs. We all took a deep draw and sigh in contentment.

There is a momentary pause and we all start laughing. It felt good after the craptastic day that I just had. I scrub my face, trying to wipe the memory clean.

Em leans forward, elbows on the table, "So, dish. What happened?"

I look at Missy, the head of our Graphic Design department. She shook her head at me. Figures she would leave me to tell the story. I give her a small smile then I flip her off. She was normally quiet, but could be a real ball buster, as evident in today's meeting, if she wanted.

I swear she is keeping tabs on us all for some raunchy tell-all book for when she retires. But I have to give it to her; she was one of the few department heads that didn't rebuke my attempts to talk to them about their needs.

She understood, without good, working and high quality computers it didn't matter what software you used, it would all be crap.

That was why when we were approached by DrawPro, I immediately got her on board. Together we set up the test parameters and I invited her to all the meetings I had about the program.

I take another gulp and begin my story.

"So I bring the data to Missy, who then proceeds to swear like a two-bit hooker..."

"Umm excuse me Mr. Pretty Hair? I swear like a high class hooker," she interrupts then winks and blows me a kiss.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever," but I still give her a crooked smirk and a wink back. She pretends to swoon.

"Ok, enough with the sexual banter. I want to hear the story," whines Emmett.

"Ohh poor baby. Still can't find a guy who will suck your pencil dick?" retorts Missy. "Maybe you should check out midget night at the karaoke bar."

Em flips off Missy, "Excuse me; my Rosie is more than happy with me and _my _dick. In fact just last night…"

"Ok, enough already. You two play nice or I'll lock you in a room together. Anyhow, once Ms. Priss gets done swearing we start organizing everything for the meeting. So there we are meeting with the representative with DrawPro, the VP of Creative Design, VP of Product Design and the VP of Marketing. We display our data, the VP's allow DrawPro to defend their product."

Missy snorts next to me and I bite back a laugh.

I continue on telling Emmett how it begins to look like the VP's are gonna buy the shit that DrawPro is spouting.

"Then the rep says something along the lines that the software is designed to be easy to use by anyone. To which Missy jumps in after being silent the whole time and says 'Just because a monkey can use it, doesn't make him a graphic designer.'"

Em hoots and hollers at this, fist pounding the table.

"She then asks them if any of the software designers were graphic designers or knew anything about graphic design. When they can't answer, she stands up, looks at the VP's and tells them, 'My staff are artists, they studied and worked their asses off to put out good product. But give them crappy software and that goes down the shitter.'"

"You didn't?" Em questioned Missy with wide eyes.

"Sure did. Those fuckers in upper management don't know shit. I put it in terms they could understand." She shrugs as if telling off three VP's is an everyday occurrence.

"What now?"

We both look at Em.

"We have one week to come up with better software." I reply.

With that, the three of us drain our glasses and refill them back up. I want to forget this day.

**A/N: Aww..see... Missy is one bad ass chica! A little more of Puterward.. hmm. Blue Moon beer is soo yummy and they really do serve it with orange slices... soo damn good! **

**Tell me what ya think.. hmm what are your thoughts? See ya on Saturday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Woo hoo! FF was fixed in time for me to post! I can't say thanks enough for all the alerts and faves... you know how to make me smile. I have decided that I will post on Tues, Thur and Sat... I hope that works for you!**

**Ahhh... I wouldn't have much of a story if it wasn't for my superub beta- TeamPattinson and my lovely pre-readers- CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore *mwah***

**I do not own Twilight BUT I do own my very own DVD copy of BD! Squeeee... ENJOY!**

7

BPOV

"It's so nice to finally meet you in person, Bella." Kate's warm hand clasps mine. "Thank you for coming in today. How was the move? Getting settled?"

I follow Kate into her office as she rapidly fires off her questions. "Um, it was no problem to come in. I am mostly unpacked and I had the time."

I fall a bit ungracefully into a chair in front of her desk. "That's good to hear. So you like the apartment Jane helped you find?"

I nod, "Yes, it's really great. She was fun to work with."

Kate smiles, "Glad to hear it. Let's get started on the paperwork, shall we?"

"Sounds good. Will I be able to get a tour later?" I really wanted to scope out where I would be working. Maybe even meet my new supervisor.

"That's all part of the plan." She slides over standard tax forms and insurance papers. I take the pen she offers and begin the laborious task of filling them out. We go over the various benefits offered to employees; employee stock options, life insurance and the like. She hands me the employee handbook.

"Do you know where I will be able to park down here? I see there is no employee parking lot." I inquire.

"There are several nearby parking garages, but they are pretty pricey. Have you given any thought to taking the bus down here?"

I look at Kate like she had three heads. Me, take the bus? My mind fills with images of decrepit buses, spewing black smoke, ripped seats and crowded full of people. Um, that idea doesn't appeal to me in the least.

My displeasure must have been obvious on my face for Kate begins to laugh at me.

"It's not that bad, Bella, especially the buses that come from the suburbs. Answer me this, how long did it take you to get here?"

I'm not sure where she is going with this question, but I humor her. "About an hour, I think. I took one wrong turn."

Kate nods, "Ok, that was an hour and it wasn't even rush hour. From Tacoma, depending on when you leave, it can take closer to two hours during the week. On the bus it's between forty and fifty minutes."

I look at her in shock. In Jacksonville I never had to worry about traffic. I lived a few miles from where I worked. Most days I biked in. It was good exercise.

"Let me check something," says Kate. She begins to type on her computer; she makes a few clicks after consulting the paper with my new address on it.

"I thought so," she murmurs as she angles her monitor towards me. "There is a park and ride less than five miles from your apartment. You would have to drive right past it you drove into work. The buses are clean and comfortable. I used to take it before I moved downtown."

She prints something off, grabs it from the printer and slides it over to me.

"Here is the schedule. Here are departure times from the park and ride; here is where you will get off. You walk about a block and half straight down 7th Street. Take this free bus pass. It's good for the month. If you decide you want to keep using the bus, Midnight Sun subsidizes you bus card."

She hands me the schedule and the pass.

"You could even do a test run tomorrow, feel it out," she suggests.

"Um, ok. Sure, I guess," I mumble. Still overwhelmed that a commute could take two hours!

"Oh, take this." She thrust another piece of paper at me. "It's a list of nearby parking garages. As you can see, the cheapest is five blocks away and it's still over a hundred dollars a month."

Holy fuck!

Suddenly I am seeing the benefits of mass transit.

**A/N: Ok..so the prices quoted by Kate- true in my area. The first garage I parked in downtown was $160 a month, I was able to find one later for $88. But add to it gassing up weekly and well... its expensive... my bus pass costs me $45 per month and I only gas up every 2 weeks now! I love the bus!**

**So... tell me... ya liking it still? I know you're all so antsy for them to meet. I can tell you that they will 'see' each other soon... stick with me! Ok.. go review.. hit that button... come on..pretty, pretty please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here we are.. another week and another 3 chapters! I know that this one is short.. but we are moving slowly and steadily towards our end goal! Much love to all those whoput this little story on alerts and faves.. *mwah* to you all. I love the reviews! You guys make me smile.. so eagar for them to meet!**

**As always" TeamPattinson- you rock! CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore- they give their seal of approval!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ms. Meyer.. but I have no problems making her lovely characters do fun stuff! ENJOY!**

8

EPOV

I slump into my seat as the bus rolls away from my stop. This has been the week from hell and I am glad that it is over. I close my eyes as the motion from the bus makes me groggy. I put my ear buds in and just hit play.

Missy and I worked like dogs the last few days. Missy searched for different software for us to present, while I made calls to my network contacts asking for IT feedback. We picked a few to test and Missy had been running a few of her people on them.

We knew that our biggest problem would be the lack of any decent data. Luckily for us, we were able to find enough data that proves DrawPro sucks ass.

I try to put all work related issues out of my mind. I have the entire weekend ahead. Tonight I am just gonna chill, watch the Mariners, and drink beer. I refuse to think about work until Monday morning. With that decided, I doze all the way back to the park and ride.

Once home I strip out of my work clothes and into a comfy pair of gym shorts and my favorite Mariners t-shirt. I grab a beer, dial the pizza place and turn on the game.

Ahhh, now this is the fucking life.

The weekend is relaxing. I spend Saturday at Emmett's place helping him repair his deck. He had part of a tree fall on his deck a few weeks ago and we finally have time to get to it. I stay for dinner and his wife, Rose, cooks the best steaks I had ever tasted.

I went and spent Sunday with my parents. Even though they don't live too far away on Bainbridge, I hate the ferry ride over. Don't ask me why, I just do.

I mean is it too hard to ask that they build a fucking bridge? But, noooo…stuck up snobs who live on the Island don't want a bridge. Ugh.

I calm down by the time I pull into my parent's half moon driveway. Father designed and built the house himself and my mother designed the interior of it. They have their own business together, Cullen Architecture and Interior Design. They met while Dad was still in school and Mom was interning at a nearby firm.

They met every day for lunch for six months and then my Dad popped the question. They married and had me about three years later. They worked for different firms for a long time before they decided to go into business themselves. They are semi-retired as they only take a few projects each year. Now they travel.

One day, I want to have what they do.

**A/N: Aww.. does our Edward have a bit of a soft heart? I posted a teaser for the Saturday chaper in my group with CTM- Sweetward's Mistresses- look us up!**

**Ok.. now.. can I have some love? You know it makes me happy! **

**See you all on Thursday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yea.. FF is working! Ok... due to FF issues.. I hope I responded to all who reviewed... If I missed yours.. I am sorry... know that I read them all! You all like this Edward and can't wait till they meet... I think once you read this chapter... it may be closer than you think! Much love to you all who read, alert, fave and pimp my little ditty out!**

**Ahhh my girls... my homies... my chicas.. they make me look gooooood! TeamPattinson- beta of wonder! fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress- pre-readers of fun! They give this Edward their stamp of approval!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything else that can make me lots of money... hmmmm that bites! ENJOY!**

9

BPOV

I feel silly, although there is no basis for my apprehension. I know the route the bus will take, where my stop is and the exact route I will have to walk. I know where I will have to wait for the bus in the afternoon and the times it will come.

So why am I still sitting in my car, debating with myself?

It is because this all feels weird. You take a bus when you are in school or when your parents won't give you a ride to the mall. You may even take the bus in college when you have no transportation. You don't take the bus to work.

Here I am, a semi-successful woman at twenty seven getting ready for my first day at my dream job and I am waiting at a bus stop to take me to work. It all seems so juvenile.

But I can't argue with the financial sense it makes to take the bus. For shits and giggles I called the parking garages and found that most had a waiting list of at least six months or more. When I did find one with open availability, it was close to seven blocks away and would run me $175 per month.

Crazy.

So when I add in the cost of gas and estimate that I will be filling up every week I was looking at monthly expenses of over $300.

The cost of my monthly bus card was just $80. Even I could compute the savings.

I finally had a job where I was making good money and I didn't want to spend it all on gas and parking. I want to travel, shop, buy fun things. I let out a soft sigh. I guess I just had to put on my big girl panties and give this bus thing a whirl.

I look towards the waiting area and see that there are people already waiting in line.

_It's now or never Swan. _Might as well as give this a shot.

I grab my purse and the travel bag with a book and my iPod. I pat my pockets to make sure I have the bus card Kate gave me. Once I have everything, I get out of my car and make my way to the waiting area.

More people are walking toward the area. I glance around me and see that there are far more professional looking people using the bus than I thought there would be. There are several guys in three piece suits, a woman in a sleek pant suit and others who are dressed similar to me.

I don't have too much time to gawk as the bus pulls in. I glance at the LED signage: Seattle Express. First impression is that it wasn't the type of bus I was expecting. It looked more like a coach bus than those city buses you see in movies. Not a hint of graffiti anywhere. It looks sleek and rather comfortable.

Slowly we all shuffle to board the bus. I watch as everyone scans their card prior to sitting down. I pull out my card and when it's my turn I scan it and turn to face the seats and see another misconception down the drain.

There wasn't a cracked plastic seat to be found. Instead they are plush cloth seats with high backs. I find a window seat about a quarter of the way in and sit down. I take in my surroundings. There is a center aisle and in each row there are two seats on both sides of the aisle. Underneath the seat in front of me is a metal foot rest. Above me there is an air vent and light like you see in an airplane for each seat.

There is also a red button between the vents and lights that is printed with the word STOP. I assume that is the button that is pushed to request a stop. I also noticed that the bus is air conditioned and is idling smoothly. There is no loud rumbling or backfiring.

I watch as more people file in and I move my purse and bag onto my lap. I'm not looking forward to having a seat mate. I quickly take out my iPod and put in my ear buds. I want to take out my book, but I worry I'll get too engrossed and miss my stop.

Ugh, I sound just like a first grader.

Minutes after I board, the bus pulls away, the seat next to me is empty and I deposit my purse and other bag next to me. I watch as a man across the aisle reclines his seat and closes his eyes. I find the little button on my arm rest that reclines the seat, but refrain from using it. I know there is someone behind me and I don't want to recline it so far that I am in their lap.

I turn towards the window and watch as we zoom pass cars on the freeway. The closer we get to Seattle the heavier and the more backed up traffic gets. Using the bus only lanes on the road, we bypass it all. Kate wasn't kidding when she said the bus could get to Seattle faster.

Once we make it into downtown Seattle, the bus starts to make routine stops. I count and my stop is the sixth one. The person in front me pushes the red STOP button and I gather my items as the bus pulls to a smooth stop. I shuffle behind others getting off at the same place as me.

As I make the block and half walk to Midnight Sun I realize it wasn't that bad after all. Maybe I could be converted to being a bus rider after all.

**A/N: Hmmm I wonder who was on the bus with her!**

**The prices quoted.. I took from what my commute used to be when I drove into work. The bus described is the bus I ride.. soooo comfy!**

**Tell me what ya thought? Bella is on her way to her first day on the job...hmmmm will she see Edward? I love hearing from ya and I respond to them all!**

**Soo... hit that button... please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, well... what do we have here? I think this is the chapter ya'll been asking for... or is it? LOL Love to you all.. you are soo excited for them to meet... hehe**

**Love always to TeamPattinson- the beta of wonder... CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore for reading and telling me I had something! *mwah***

**Disclaimer... I don't own Twilight, Edward or even Rob.. but in my dreams I do! ENJOY!**

10

EPOV

The bus ride is quiet and peaceful Monday morning. This is both good and bad.

Good because it gives me time to think, bad because all I think about it work. I am not looking forward to the crap I have to do. The only benefit is that I get to share in the crap with Missy.

I step off the bus and notice a nice piece of ass walking about twenty feet or so in front of me. Her ass sways as she walks in her fitted black slacks. My eyes are glued to that ass. I am such an ass man.

I wonder if she was on my bus. Nah, I would have noticed her, right?

I have to follow her, only cuz she is walking where I need to go.

Honest. I can't stop looking at her ass!

I wish I was closer so I could try and see her face. But I do notice her long brown hair. I come to my building and watch as she continues down the street.

I wait before going in to see if I could see where she ends up. She crosses the street and makes her way to a building half way down the street.

Well that is one mystery solved. I'll have to pay closer attention to who is riding the bus this afternoon.

My day is busy. Missy and I frantically gather data, talk to her team. I am on and off the phone all day talking to my contacts in the IT world. We have to get everything done and ready by the time we leave work today. Our meeting is at 9 am tomorrow. There will be no time to get anything else ready.

I talk Missy into taking a small break for lunch. We stop at Subway and my stomach lets out a huge growl.

"Someone really is hungry." She playfully hits my shoulder.

"Careful woman, I may eat you." I wink to let her know I am teasing.

She bats her eyes, "Oh, promises, promises but ya never deliver."

She walks away with an exaggerated sway to her hips.

"Tease," I call out.

She blows me a kiss. "The best."

All flirting and sexual innuendo is put away when we get back to work. My ass is dragging by the time quitting time rolls around.

"My brain is mush, "I whine.

"Mine too, but I think we covered all the bases. We did good work today. Nothing left to do but go home, drink and go to bed." She ruffles my hair and walks out my office. "See you tomorrow, Edward."

I give her a grunt and a half assed wave. My eyes want to give into the overwhelming desire to close but I refuse to give in. I remember ass girl from this morning and I am given a short burst of energy.

I shut down my computer, grab my jacket and bag. I am at my bus stop with a few minutes to spare. I look around but don't see anything that looks like ass girl, bummer.

I lean against the wall of the bus shelter and just zone out.

When the bus arrives, all my thoughts are about sitting down and closing my eyes. I find an open seat towards the back and in no time music is flowing and my eyes are closing.

The jolt of the bus stopping and the announcement that we reached the Southbridge Park and Ride rouse me from my light doze. I gather my stuff and shuffle off the bus. As I try to remember where I parked I caught a glimpse of long brown hair before it dips into a Nissan.

Shit! Did I just miss ass girl?

**A/N: Hmm what ya think? Is ass girl Bella? Hmmmmmm... hehehe Tell me what ya think!**

**Ok.. got a headache..so show me some love...please? Hit the review button... please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit delayed! Had a long day at work.. no time to update.. then RL at home was a bit hectic... but better late than never, right? Ahh you guys are such a trip. Ya tripping on Missy... and love ass girl! Love the reviews, the alerts and faves.. ya'll know how to make my day!**

**Ahh I give my love to my team: TeamPattinson, fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress... *mwah***

**I do not own Twilight, I am just playig in the sandbox of her world! ENJOY!**

11

BPOV

"Good Morning, Bella! I am excited to meet you. I am Rose McCarty." A statuesque blond holds out her hand to me.

"Nice to meet you to, Ms. McCarty." I smile politely as I shake her hand.

She laughs a low sultry laugh, "Please, call me Rose. Mrs. McCarty is my mother in law. We have a team meeting in ten minutes. Get settled at your desk and I'll be by to get you and take you to the meeting."

"Sounds good, Rose. See you in a few minutes." I make my way to my cube. I had brought my small box of desk items yesterday when I was double checking I knew where to go once I got off the bus. I had a few moments so I unpacked my box.

Slippers went under the desk, my comfy sweater on the hook. There is a picture of me and my parents at my college graduation, as well as a few of old friends from back home in Jacksonville. There is my Maxine calendar that I tacked to my cube wall as well as a wall hanging my friends from the paper gave me on my last day.

Just as I finish with the little things, Rose comes by.

"Ready?" she gives me a gentle smile.

"I think so. Do I need to bring something to take notes?" I question.

"No, I run the meetings pretty informal. Let's go." I follow her down the hall and into a conference room.

Rose gestures to several of the empty seats and she takes the one at the head. There are three other women and two men. They all smile and give me a wave and I return them.

"Looks like we are all here," began Rose. "First order of business is to introduce the newest member of our team, Bella Swan. Bella this is the team. Why don't you guys go around and introduce yourselves." She looks at the guy on her right.

"I guess I'll start, I am Tyler Crowley. Welcome." I give him a smile and turn my attention to the girl next to him.

"I am Angela Webber, nice to meet you." I nod and smile again.

"I am Jessica Stanley," she rubs her obviously swollen belly. "This is my little daughter, Lauren. I am due in two months."

"Congrats and nice to meet you," I tell her.

"I am Sarah Fields, welcome."

"Oh, you all saved the best for last!" I looked at the person who spoke to be met with a very smartly dressed man with a beret on his head. "I am Mike Newton, the best damn assistant Rose ever had or ever will." He blew me an air kiss.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Mike is our resident drama queen or should I just say queen?" Everyone laughed.

The confusion must have been evident on my face. Mike reaches over to pat my head.

"Oh my dear Bella, it's no secret what team I bat for." He winks before addressing Rose's comment. "Hunny bunches its drag queen and don't you forget it!" More laughs from the rest of the team and I crack a smile.

This is nothing like the paper and I thank my lucky stars to be here.

"Now that we have scared Bella, let's get down to business. Jessica, bring Bella up to speed on the historical romances you are working on. She will take over when you're on maternity leave. Angela, work with Bella on the vampire series."

Both of them nod at this and then Rose speaks directly to me, "Do you mind helping me go through the stack of manuscripts I have? The head honchos want us to see if there are any worth perusing. Chances are they are all crap, but ya never know."

"Sounds good. I can't wait." Rose laughs at my enthusiasm.

"Wait till you see the stack." She then winks and ends the meeting.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. I got caught up on the historical romance series that Jess is editing. There are six books in all and she's working on the third. Angela is working on a series of books about warrior vampires.

After lunch I look at the stacks of manuscripts that Rose is talking about and she isn't kidding. There is about fifty of them. She has me pick three that I like the summaries of and tells me to give them a go.

At the end of the day, I make it to the bus stop just as it was pulling up. As I filed in line I notice a guy with a mess of hair that is the strangest color of reddish-brown. His profile shows a strong jaw covered in a slight scruff. His eyes are hidden behind dark glasses, but I can't help but admire his strong back as he boards the bus.

Yummy!

**A/N: Hmmmm I wonder who that could be! Ohhhh its getting sooo close! Can ya feel it! Ahhh got to love a gay Mike... it makes me giggle!**

**OK.. do ya like... or love? So me some reviews baby! Please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OMFG.. you guys crack me up! You all LOVED gay Mike...tee hee and someof you thought Jessice pregnant with Lauren was beyond funny! Thank you! *curtsies* You all know how to make me smile. **

**Love and kisses to TeamPattinson- beta of wonder. To CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcare- pre-readers who are amazing! If I remember right, fanfic stated this is the chapter she started to really love Edward.. hehe will you?**

**I don't own this... if I did...I'd be way cooler! ENJOY!**

12

EPOV

I really need to get laid if I am arriving early at the park and ride to see if ass girl shows up. For all I know, she took an earlier bus or she will take a later one. I really am pathetic. But, still here I am.

When _was _the last time I got laid?

My brain immediately conjures up my birthday a month ago and the fiasco at the strip club. Once again, that night was a reminder of why I should never blindly follow Emmett. He had rented a limo to take us and a few other friends out club hopping. I turned thirty and Emmett thought I should celebrate the loss of my youth or some shit.

The first two clubs were awesome, the alcohol was flowing and the girls were beautiful. I got more than a few numbers that night. However, at the spur of the moment, Emmett wanted to go to a strip club. We were all beyond trashed but that didn't stop us. We found a club a few blocks away and barreled our way in. No one paid attention to the signage.

If we weren't so drunk, we may have realized sooner that the girls looked funny and that it was odd that they didn't remove all of their clothes. Have I mentioned that we were really drunk? Anyways, this tall, leggy person with strawberry blond curls offers me a lap dance as I am the birthday boy. She introduced herself as Tanya.

She stated her dance and in my rather intoxicated state I tried to dance with her. Somehow her pants become stuck to my zipper; we both pull, ripping her outfit and realize that Tanya was a man in girls' clothes as his junk was on full display. Later we discovered his name was Tony.

We left as soon as we could and I tried to pick up a girl in the next club by asking her if I could make sure she had a pussy. I woke with palm print on my face. I told Emmett never again.

I focused on the here and now as I watch people file towards the waiting area. I casually get out of my car and pretend I am busy getting stuff out. Out of the corner of my eyes I see long brown hair and I snap my gaze to look over.

It looks like her. I silently beg her to show her ass to me, I'd know the ass I am looking for anywhere. She angles herself towards the waiting area and bingo, I have ass girl. I strut over to the waiting area fast as I don't want too many people between us.

I make it to the area and I am standing right behind her. I step back so I can ogle her ass without making it look obvious. She is petite. The top of her head comes to just below my chin. She is thin but not waifish and does she ever have curves.

Her ass is a perfect curve that melts into hips and thighs that cause naughty thoughts to cross my mind. Her hair hangs down in soft waves to just below her shoulders, a small breeze stirs her hair and I smell strawberries.

The arrival of the bus interrupts my perusal of her and we quickly shuffle onto the bus. She finds a seat about half way and slides in. For a brief second I think about sitting down next to her, but decided against it. I try to look for a wedding ring but can't see her left hand. I find a seat about five rows back from her.

I try not to stare at her, but it's hard. She really is pretty. I saw a short glimpse of her face as I passed but not enough to register any finer details. I did notice she was absent of warts or other obvious facial deformities. It's a point in the right direction.

When it comes time for my stop I watch to see if she gets ready to leave. I do a mental fist pump when I see her sling her purse strap over her shoulder. I grab my bag and slide closer to the aisle. When the bus comes to a stop I am out of my seat.

Ok, so that may have been a slight breach of unspoken bus protocol, but hey, I didn't want to lose sight of ass girl. The few people that I butted in front of give me glares and I brush them off. I manage to be right behind her.

She smiles at Jose and I give him a wink and smile as I turn my attention to ass girl. She walks in the same direction as yesterday and I am even more convinced it is the same person. I stay outside of my building and watch as she crosses the street and head into the same building.

Score one for me! Now, is there any way for me to bump into her during the day? I give it some thought as I make my way to the elevators. I really need to get laid.

**A/N: Hmmmm is Edward a bit fixated on Ass Girl! I just love how he thinks! So..tell me...isn't Edward just nummy? Give me some love...please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hehe... you guys cracked me up with your thoughts on Tanya! LOVED THEM ALL! Soo sorry this is getting to you late. I have no good excuse... just slipped my mind... Got news for ya at the end... check it out!**

**Ahh TeamPattinson... love ya girl for taking my shit and making it pretty. Fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress- my pre-readers- they tell me that love this shit!**

**I own nothing of Twilight... but I play in the sandbox... ENJOY!**

13

BPOV

Work is busy. I spend time looking over the manuscripts that I took from Rose's office yesterday. There are two romances and a mystery. I pick the mystery. Since we had so many to get through, Rose only wants me to read the first five chapters and write a short summary on my thoughts and perceptions on the book.

A few hours later when my body is a bit cramped from being hunched over my desk, I realize its lunch and I have read over seven chapters of the book. It certainly held my interest. I make a few notes on a post-it and place it on the book. I'll write something up after lunch.

I make my way to the little kitchenette to heat up some leftover soup when I spot Mike getting cozy with a rather large man. One of his hands is wrapped around the guy's bicep and the other is tugging on his belt loops.

I let out a small gasp, "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt. I just want to heat up my lunch." I hold up my small container of soup.

"Oh, it's ok, sweetie. There was nothing you were interrupting." Mike laughs and winks.

My eyes glanced to the other man to see if he agrees with Mike's claim, but he is too busy staring at Mike. I wonder…

"Oh, Bella where are my manners?" exclaims Mike. "Bella, this stud next to me is my Jakey. Jake this Bella. She is new in town and to Midnight Sun."

I extend my hand and it is dwarfed by a very large and tanned one. "Nice to meet you, Jakey."

I wonder if that is his real name.

"It's Jacob, actually. This one," he squeezes Mike's side, "likes to make up silly nicknames. But he's just too darn cute to be mad at." He kisses Mike's nose and he blushes.

"So, you two…" I trail off not sure what is proper etiquette in these matters.

"Yes, Jakey and I are together. Isn't he dreamy?" I laugh at Mike and his characterization of Jacob. One look at them and they appear to be polar opposites. Mike pale, skinny and on the short side while Jacob is tall, tanned and has that rugged look to him.

"Let's leave Bella alone, Mike so she can heat up her lunch. Nice meeting you."

Jacob drags Mike out who gives me a wink and a wave. I shake my head as I wait for the microwave to nuke my meal.

I eat while looking out the window, thinking of the good looking man I saw at the bus stop yesterday and wonder if I'll see him later today. I'll have to pay more attention to him if he is.

For the rest of the day, I complete the write up on the mystery novel. I try to get into one of the romances, but by the third chapter, I have the whole story figured out. I sneak a look at the last few chapters to find that I am right. I hate predicable story lines. The second romance story drags along, the plot getting more and more complicated. A look at the end tells me both main characters die. Hmm, so much for this being labeled a romance. I complete those write ups and it's time to head to the bus stop.

I place my summaries on Rose's desk with a promise to pick out three more tomorrow and hurry out the door and down the three blocks to my stop. I see that I am six minutes early and sex hair man is nowhere to be seen. I quell my disappointment.

I pop in my ear buds and crank up the music. I lean against the bus stop to wait and see if he'll show up. When the bus finally pulls up, I furtively look around and realize he never showed.

Well, that's a bummer.

Dejected, I amble on the bus, find a seat and begin to tune out the rest of the world.

The bus moves only to jerk to a sudden stop. My eyes fly open to see why and I am met with sex hair running onto the bus. For a moment I swear his eyes pause on me, but I blush and turn away, embarrassed to be caught staring.

**A/N: Hmmmm Sex hair? LOL... I think it fits!**

**Ok... because soo many of you have ants in your pants wanting to know when are they going to met, or talk, or fuck... umm wait... hehe I thought I would, every Saturday, give ya little idea of what to expect the following week. Soo here ya go for next week: We get 2 EPOV and they both start to notice each other... so much so that ummm... Edward may need a little tension reliever.. hehe**

**Sooo..give me some love... please... *puppy dog eyes* Love ya all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know I have said it before... but I have THE BESTEST readers in the world! You guys seriously crack me up with your reactions to my little twists. To all of you who said that your enjoying the slow burn.. *mwah*see... I told you guys to trust me!**

**My ladies who make me and this story look good- TeamPattinson and CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore *sigh* what would I do without you ladies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to that.. but I do have my very own bus pass.. it has my picture on it!**

**Now.. why was sex hair running... let's take a look.. ENJOY!**

14

EPOV

I walk out of the meeting room behind Missy. She has a nice ass, but not like ass girl. We just spent over two hours going over the issues with DrawPro.

We gave the higher ups the limited data we had on the other two programs we were testing and gave them specs on a third we would like to test. But it was Missy's no non-sense way of laying it all on the line and then insinuating that they would be dumb to continue moving forward with DrawPro.

Upper management agreed and gave us another month to do full testing on all three of our recommendations. The Vice President of Elite Graphics and Media was impressed and I could tell she was less than pleased with others trying to push DrawPro on us.

Missy is on her way back to her team to give them the good news and I'm going to meet Emmett for lunch. She holds up her hand for a high five as we enter the elevator. I give it an enthusiastic slap

"Do you want to schedule a meeting in a few weeks to go over how things are going?" her question breaking into my thoughts of a double cheeseburger with fries.

"Um, yea, say in like two weeks?" I look up my calendar on my BlackBerry. We huddle close, find a date and time that works and schedule it in when the elevator dings on her floor.

"Good work, Cullen." She winks.

"Right back at ya, babe," I give her my trademark smirk.

A few minutes later and I knock on Emmett's door, "Let's go fool, I am starving."

He's on the phone and before I worry that it's a business call, I hear him talking,

"Ok, fine, Rose. I'll pick it up. I promise I won't forget." He pauses and his eyes soften. "Love you, too!"

"Ohh, I love you, Rosie!" I mock him in my highest falsetto and bat my eyes.

He throws one of his Nerf balls at me which I catch easily and lob back at him.

"Shut it, Cullen. You're just jealous you're in a dry spell and I get it all the time at home."

He brushes by me and heads back out to the elevator, adding, "Come on, let's eat."

He's right. I am a bit jealous. I've been without sex for a long time and even longer without a relationship. My mind starts down the path of the whys and what-if's of my failed relationship with Lucy but Emmett breaks through my downward spiraling thoughts.

"Dude, food…now!"

"Ok, ok…food…now."

Our lunch was relaxed and celebratory as I told Emmett about the meeting and what Missy and I are now in charge of. We make plans to go see a Mariners game soon and then we find ourselves back to work.

My afternoon is full of playing catch up. All the work I have been putting into this DrawPro crap has taken me away from my other work. Our servers are due for upgrade and I need to set up a plan of attack as well as make sure all of our information is backed up.

I spend hours on the phone with our data storage guys and our server company. When I finally have time to breathe and look at the clock I see I am gonna be late for the bus. I hastily shut down my computer; grab my bag and sprint out the door.

The stop is only two blocks away, but the sidewalks are crammed and it's hard to navigate. I do my best not to run down the slow walkers or the old ladies with canes. I wanna see ass girl and maybe talk to her.

As I near my stop I see that the last few people are boarding. I rush across the street, nearly getting killed. Jose sees me and stops the bus and allows me on. My eyes immediately scan the bus and I spot ass girl looking at me. Before I could smile, she blushes and looks away.

Hmm wonder how far that blush spreads?

**A/N: Awww sex hair already thinking of ass girl naked...naughty naughty! And just an FYI- Missy is no threat.. right CTM.. you're not threat right? Calm my readers down! lol**

**Soo.. what did ya think? Love it... hate it...fake it? LOL Give me love my sweeties! See ya on Thursday! *mwah***


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I love..like .. soo fucking much my readers! Ahh I want to give you all giant cyber hugs! You make me smile and laugh and giggle snort- *sigh* You rock my world! Lots of love, hugs and smiles from sex hair for all the reviews, alerts and pimpage that you do for this little diddy!**

**To my wonderful beta- TeamPattinson- fluv you! To fanfichardcore and CullenTwiMistress.. my pre-readers of excellence. And According to CTM (aka Missy) She has no plans for our sex hair but she wouldn't turn down a chance to lick him. I don't blame ****her! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, but today I am playing in the sandbox of her universe! Hmm now where did we leave it.. yea... sex hair just got on the bus... ENJOY!**

15

BPOV

I watch out of the corner of my eyes as he walks past. I want to look up at him, but I feel foolish enough as it is, so I stay facing forward. But I swear all through the bus ride that I am being watched. I battle with myself for most of the bus ride on whether I should turn and look, but each time I chicken out.

When we finally make it to the park and ride, I breathe a sigh of relief. I wait my turn as the seats in the front of the bus unload first.

I learned that really weird lesson the hard way one day when I got up too early and was elbowed by some lady. Apparently there are many unspoken rules to riding the bus, the first being, ya never butt in line. I make my way slowly to the front of the bus and decide that I can at least look at sex hair when we are in the parking lot.

When I get of the bus I walk as slow as I can, trying to angle myself so I can see where he goes.

I am parked off to the side, I watch as he leaves the bus, looking very sharp in his dress slacks, button down shirt and funky tie. He places his sunglasses on his eyes and I wonder if he's looking for me.

I push away the thought as I unlock my door and watch him secretively. He goes to a silver Volvo and I bite back a chuckle. Sex hair drives a mom car? I panic! What if he's married? A guy that good looking has to be taken, right, or gay?

Before he could catch me staring I climb into my sensible Nissan and hurry away. I put him out of my mind as I drive home. I'm excited that I'll be going out with Alice for dinner at some new restaurant that she wants to try. She is feeling lonely that Jasper is out this week at a teacher's retreat.

As I drive home I notice that sex hair and his Volvo is behind me.

My eyes dart back and forth between him and the road and I wonder if he sees me looking. I am saved from further pondering as gets off two exits before I do. I bite back a groan and concentrate on the road in front of me.

Alice is upon me the second she hears me jiggling the keys in my lock.

"Bella! You're here! Let's get you ready and go eat. I am starving!" She says all this without breathing and I have to laugh at her.

"Girl, I just got home. Can you just take a fucking chill pill?" She has the heart to look sheepish.

I smile to let her know I still appreciate her. I reach for her hand, "Come on, you can dress me."

She squeals and then drags me to my room. Forty five minutes later and I am Alice approved in a pair of jean capri's, sleeveless shirt and cute ballet flats. She offers to drive, which I accept and fifteen minutes later we are there and on our way to be seated.

She regales me with talk of the wedding and how her soon to be mother-in-law has no taste when it comes to anything fashion or wedding related.

"Can you believe it Bella; she wanted pigs in a blanket to be served. At _my_ wedding!" I shake my head and stifle a laugh.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a familiar shade of reddish brown. I quickly look and scan the crowded bar area, but I couldn't find what I was looking for. Dejected I turn back to Alice who is giving me one of her all knowing looks.

With a perfectly arched brow, she asks me to dish and I do. I tell her all about sex hair and my minor fascination with him. By the end I feel pathetic. So far, he's the only fine specimen of the hot and hopefully straight variety I have come across.

"Have you looked to see if he has a ring on his finger?" She asks while digging into her dinner.

"Umm, no not really." I reply.

"Go for it. If he's got no ring, then flirt with him." She shrugs as if it's really that simple.

I don't respond and she drops the subject. We make plans to go shopping this weekend. As we drive back to the condo I start to wonder, maybe it can be that simple.

**A/N: hehe so ass girl has a small obsession with Ssx hair...hehe.. and she's decided that maybe a little harmles flirting can't be too bad..right? Hmmm makes one wonder... right!**

**Ok.. some me some love.. k? Make me smile cuz well after the last few days I have had.. I could use with a little love! *mwah***


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Once agian, you guys all rock my world! Your reviews make me laugh and smile and well... I do this all for you! Sooooo *mwah***

**Ahh TeamPattinson who cleaned up a very messy chapter- your my hero, to CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore who laughed when they read this- you ladies are my rock...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did cuz then I wouldn't have to rely on winning the lottery! Ohh... take a deep whiff... think I smell something vaguely limey... do you? hmmmm ENJOY! ;)**

16

EPOV

I watch her as she struggles not to turn around. Every couple of minutes her head shifts back ever so slightly. I wonder if she even notices what she doing. It makes me smile and hope that maybe ass girl is into me. A guy can only hope.

For the first time I curse the high back of these seats. I can't really see anything but the back of head. But my mind does remember that blush.

I watch her as the bus continues on its way and I get excited that I can watch her as she exits the bus, maybe even see what she drives. At the very least I can watch as she walks and drool over the sway of her ass. I shift in my seat as my cock hardens at the thought of that fine ass.

When the bus pulls in, I busy myself with keeping a firm visual on ass girl. She stands up and slings her purse over her shoulder. Her wavy brown hair looks silky smooth and I want to touch it.

When she dips out of my line of sight, I look out the window as she exits the bus. She is walking slowly and I wonder if it's so I can catch up.

Quickly I gather my shit and hustle out of the bus. I don't want to make it obvious that I am staring at her so I slip on my sunglasses. I walk cautiously and carefully while still trying to keep an eye on her, it's hard, but I do it.

I reach my Volvo and she is standing by a dark blue Nissan. A decent car, but nothing like mine. I lose sight of her as I settle in the car so with a resigned sigh I head home.

As I pull onto the freeway, I realize that she is two cars ahead of me.

Using the speed of my car, I race ahead and pull in behind, just in time for her to notice me.

I laugh as she does a double take and then trying to look at me and drive.

I smile at her, hoping that she will see it when she glances back at me. But all too soon I have to pull off and she continues on.

I'm still hard as thoughts of her keep floating in my mind. Emmett is coming over to watch the game and I need to take care of my little problem before he gets here. I strip out of my work clothes in the bathroom and step into the shower. The warm water soothes my aching muscles from being hunched over at work.

When I feel calm and relaxed, my thoughts go back to ass girl. The way she looks in her pants, her long hair, and her small face with kissable lips. It's all the mental imagery I need to grasp my cock and slowly stroke, building up the sensations.

I picture her in the shower, on her knees. Her plump lips wrapped around my cock.

"Ohh, yea baby," I moan out. "Fuck, feels good."

The warmth of her mouth is maddening as is the way she uses her tongue, first to flick the tip of my dick and then the way it wraps around to suck the pre-cum off me. My hand pumps faster to the images bombarding my mind.

Hitting the back of her throat, hearing her gag slightly.

Her hand and her lips working over my cock.

The way her cheeks hallow out as she sucks me hard.

It's all enough to send me over the edge and I cum hard, grunting as it splashes the wall of my shower. The relief I feel at taking care of business puts a smile on my face.

As I dress, I think about how I could get to talk to her. She looks like she might be a bit shy, but that is fine by me. It's a refreshing change from the fake bimbos I used to date. When I look at ass girl, I don't see fakeness, I see freshness. I vow to try and get her attention, just to let her know I am interested.

Once back in my living room, I order two garbage pizzas and a few orders of cheesy bread for the game.

I send Em a text reminding him to get the beer and turn on the pre-game.

I put on my lucky Mariner's hat and grab my computer. If I am gonna run into ass girl more often, I need to know what she does.

She works in a ten story building, the bottom five floors are filled with a law office, construction firm and an insurance agency. Ass girl doesn't strike me as an attorney. She could work in insurance, but it still doesn't seem right. The last five floors are for Midnight Sun Publishing.

Hmm, now that sounds promising. I also think Rose works there. May have to get an offer for dinner to see what she knows.

Em knocks and then walks right in. I bookmark the page and close my computer. No need to clue Emmett in on my fascination, he won't stop nagging me about it until I tell him. I'm not ready. Plus there's nothing to tell, right?

Without a word he places the beer in the fridge and walks back to the living room to hand me one.

"Hey, pizza on its way?" he asks as he sits down on my comfy leather sofa.

I take a long pull from my beer, "On its way."

We both belch. Man it's great to be a guy.

**A/N: *giggle snorts* I love that last line... hehehe**

**Sooo did ya like? A little self loving from sex hair himself! This should also answer the question if he was in the resturant that Bella and Alice were.. and no he was not!**

**Ok- sooo on tap for next week... We learn a little history about Bella and flirting gets ramped up... like seriously ramped up!**

**Now..leave me some love cuz...well I am curious.. did ya like it? Love it? Go on.. hit the review button... I dare ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: LOL.. loved all the responses to Saturday's chapter..you guys rock! Well.. I am back with a new week and 3 fresh chapters! We are back to BPOV.. what is she up to since the dinner with Alice?**

**Love to TeamPattinson, CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore- you ladies rock.. I love all that you do for me! *mwah***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.. but I do own a My Little Pony that I can braid the hair on! ENJOY!**

17

BPOV

I am all nerves come the next morning. I take extra care with dressing, doing my hair and make-up. Part of me feels silly, but there is another part of me that tells me to go for it. It has been too long since I have caught the attention of a man.

Do I even know how to do it anymore?

I was with Peter for over a year. I thought we were serious, wedding, kids, and the white picket fence. Then one day he drops the bomb on me. We were over, done, kaput. There was never a reason just that we were not right for each other.

I took that to mean that I had done something. It was the only thing I had to turn towards as his reasons were weak and flimsy. I thought he was trying to spare my feelings. That all flew out the window six months later when I spied him in a department store. I was going to go and say hi, try to be cordial and all that shit.

That was until I saw this skinny guy cuddle up to Peter and give him a kiss on the lips. To say I was flabbergasted is an understatement. I think I stood there with my mouth hanging open for hours. Somehow I shook myself out of my daze and made my way home.

I called his sister, Dee, who I had always gotten along with and told her what I saw. She was pissed that Peter never told me the truth, so she told me the sordid tale. The guy I saw was Peter's boyfriend, Riley. He met him about four months _before_ we broke up.

The fucker was cheating on me!

It was then when things made sense. Actions and words that Peter said and did that I saw in a whole new light. Before I could think I had turned my boyfriend gay, Dee tells me that Peter confided in her that had thought he was gay since high school.

Now I went from poor me to how dare he?

It took me a while to let go of my anger. But since that time, I've been a bit gun shy.

But sex hair makes me feel good, even if it's all in my head. He has smiled at me and that is something. Or if it's not, I am going to try and make it into something.

I drive to the park and ride with butterflies in my stomach. I try to do a quick scan for his mom car but I don't spot it. I park my car and wait. I have a few minutes before I need to go to the waiting area so I keep the radio on and listen to the morning show while I try to watch for him.

A few minutes later I spot what looks like his car and I get all fluttery. I give my hair and face a once over, while training one eye on the car I think is him. When it parks, I realize it's him and give a little squeak of delight.

I want to make sure that I am behind him; I want to study him like I hope he does when he's behind me. I slow my gait and try not to make it too obvious that I am watching him. I want to keep clear of the line between stalker and admirer.

When we both make it to the waiting area, I am right behind him and I let my eyes peruse him without shame. He has on perfectly creased dark charcoal slacks. I can't see his shirt but he has on a black cotton jacket. I take a glance at his left hand and confirm he is single.

Internally, I do a small victory dance.

A small gust of wind stirs his wildly beautiful hair and I suck in a lungful of his scent. It's spicy and woodsy, all male. He's tall, taller than I first thought. I come up to his shoulder blades, but I bet I would fit perfectly under his chin.

_Where did that thought come from?_

I blush at the thought and feel glad that he can't see me right now.

The bus pulls in and we all silently board the bus. I find it interesting that he doesn't sit as far back as I had observed he did in the past. Again, I wonder if he trying to get closer to me. I pick a seat that is one row behind him and on the other side of the aisle. It allows me to look at his profile and study his face a little bit.

I busy myself with my iPod and ear buds, I watch out the corner of my eye as he does the same thing. Questions of what kind of music he listens to bombard my brain. He settles himself into the corner of the seat; his face angled more to the side of the bus than the front.

I notice his deep green shirt with a skinny dark silver tie. He looks good enough to eat and I unconsciously lick my lips. He closes his eyes and I can look at him without fear. The more I drink him in, the more I realize that he really is devastatingly handsome.

Would I ever get brave enough to do more than look?

**A/N: Ahh we see why Bella has been so hesitant.. and she has good reason... and I am sure you are wondering.. gee WVG.. is there anyone who isn't going to be gay in this fic? lol... ahh I crack myself up!**

**Hmm but I wonder.. does sex hair know that ass girl was checking him out? hehe We will find out on Thursday!**

**Give me some love..please? THANKS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: WOW! *shakes head* You guys are amazing.. no words! The way you all respond to ass girl and sex hair.. make me smile... It makes writing this worth it! You guys rock my socks off!**

**To TeamPattinson- my wonder beta.. fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress- pre-readers who let me know its a good idea and to run with it! *mwah* to you ladies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything within the sae- I just own this little twisted tale of love on a bus! ENJOY!**

18

EPOV

I can feel her eyes on me and it takes all my willpower not to turn around and talk to her. She is so close that I can feel her body heat as it washes over me. From how easily she blushes, I assume that she is a shy person. I know can't go busting in and be all aggressive. I need to move slowly, let her warm up to me.

Up until now, it has been me ogling her. I want to give her the chance to do the same. I have every confidence that she will find me appealing. I'm not conceited, just self-assured in my looks. I have cultivated my body to be healthy and toned. I take pride in being in shape and good-looking.

When the bus arrives, I sit closer to the front than I normally do. I am curious as to where she will sit in relation to me. As she draws closer to where I am, I get excited that she may sit close to me. Instead, I bite back a small groan of disappointment that she goes one row behind and off to the side.

I watch as she throws me furtive glances. Inwardly, I smile that she is checking me out. As I busy myself with my iPod, I angle myself to give her a better view. I close my eyes just enough so that I can keep an eye on her.

She must be satisfied that my eyes are closed, because for most of the trip she watches me without shame. Her eyes roam all over my face and a small smile graces her perfectly shaped lips. My cock gives a throb when she licks her lips several times. I would give anything to know what she is thinking.

As the bus gets closer to our stop, I decide that I am going to let her know that I find her just as appealing. I shift closer to the aisle and half stand half kneel on the seat as the bus rolls to a stop. The people in the front work their way out of their seats and out of the bus and I wait my turn. I see in my peripheral vision that ass girl is sitting in the seat closer to the aisle.

I continue to look at her and in seconds I am rewarded with her glancing up to see me looking at her. I give her a soft smile and openly look her up and down. I see her shy smile and a hint of a blush.

Just before I walk down the aisle I give a wink and then head off the bus.

I hear the click of her heels on the bus and then on the pavement behind me. I wasn't able to appraise what she was wearing, so I am happy that she will have to walk past me. I pause outside my building, pull out my phone as if I was checking something. Under lowered lashes I watch as she walks past me in a tight, fitted black skirt. Her legs are cased in stockings and she has on small heeled shoes. My eyes are drawn up to her ass as it does its seductive sway.

I watch as she crosses the street and head into her building. It's a reminder that I should ask Emmett if Rose mentioned anyone new working at Midnight Sun.

However, I never get the chance. The first thing that greets me as I walk in the door is two of our six servers are down. I spend all morning in the basement with Emmett and Ben trying to get them back up, while transferring important functions to the working servers.

By lunch only one is back up and I am on the phone with Cisco and their IT guys trying to root out the cause of our server failure. The VP's are breathing down my back and I know that workers are unhappy with the reduced functions for most of their programs.

Finally, at 3 pm, the other server springs to life. I give a silent fist pump. I leave Em and his team to run the checks for stability and I send off an email to the VP's letting them know we are back up.

I send Emmett a draft of an email that he will send out companywide once he finishes his checks on the server.

I wrap up a few things that I couldn't get to before and make a list of things I need to do tomorrow. I power down my computer and make my way to the bus stop. I want to see if ass girl will return my little flirt from the morning. When I arrive at the bus stop, I watch as her body stiffens and slowly she turns to face me.

_Hello there, ass girl._

**A/N: Hmm the flirting begins! So what will ass girl do now that they are face to face? hehe I will surprise you... so don't go with the obvious! I love how he is toying with as girl... he's such a cocky bastard!**

**Now... show me some love! Come on.. you know you want to! Please? Sex hair dares ya! hehe**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I love how excited you guys got over the increased flirting between ass girl and sex hair.. it made me laugh! Much love and thanks to all those that faved, alerted and reviewed... you guys are awesome. Important story information at the bottom, so check it out!**

**Love to my team of wonder: Beta- TeamPattinson and pre-readers- CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore- you ladies are my shining stars!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.. but I do own 2 new cool chairs from IKEA- love the Swedes! Soo.. what will ass girl do with sex hair face to face...? ENJOY!**

19

BPOV

At work, things start to pick up for me. Rose is impressed with the work I did with the first three manuscripts. She is giving me more of them to go through. I spent the first hour of the day in her office sorting through them and deciding which ones to work on. I spent the rest of my morning trying to slog through the first one about aliens overtaking the earth.

I am thankful when Angela comes to my desk after lunch.

"Hey, Bella, I was wondering if you could help me. If you're not too busy, that is."

I rub my eyes, "No, in fact I will welcome a break from this story."

She looks at the jacket that has the summary and her eyes widen in surprise. "That bad, huh?"

I shake my head, "Worse, much worse." I sigh, "What do you need?"

"I was hoping you could help me with a section of this book. I have been staring at it for over an hour. I know it needs to be re-worked but I am drawing a blank."

I laugh at her dilemma. There are times when you just know that something needs to be re-worded but then you can't figure out how to do it. I follow her to her desk where we spend about an hour going over the section in question.

Angela is funny and sweet. After I help her out we make plans for lunch tomorrow. I trudge back to my desk to try and make sense of invading aliens. By the end of the day I have read all I could. I type out a quick summary for Rose and drop it off for her as I make my way towards the bus stop.

With my busy day, there wasn't much time for me to obsess about the wink _he_ gave me this morning. It was sexy as hell and had me feeling a little more than excited about him. The smile he dished out was drool-worthy as well.

Problem is, I have no clue what to do next. It just seems a bit too forward to introduce myself. I could sit next to him, but unless the bus is full, it seems too obvious of a move. I admit that I never had to make the first move before; mostly guys talked to me first or asked me out first. It's also not that I doubt that I am good-looking, I do have some self-esteem.

But the thing with Peter has left me with a less than solid base of confidence in the dating realm. Plus, I have only been in the city for a week or two and only just started flirting with sex hair. I mean, isn't there some type of guideline that tells you when it's appropriate to make a move? I growled internally at my circular thinking.

When I make it to the stop, he isn't there and I breathe a sigh of relief. I start to look in my purse when out of the corner of my eye I see him walking towards the bus stop. I freeze when he gets closer and stiffen.

Will he try and talk to me? What will I say? Do I look fine? Does my breath smell bad?

All of these thoughts spin through my head in warp speed.

I am not sure what possessed me to turn around but when I do, there he is, looking at me. He has a smirk on his face that I want to kiss off.

_Shit, I am in trouble._

I feel the blush creep up my face. His smile widens and hastily I turn away. When the bus pulls up, I say a small prayer of thanks and almost barrel my way on. I hear his deep laughter and cringe at my less than smooth move. I know it is cowardly, but when I take a seat on the bus, I make sure that the seat behind me and across from me is occupied.

Like I said, I'm a chicken shit.

I don't even look up as he walks by. I bang my head on the seat a few times to try and pound in some confidence.

_He's hot and he's interested. _I repeat these words over and over as the bus goes on its merry way.

When we make it back to the park and ride I am grateful that I get off before he does. I make my way to my car and I can feel his eyes on me. When I have my car as a buffer, I look up to see his piercing gaze fixed on me. With a small burst of confidence, I wave and wink at him before I duck into my car.

_See, that wasn't too hard, was it?_

**A/N: *ducks and cover* Can I come out now? You now me poeple... hehe.. and Peter really did fuck her up!**

**Ok... soo next week my posting schedule will be a bit different as I am participating in the March Drabble War that will start on march 16th- check out the story I am doing called I'll Stand By You- it is in my story list . The first chapter details the 7 other wonderfully talented authors that will be joining me along with author links.. put us on author alert so your inbox will get flooded with great stories. I wont cheat you out of your 3 chapters of SE.. I am thinking I will do, Mon, Tues and either Wed or Thur..I'll let ya know!**

**Sooo.. what's coming up next week? Edward tries to find out more about Bella while Bella digs deep, finds some courage and ramps up her game... come check it out!**

**Now.. leave me some love... please? :) I know you want to! In fact I am 10 reviews away from 500.. lucky number 500 will get to ask me one question about the story... soo who will it be? **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: You guys crack me up! You all just collectively shook your head at Bella... hehe.. Thanks to you all! You rock!**

**Much love and kisses go to TeamPattinson- superb beta and fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress for pre-readering and all their encouragement!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related... I just own this crazy story!**

**Soo we left ass girl giving sex hair a wink and a wave.. what does he think about it? ENJOY!**

20

EPOV

I laugh as ass girl tries to high tail it onto the bus. She is a skittish one, but she intrigues me all the same. I chuckle a bit when I see where she sits, surrounded by others. As I walk past I have to hold myself in check to squelch the urge to sit next to her. I need to play this cool and slow.

I find a seat at the back of the bus, too far to watch ass girl during the ride. Instead I close my eyes and try to unwind from my rather hectic day. I hit my Debussy playlist and it lulls me into a semi-relaxed state.

The jerk of the bus coming to a stop at the park and ride jolts me to awareness and I look up to watch for ass girl. I am not surprised to see that she isn't looking my way. She keeps herself busy by fussing with the bags that she has with her.

I keep my eyes on her as she disembarks the bus and marches determinedly towards her car. My eyes drink in the sway of her hips, that ass that begs to be smack and bitten and the gentle curves of her silhouette. The sun catches the reddish tints in her wavy hair.

Man I sound like a pussy. Or maybe I just need pussy. No, I need ass girl.

When she reaches her car, I watch as she throws in her bags, take several deeps breaths, and raise her eyes, wave and wink.

Holy fuck, ass girl is flirting with me!

She bolts into her car and is gone in a flash. I chuckle at her bravado and realize that things just got interesting.

At home I change into comfy shorts and t-shirt before I call up Em to have him ask Rose about any new hires.

The phone rings twice before Em picks up.

"What up, Eddie my man?" I cringe at the name but say nothing. I need Em as happy as he can be to do this small favor for me.

"Not much, Em, just got home, chillin'. How about you? Still up for the game this weekend?"

The Mariners just got off a long road stretch and will be back at home this weekend. I couldn't wait to get back out and watch a game.

"Um, yea that should be okay." I could hear a small amount of trepidation in his voice.

Choosing to ignore it, I forge ahead, "Cool. Hey got a question for Rose, can you ask if she has heard of any recent new hires where she works?"

There is a pause on the other line for several seconds before Em spoke, "Umm, now is not the good time for me to be asking questions of Rose." This is all said in a whisper.

"Why?" I question. "Dude, are you in the dog house?" I chuckle at the though. He is in the dog house about once a week.

"Yea, but I swear it wasn't my fault." This causes me to laugh out loud and Em huffs in irritation on the other end.

"Tell me what happened."

He proceeds to tell me that Rose found his Facebook page and saw that one of his ex-girlfriends contacted him and sent him several rather suggestive private messages. To make matters worse, Rose discovered that Emmett didn't have on his profile that he is married.

"How did she find this out? She doesn't even have her own Facebook page." I know that Rose has a high distain for social media.

"I left it open when I left for work. I forgot I had it open and she saw it."

I can only shake my head in disbelief.

"You realize Em that shit like this only happens to you, right?" I chortle.

He laughs as well, "Yea I know. But the make-up sex will be hot. I mean when she gets so hot and both…"

"Enough, I don't need to hear about you and Rose having sex," I interrupt what will be a graphic description of what will happen.

"Dude, you don't know what you're missing."

I laugh, "Whatever, Em." Just then I hear Rose in the background yelling for Emmett.

"Shit got to go." He hangs up and I close my eyes. Looks like I'll need to track down ass girl without any help from Rose.

**A/N: Aww.. Em and Rose were a bust... hehe**

**Thanks to everyone who alerted I'll Stand By You- my entry into this weekend's drabble war... *mwah***

**Sooo..what did ya think? Sex hair is intrigued by ass girl... and his are no help... ohh what will they do next?**

**Leave me some love! See ya tomorrow!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: OMG.. soo sorry this is so late... RL got in the way today! So I'll make this quick... I love you all! lol**

**To my beta- TeamPattinson and pre-readers- CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore... fluv you hard chicas.. you keep me grounded!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns this shit.. me.. not so much! ENJOY!**

21

BPOV

"Alice, this just isn't like me! But he is so good-looking."

I sip some of the red wine we are sharing as I tell her about sex hair and the past few days of our possible flirting. I close my eyes in embarrassment. I want him, but I'm too terrified to make a move. I start to wonder if I can get drunk before work to get the courage to talk to him.

I hear Alice giggle next to me and I crack an eye open. "Who cares if it's you or not. I mean, he doesn't know that this isn't you. What does that mean anyway- it's not me? Seriously?" She takes a breath and I break in.

"Chill out. All I mean is that I'm a bit more reserved until I get to know someone." I sigh.

Alice snorts, "So you're telling me that you always let the guy make the first move? Gee, that's not a bit old-fashioned or empowering at all."

I gape at her when she says this. Before I can retort anything back, her doorbell rings. Alice goes to answer it and a few moments later she comes back with fragrant smelling pizza.

All talk of sex hair stops as we stuff our face and turn on a movie. When it's done, I thank her for listening and walk the few steps to my place.

At night as I lay in bed, I think about what she said that I always wait for the guy to make the first move. I tried to think of a single instance where this isn't the case. I am horrified when I discover that I can't. Peter talked to me first, in high school, my first boyfriend, Jason, approached me. Even the guy I dated for two years in college made the first move.

Why is that?

Did I not feel confident in who I am as a person? Or did I hold some old fashioned notion that the man must always make the first move?

I growl in frustration at the never-ending loops of questions I ask without any real answers. Did Peter really damage me more than I thought? I scoff at the idea. I know I didn't turn him gay. So maybe it _was_ all just a lack of confidence.

I try to look at everything objectively. While I may not have made the first move, I was approached by many guys interested I me. So that must mean they found something attractive. Peter liked my smile; Jason said I have a great ass and loved how I kissed. I have been told I am beautiful by guys, so I know I'm not an ugly duckling.

Maybe it was my confidence.

I mean, when I smiled and winked at sex hair he liked it, right? I mean he smiled back, I think.

_Umm, no, idiot, you ran like a chicken shit and didn't wait around to see his reaction._

Ohh, right. Well, maybe tomorrow I will need to try again and this time have the courage to wait and watch his response. I can do that, I hope. With that decided, I am finally able to fall sleep.

The next morning is bright and sunny as I dress. This time I took just an extra few minutes to look good. I try not to think how silly this all feels. I remind myself that I'm not going to fall into his lap and make out with him; I'm just going to engage in some harmless flirting.

I can do that, I hope.

Small steps, Bella, small steps.

**A/N: I know.. I know... it is short.. but Bella needed to get to this point... she had to work through her shit to get to a point where she is a bit more confident. I swear.. you will love where she goes from here on out!**

**I have decided that I will post the 3rd chapter tomorrow...**

**If you haven't heard.. I am participating in a drabble war this weekend... check out my entry- I'll Stand By You.. iyou'll find it in my profile along with links to all the other wonderful participants.. check then out and put us all on alert. Look for a specuial teaser of chapter one on Thursdays and the all our war to start on Friday!**

**Now.. leave me some love... ok? OK!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I can't say it enough.. you guys fucking rock my world! Seriously! Your reviews make me laugh out loud, smile and giggle snort! Thanks to all the people who have pimped this little diddy out! *MWAH***

**To my ladies: TeamPattinson, fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress- thanks for what you do.. make me look good! LOL!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and all that goes with it.. I own.. well not Twilight. ENJOY!**

22

EPOV

When I wake, I hurry through my routine because I want to get to the park and ride early to look out for ass girl. I feel like a pussy for being hung up on a girl I barely know, never even spoke to, much less know her name.

But that ass is just too fucking perfect. I swear it could bounce quarters. I adjust myself at the thought of that ass.

I arrive at the park and ride about five minutes earlier than I need to. I look around and I don't spot her Nissan. I park close to where I've seen her park and hang out in the car. I'm still not sure what I'm going to accomplish by being here early. I haven't decided if I'm going to talk to her. I worry that if I do, it will scare her away.

Yet, there is nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting. I can step it up and see if she responds. As I start to think about all the cheesy lines I know, I see a dark blue car in my peripheral vision. I whip my head to see that it's a Nissan. I hold my breath to see if its ass girl. When she drives by, I see long brown hair and I smile.

It's her.

I watch as she pulls into a space that is two away from me. She busies herself with gathering her bags and heads towards the waiting area.

Hmm, what the fuck? She didn't even look my way!

I get out and rush my way over towards her and of course to watch that ass move. She flips her hair back and I bite back a groan, it is such a sexy move. It's even better when done naked. I nearly growl when some prick in a three piece suit gets between us. Lucky for him he is too busy on his phone to notice what's in front of him.

The bus pulls in, we all make our way on. I see that the seat across from ass girl is free and I slip into it easily. While I busy myself with getting my iPod out I take sneaky glances over at her.

She is dressed in a tight skirt that falls just below her knees and a deep blue blouse. When she bends over to look into her bag, I catch a teeny glimpse of a swell of breast.

I lick my lips and have to adjust in my seat a bit. Perfect.

All too soon she straightens up and I try not to pout. She settles in with her own iPod and a book. Since I don't want to be caught staring I pretend to fiddle with my iPod and sneakily try to watch her. She appears to be engrossed in her book, but every once in a while, I swear her eyes flick to me.

When I can't mess anymore with my iPod, I remember an IT magazine I have in my bag. I take it out, settle myself in the corner and pretend to read as I keep watching her. I see that she has curves and her hair is just past her shoulder. Her face is oval with the cutest button nose. Her mouth is slightly off balance, with a fuller bottom lip. Perfect for nibbling.

She quirks a small smile at what she is reading and her eyes twinkle with amusement. She is beautiful in a classic, almost charming way. It's natural and subtle. She doesn't try to dress it up or make herself look flashy. She is simple and elegant.

I am completely captivated by her.

I scan the items sitting on the seat next to her, but find nothing that tells me anything. I can't even read the title of the book she is reading. She shifts, to get more comfortable and I am drawn to a badge that is clipped onto her skirt. My eyes widen with recognition.

There, plain as day is the Midnight Sun logo. Bingo! I have her.

I close my eyes to savor my victory and give myself a mental high five. Now that I know for sure where she works, I know the perfect place to try and run into her. I take out my phone and send a text to Emmett.

**Wanna do that Chinese buffet over at Midnight Sun?-E**

A few moments later, he replies.

**Sure. You know how I love a good buffet.- Em**

I smile as I read it. I did know that's why I asked him.

**A/N: Hmm.. question I pose to you... Can you figure out the few flirty things that Bella did? **

**Remember that on Friday the March Drabble War starts- check out my story- I'll Stand By You. We have a group on FB..come find us!**

**SE will post next week on its regular days of Tues, Thur and Sat. So.. whats up next for ass girl and sex hair- here is a preview of next weeks chapters:**

**We get answers to what Bella was thinking on the bus as well as a very close encounter at the buffet? Will this be when they finally say hello? Plus, Bella has a minor freak out abour sex hair, how will set her straight?**

**So.. give me your love..please! *puppy dog eyes***


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Miss me? I know I missed you! Ok.. soo where did we leave off? Ohh yea..thats right...a little flirting between sex hair and ass girl on the bus... let's see what Bella thought of it all! This is the longest SE chapter soo far!**

**Love to my ladies: beta- TeamPattinson- holla! CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore for their mad pre-reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just a cool bus pass... trying to find my sex hair! ENJOY!**

23

BPOV

I feel his eyes on me the second I get out of my car. They follow me as we get in line waiting for the bus and especially when we sit down. I try not to smile too much when he sits right across from me. But I do reward him with a tiny flash of cleavage.

I get myself comfortable with music and my book. He's fiddling with his iPod, but I have a feeling he is still checking me out. What a fucking ego boost this is!

When he can no longer play around, he takes out a magazine, but he never turns a page. I bite back a small giggle at this thought.

At least I manage to turn the page at an acceptable pace, trying hard not to look at him too much.

When I flick over to look at him, he's studying my body. I dart back to looking at my book before he sees me staring. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him gazing at my face, his eyes roam all over me. I can't help the small flush of excitement that colors my skin. I can only hope in the darkened interior of the bus he doesn't notice.

I pretend to smile at something in the book, although I have not a clue what I am seeing.

All I can feel are his eyes on me and the overwhelming feeling of being close but yet so far away from him.

His intense perusal of me makes me squirm and I shift to ease the slight ache between my legs. I watch as he closes his eyes and smiles and I long to know what put such a sexy smile on his face. With his eyes closed, it gives me a chance to study him.

I had already noticed the wild, sex hair and the strong lickable jaw. He has a straight nose and high cheek bones. He obviously shaved this morning as he's scruff free although I admit I like the scruff on him. I trail my eyes down his body to take in his wide shoulders and chest. His crisp dark blue shirt did little to hide his physique. His long legs were encased in light gray slacks. But what made me lick my lips were his fingers. Long, narrow and perfect.

Ohh the places I want those fingers to go.

I tear my eyes from him, not wanting to get caught staring and I busy myself with putting away my stuff. When it's close to our turn to leave the bus, he catches my eyes and gives me a lazy smile. I can't help but blush, but I manage to give him a smile back. He steps in front of me and my eyes drift down to his ass.

Hmm, not bad, more than enough to sink my teeth into.

I follow behind him, curious as to where he works. My eyes bug out when I see him enter into the building for Elite Graphics and Media. They are pretty well known on the West Coast for several animation projects they have done with Pixar.

So sex hair is more than just a pretty face, he's smart.

At work, Rose still has me working on the pile of manuscripts. The place is buzzing because Rose got word that the company had landed a few up and coming authors. They are well known in fan fiction circles. Rose is trying to push for her team to be the managing editors.

When lunch rolls around, Angela stops by my desk. She clears her throat a few times before I look up from the story I am reading.

"Hey, Angela. Sorry, this book has sucked me in." I give her a sheepish smile

"It's ok," she smiles back, "I've had books that do the same thing to me. We are all going to go eat at the Chinese buffet place in the building. Want to come?"

Just then my stomach makes its needs known and we both laugh.

"I think I have my answer," chuckles Angela.

I gather my purse and follow her out. The whole team is there and we are a loud bunch. Most of that is courtesy of Mike and Jake who have to be the funniest people I have ever met.

Mike is telling stories about his old dancing days in gay bars, which is where he met Jake who was a bouncer.

"So there I am, thrusting my hips and being the center of attention, when my favorite sparkly thong brakes. Snap! Of course it happens mid thrust, so it flies off my body and now I am naked and surrounded by sexy and horny guys. Jake swoops in, cradles me to his chest and takes me to the dressing room."

Mike makes fluttery eyes at Jake who casually has his arm around him. Jake ruffles his hair and blushes. "I didn't swoop or cradle. About the only thing he got right was that I got him back into the dressing room."

"Sweetie, whatever, you saved my happy parts from being mauled by Crazy Larry."

This of course sparked another story about Crazy Larry.

As we were leaving the buffet, I swear I feel eyes watching me. I look around as we are gathering our belongings, but can't find anyone who is looking. Angela and I lead the group out, when Rose calls out that she will be right behind us.

"I see my husband and his friend, I want to say hi."

I ask Angela about Rose's husband, "Does he work for Midnight Sun?"

"No," she says, "he works in the building next door, Elite Graphics and Media, as an IT supervisor. He's a funny guy. You'll meet him at the end of summer party Rose throws every year."

As we walk back to work I pray that sex hair is not Rose's husband, because that would suck ass.

**A/N: Aww man... is sex hair Emmett? lol**

**I want to say a HUGE Thanks to all my SE readers who joined me on my Drabble War weekend... it was a riot! If ya haven't read my entry: I'll Stand By You, please do so.. I know it says angst.. but there is a HEA... give it a whirl! So.. what did ya think of this one? Was someone watching her?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Are you ready for lunch with Edward and Emmett?**

**Love, love and bore love to TeamPattinson- beta of awesomeness! fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress for pre-reading and giving me their support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related- but the voices in my head don't know that.. so don't tell them!**

24

EPOV

Figures that Em's preoccupation with the buffet would get in the way of my plans to seek out ass girl. See, Emmett has a need to sit facing the buffet. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal. However, in this place, he is also facing the door. It makes watching out for ass girl difficult.

We both have huge plates in front of us piled with rice, spicy beef, fragrant noodles and crunchy wontons. Emmett is shoving food as if he is afraid it will run out. I use his preoccupation with his plate to sneak glances at the door and around the restaurant.

I'm not sitting in the best place; there are places that are blocked from my vision. I can hear a bunch of people laughing and talking but can't see them. I keep eating, but I take frequent glances around me. So much so I feel as I my head is constantly swiveling. I wish I could stand up to walk around, but that feels a tad bit on the crazy side.

Eventually, Emmett notices my frequent glances at the door.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

I hesitate for a second, "No, not really. Just trying to see if…um…never mind." If I told Emmett what I'm doing it will just make me look pathetic and I feel that already.

Emmett's eyes me; I turn away from his penetrative glare.

"Is this about a girl, Edward?" He cocks an eyebrow at me; it's enough to tell me that he knows there's something going on.

I scrub my hands over my face and nod. Sighing, I tell him about ass girl and all the flirting we have been doing.

"When I saw her Midnight Sun badge, I asked you to lunch here in the hopes that I may see her." I look up at him, hoping I don't see pity.

"Is this why you wanted me to talk to Rose about new hires? To see if she knows who she is?" I hear the disbelief in his voice.

Again, I nod, "Yes."

He whistles and then sits back, "Dude, is she really that hot?"

I smile, "Her ass, Em." I shake my head and groan. "I want to bite it every time I see it."

He chuckles at, but he knows how much I'm an ass man.

"Ok, I'll check with Rosie."

We dig back to our food. I have a mouthful of noodles when Emmett starts waving his hands frantically, "Rosie!"

I turn towards the door when a streak of dark hair catches my eyes. Before I can even think, I push off from the table and try to make my over. Just as I get closer, a trio of restaurant workers barrel their way out of the back and right into my path.

Fuck! My gut tells me I just missed ass girl.

**A/N: Awww come on... you know me... I'm not going to make this easy! But I'll give ya this juicy tidbit of information.. next week it ALL GOES DOWN! hehe... So give me some love..please?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I've said it before... but I don't mind saying it now... I love my readers! You're the best! You make this all worth it!**

**To my awesome team of ladies: TeamPattinon, CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore.. thanks for making this pretty!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or even Edward... just this story about love on a bus! So ready to see what Bella's been thinking? Enjoy!**

25

BPOV

All day I am freaking out that I have been flirting with Rose's husband. Angela's words ring in my ears and I begin to panic. It would be just my luck that I am flirting with a married man.

But wait! Sex hair doesn't have a ring. I've seen it. Or the lack of a ring. It doesn't make sense.

I twirl my hair as I ponder deep thoughts. I turn to look out my window to the beautiful skyline. Sex hair doesn't have a ring. I have stared at his left hand enough to see. Yet, that doesn't have to mean he isn't married. There are some men that don't wear rings, right?

Plus, if sex hair is married, he wouldn't be flirting with me, right? Unless he is the cheating type. No, Rose wouldn't tolerate that shit. She is one tough cookie and there is no way she would allow her husband to cheat. Unless, Rose doesn't know.

I groan in frustration with the millions of thoughts and arguments running through my head. There are no answers simply because I know nothing. Suddenly I feel stupid for even thinking that I could do this flirting shit. I mean, I am sure that I am doing it wrong and top of that, it's with a married man!

I am so lost to my thoughts that I jump when I feel a hand on me. I whip around to see Angela with an alarmed look.

"Oh, hey Angela. Sorry, I was thinking, you scared me."

"I can see that. I came by because Rose wants us to come to her office." She steps back, waiting for me to compose myself.

I cringe inwardly, worried that my guilt for flirting with Rose's husband is written all over my face. I follow Angela and resist her attempts at making conversation. She knocks on the closed door to the office. When we get the okay to enter, we do and I can't meet Rose's eyes.

I scan her office, desperate for anything that will either prove or disprove my rising guilt.

"Ok, I am getting right to it. Our team landed one of the new authors and I want you two to work together on it. Do you want it?" She looks at us both with a huge smile on her face. I know that she worked hard to get this opportunity for us.

We both nod, excitedly. "Yes, please." I say. "Can't wait," replies Angela.

"Good! Come over here so you can see what I am thinking." We move to her side of the desk and she goes over her ideas for the series of books she wants the author to write. After a few minutes, I realize that she isn't going to call me out for flirting with her husband and I relax.

Just as we wrap up our discussion, I notice a picture frame on her desk. I can see that she is with a tall guy, but I can't see his hair or enough of his face to determine if its sex hair or not.

"Who is that?" I ask while pointing to the picture.

Her face softens as she smiles, "It's my husband, Emmett." She picks up the picture and hands it to me. My face breaks out in a huge smile.

It's NOT sex hair!

"That was taken on our honeymoon in Hawaii." I hand the picture back to her.

"You guys make a great couple." She smiles and blushes.

I leave her office feeling lighter, the guilt is gone and it's replaced with a fierce determination to make sure sex hair knows I'm the best thing for him.

But to do that, I need help, and I know just the person.

When I get back to my desk, I pick up my phone. I hear it ring and my knee starts to bounce. When the other ends picks up, I don't let them speak.

"Alice, I need your help."

**A/N: Ahh so she know's sex hair is not married to Rose and she is ready to go get her man! For those of you who did not catch my hint on Thursday, they meet next week.. and they talk... face to face... it is happening.. are you ready? Go hit the review button.. you know you want to.. you know I need you to! Do it! lol... *mwah***


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey there! Soo... I'll make this quick... *waves* to all the new readers... thanks for joining the Bus.. pleae.. read the rules.. they are there for your safety and the safety of the other passengers!**

**Love to TeamPattinson for her mad beta skills and to fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress for giving this a looksy and their stamp of approval!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just taking them on a bus ride! ;) Soo... we left Bella resolved to kick things up a notch..let's see how she did that! ENJOY! **

EPOV

My fingers drum on the steering wheel as I navigate through traffic. I'm meeting Emmett at his place before we head over to Safeco Field for today's game. Emmett and Rose live not too far outside Seattle in Renton. From his place it's a short fifteen minute drive to the field.

It's our first game in weeks and I'm looking forward to it. It's a rare sunny day with no hint of rain in the sky. It's the perfect weather for outdoor baseball.

I hum along with some Nickelback and think back to yesterday after work. Ass girl was in fine form.

There was a sway to her hips, a teasing smile on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eye. She was a sight to watch as she made her way towards the bus stop.

I was thankful that I had my shades on as it let me ogle her without her knowing as she walked toward me. Images of her legs wrapped around my hips as I fucked her played in my head. Never had I had such a visceral reaction to someone.

As she drew closer, she looked my way and gave me a smirk before she leaned against the bus shelter wall and took out a book.

I wanted to feel a bit perturbed at what I perceived as a casual dismissal of me. But I had a feeling she was just playing hard to get. I could appreciate that. It made victory that much sweeter.

I turned my gaze from her, but kept her in my line of sight. It wasn't too long before she began to play with her hair, twisting it around a finger and then letting it spiral off. Then she started to bite that plump lower lip of hers. That was all it took. I was hard, fucking rock hard.

Ass girl was flirting _and _teasing me. Looks like she's ready to get serious. I licked my lips at all the dirty little fantasies running through my head. Even on the bus, she continued to flirt with me. She would cross and then uncross her legs. She played with collar of her shirt, her fingers dipping low every once in awhile. I figured if she could play dirty, so would I.

She wasn't very sneaky in the glances she was throwing my way. So, the next time she looked, I adjusted myself. Her eyes went wide, her mouth parted in a small O and then she licked her lips.

Ohh, fuck me now!

I was soo hard when I got home that I went straight into my shower. I came so fucking hard that I had to slump against the wall to catch my breath. Of course, thinking about yesterday and how ass girl made me feel is making me hard all over again!

I spend the rest of the drive to Emmett's thinking of things to kill my massive hard-on. It works only after I think of dead rotting kittens in bed with my parents.

About twenty minutes after arriving at Emmett's we are walking towards our seats with beer, peanuts and our gloves.

Yea, we have our gloves. In our defense, our seats are in prime foul ball territory right off the first base line. We have caught several of them and let me tell you, trying to do that bare handed sucks.

I reign in my intense desire to ask Emmett if he has talked to Rose, so I have a name for ass girl. I know he was supposed to talk to Rose soon.

I want to know so badly, but I play it cool! If I let Emmett know, he'll hold that shit over my head for all of eternity.

The game is good. We are whipping Oakland's ass, having already chased their starter out of the game and it's only the top of the fifth. I buy us another round of beers. My hope is that I can get him loose tongued enough to just tell me. I know, it's a pansy ass move, but I am sorta desperate to know her name. It will give me something to moan when I'm whacking off in the shower.

I start and stop a million times about asking Emmett what he knows. The longer I stew, the more frustrated I get and the more I want to know. Before long, my knee is bouncing and I'm starting to gnaw on my fingers.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Emmett smirk. In an instant, I know that he knows I'm dying to ask him about ass girl. I want to punch the fucker but I know if I do that, he'll never tell me. Now it is a battle of wills. I refuse to cave and show a weakness and beg Emmett for information.

He is just lying back watching me squirm and enjoying every minute of it.

I try to pay attention to the game, but after a while I don't know the score, who's batting or who's on defense. What I do know is that Emmett holds vital information that I desperately need. I can feel the anger, the injustice of it all. I mean, come on.

What does he need to hold onto her name for? It means nothing to him. Just as I feel like I'm about to explode out of my skin I hear Emmett utter a single word.

"Bella."

I whip my head to look at him.

He looks straight ahead as if the game is the most riveting thing on the planet.

"Rose said her name is Bella."

_Bella_

Just like that, that one word calms me down and I feel like I can breathe.

Bella, beautiful.

**A/N: Awww Emmett.. it's not far to be soo mean to Edward... ok..ok.. you can toy with him a little bit! hehe... but now sex hair has a name! Thursday is the big day! I am sooo excited!**

**So give me some love..cuz..well... its my crack...**

**Ohh... speaking of crack.. my lovely twifey, CullensTwiMistress wrote a very, very funny crackfic oneshot... A Kitty's Tale... go and read.. and leave her some love as well.. tell her I sent ya for a hit of the crack! lol**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: *sigh* I love you all sooo much... your reviews make me smile! *mwah* Sooo it Thursday.. which means my vacation is close to ending (boo hoo) and there is something else that is important about today... *ponders*... hmm.. can't place my finger on it..do you know?**

**Love to the team: Beta: TeamPattinson and pre-readers: CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore- you ladies rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I like to pretend to! lol ENJOY!**

27

BPOV

What a fucking awesome week it had been. Once I knew that Emmett was not sex hair, I felt as if a weight had been lifted off of me. This of course left me with all sorts of confidence and I began flirting with him in earnest.

With Alice's help, I was dressing to impress and make him hard. I flashed my cleavage at him so much I think his eyes never left my chest. However, that wasn't all I was doing. There was the sucker trick which I felt silly doing but when I saw his eyes darken as my lips sucked the sugary treat, I became addicted to them.

Gone was the shy, casual flirting and in its place was blatant eye fucking and come hither looks. I knew he was looking at me and he knew that I knew. By the time I got home most days I was quivering wet mess. My vibe was getting a work out.

My only wish was that I knew his name. It kinda sucked having to yell out sex hair as I came. Hey, don't judge, it's all I have.

The good thing was that this wasn't all one sided flirting. Oh no, sex hair gave as good as he got. He made no qualms about openly ogling me. He would casually look me up and down, although his gaze was scorching and intense. The smirk that he would flash after he mentally undressed me was enough to melt my panties.

But it was his fucking tongue that entranced me. It was so pink and pointy. I have had more than one fantasy involving that tongue and my pussy. Okay, fine, it's my favorite one, can you blame me?

So, when I arrive at work I'm walking on air. As I got off the bus today he touched my arm and it sent sparks shooting through my body. I may have whimpered a bit. The smile on my face was beaming. Now all I needed is the courage to take this one step further.

Alice is my constant cheerleader. Psyching me up and telling me that I have the courage and confidence to do it. I have been close, several times, but each time I lost my nerve. I think he can sense it, because he never pushes. It's almost like he knows this is hard for me and is letting me go at my own pace.

I know, I am sure I am reading too much into this, but it's all I have.

I am locking my purse into one of my desk drawers when a frantic Rose comes to my desk.

"Bella, you're here! Meeting now."

She takes off and I am left feeling a bit confused and bewildered. Sensing that there is something going on, I make my way quickly to the meeting room. When I enter I see that everyone else is just as puzzled as me. I take my usual seat next to Angela and shoot her a questioning look.

She shrugs and turns towards the door where Rose has just walked in. We all look at our leader and wait for her to tell us what's going on.

"Morning everyone. Let's get right to it. Jessica called this morning; she went into pre-term labor last night." A small gasp went up around the room. Rose raised her hand.

"She and the baby are fine, but she is on strict bed rest. They stopped her labor but any movement tends to bring on contractions. Because of this I need to reshuffle her assignments. I am sorry for that."

No one really cares about the extra work. We are all hoping that things go smoothly for her. Rose instantly begins to hand off Jess' work. When she turns to me, she has an apologetic look on her face.

"Bella, you need to jump right into that romance series she was working on." I nod, that's no big deal I have been helping with it since I started. "I need the first three books done by Monday."

She says this so fast, I wasn't sure I heard her. She explains that Midnight Sun wants to move up the publishing date by three months.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to work on them this weekend. I hate having to ask you to do this, but it's unavoidable."

I can tell she hates asking this of me, but I can manage. "It's fine Rose. I understand we are in a time pinch."

The relief on her face is palatable.

The day goes by fast and before I know it, I am struggling towards the bus stop. My arms are filled with the three large manuscripts. Because they are editable copies, they are extra thick and wide, allowing for notes and changes.

I make it to the bus stop as people are boarding and I try to shuffle the books around to make them easier to carry, but nothing works.

I am on the bus and about half way to an empty seat when the bus takes off. It catches me off guard and I wobble. I over correct and watch in horror as the books and I start to fall into an occupied seat. The books land with a thud on someone lap.

I hear a muffled 'oomph' seconds before I fall on top of the books.

A louder grunt of pain caused me to look and discover that I just fell into the lap of sex hair himself.

Fuck my life.

**A/N: Ahhhh that's right...they meet! hehe... soo.. ya like? I know.. there wasn't any conversation but all of Saturday's post will be one giant conversation! Soo... I am owed a review by a few readers who were on a review strike until they meet.. pay up! *bitch brow* Come... let me hear you squeal!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Heheh... you guys crack me up! Most loved how ass girl and sex hair met..others felt a bit cheated..hehe... I LOVED all the reviews! FF was being an utter fail in sending me review alerts, so I did my best to answer them.. if I missed you.. I am sooo sorry...**

**Love to my team of girl: TeamPattinson, fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress- *mwah* love ya ladies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own worthless MegaMillions lotto tickets that got me shit! EJOY!**

28

EPOV

As I board the bus I try not to be discouraged that ass girl did not make this bus. It happens, I know. But we had been flirting all week, it was fun and cute. I look forward to our brief little flirting dates on the bus.

So by the time the bus starts to move, I am no longer paying attention to anything but searching through my songs for something to listen to. I am surprised when something very hard drops very close to my junk. Air rushes out of me and before I can react to anything, something else drops hard on top of me.

Immediately I am assaulted by the scent of vanilla and honey. My gut tells me who it is before my eyes give me visual confirmation.

It is ass girl and my first instinct is to spew some cheesy line. But the blush and look of mortification on her face curbs that reaction. Instead, I try to help her straighten up and get situated. While this isn't the most idyllic way for us to meet, I'm not going to let it pass me by.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"I'm so sorry," she mutters simultaneously.

Her skin is warm and soft when I touch her, merely to help her out, of course. When she is at last seated, I gather up the rather large books that started this all.

"I can take those," she murmurs. Her voice is soft and sweet and it makes me hard.

"I can hold them, it's no big deal. Plus you have a lot with you." I gesture to the other two bags she has with her. Hoping to take her mind off how we met, I barrel ahead.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." I hold out my hand.

She smiles and it only enhances her beauty. "Bella Swan," she replies as her tiny hand grasps mine.

I do an internal high five with myself when she proves I had the right name. "It's nice to finally get to meet and talk to you."

This causes her to blush and bite her lower lip. My eyes flick to that lip and I have to restrain myself from leaning over and kissing her. Instead, I start to talk.

I find out that she does in fact work for Midnight Sun as an editor. She just recently moved from Jacksonville. She is even more captivating than I thought.

I tell her that I work for Elite, which makes her smile. I tell her I am originally from Chicago, but moved out this way as a teen.

All too soon I realize that the bus is pulling into the park and ride. I'm amazed that we were able to keep talking the entire ride back to Tacoma. It also makes me admit that I don't want our time to come to an end just yet.

I help her gather her stuff. When she reaches for the books, I shake my head, "Let me do the gentlemanly thing and help you with these." I unleash the full Cullen charm on her.

She blinks rapidly and gives me a breathy, "Okay, thanks."

In silence we walk to her car, neither one of us bringing up the obvious point that I know what she drives. As she opens up her door I ask where she would like the books to go.

"Um, passenger side, thanks again." I place them on the seat and close the door.

I'm still not ready to leave; I am desperate that it not end yet. But one look at the items she is bringing home and I fear getting shot down. I lean on her car and look to see that she is biting her lower lip, nerves evident in the tense way she is holding her body.

"Sorry, again for earlier on the bus. I wasn't prepared for it to move while I was still standing."

A small blush creeps back onto her face, it's sexy as fuck.

I give her a small chuckle, "Yeah, it's a hazard of riding the bus." I pause and decide, fuck it.

Time to man up, Cullen.

"Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink with me tonight."

**A/N: I know... I know... a cliffie... hey..put down the nerf balls! It's not that bad of one..**

**So, whats on tap for next week SE? We get drinks... and *sniff* maybe a lime thats not self-induced.. soo.. that could mean a little kissing?**

**OK... so I decided to enter the Tales from the Void contest... voting startes on April 1..pleae read the entries and vote for your favorite... please.. there are some awesome stories.**

**Ok.. so lay it on me.. good? Bad? Awesome? See ya on Tuesday!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: *stares in wonder at my fuck awesome readers* Yea.. you guys just amaze me... and make me laugh. The response to Edward and Bella FINALLY meeting blew me away! Plus, hardly anyone gave me shit for ending it the way I did, altho there were a few threats that I better not make her say no! *chuckles*'**

**Love to beta- TeamPattinson and pre-readers: CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore! *mwah***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just put them on a bus and take them for a ride. Soo... ready for her answer? ENJOY!**

29

BPOV

Did I hear him right? A drink? With me? I'm stunned, I'm flabbergasted. I 'm also aware enough to realize my mouth is hanging open.

I snap it shut and blink. All ability to think and form rational words have escaped me and sex hair, um…Edward, is waiting for my response.

"If you can't…I mean…I see all the work you have," he gestures to the books he so kindly helped carry to my car.

"No!" I blurt out.

A shocked expression crosses his face and I can see he misunderstood. Get it together, Swan.

"I meant I don't have to, nor do I want to do work tonight. A drink sounds perfect." I hesitate briefly and watch as a gorgeous smile spreads across his face.

"Do you mind if I go and freshen up, get comfortable and all that stuff?" I worry my lower lip, fearful that he may second guess his invitation.

"Sure," he breathes. "Do you want to meet or can I pick you up?" There is hopefulness in his voice.

It is sweet that he wants to pick me up, but, the cop's daughter in me plays it safe.

"Um, meet you there. Where did you have in mind? I'm still new to the area."

I watch as he scrunches up his face in concentration. It allows me to really look at him without shame or embarrassment and I'm stunned to see how green his eyes really are. They remind me of summer.

His voice snaps me away from his eyes and I focus on his words, "There is a quiet bar over off Tremaine Avenue called The Eagle Club. How about we meet there in an hour? Will that be enough time?"

I smile and nod, plenty of time. He gives me another dazzling smile and I feel my panties dampen just a little more.

"Great," he slaps the hood of my car, "see you there." Another wink and he is walking to his car. I groan at the site of his ass.

_Focus, Bella. You have one hour to make him drool._

As I am pulling away, I whip out my phone.

"Alice, you need to help me!"

When I get home, she is waiting for me with an outfit. Twenty minutes later I am re-dressed and on my way over to The Eagle Club. My stomach is a riot of butterflies. I can't believe I am doing this.

When I pull up to the bar I take a few moments to calm down and compose my racing heart.

_You can do this, Bella. You have been flirting with him for over two weeks. He wants you!_

With one last glance in the mirror to check my hair and make-up, I am out of the car and up to the doors before I psyche myself out.

The bar is rather tame. It's not real busy, there is soft jazz coming from a piano in the corner. The atmosphere is cozy and intimate. I scan the area looking for Edward, praying that he didn't change his mind.

When I spot him, I stop breathing. Gone are the work clothes and in their place are hip hugging jeans and a fitted t-shirt. My mouth fills with drool and my new clean and dry panties flood. He is drop dead gorgeous and for a few short hours he is mine.

I walk towards him and he still hasn't seen me yet. His knee is bouncing and I wonder if he's worried that I stood him up.

As if I would ever do that!

When his eyes finally sweep in my direction, he looks relieved and excited all in the space of a heartbeat.

As I draw up to the table, he stands and offers me a chair.

Hmm, he has manners.

A waiter comes to take our orders. "Do you want an appetizer as well, Bella?"

I love how my name just rolls off his tongue.

"That would be great." I smile and turn to the waiter. "I'll have a glass of Blue Moon and mozzarella sticks if you have them."

The waiter nods and then looks at Edward.

His face is fixed on me with such a goofy smile on his face.

"Super nachos and a Blue Moon as well."

"What's so funny?" I ask as the waiter walks away.

"You just surprise me, Bella. That's all."

**A/N: Aww... happy? Hmm makes me thirsty for a Blue Moon...**

**Ok.. It is time to vote for the Tales From The Void Contest.. I have an entry.. please go read the great entries and vote for your favorite story. The link to vote is at the top fo the profile: http:/www . fanfiction . net/~talesfromthevoidcontest just remove the spaces by the dots.**

**Now.. go ahead and review. hehe... yea.. DO IT! See ya on Thursday!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: *waves to all the new readers and hands out bus passes and bus rules* Welcome to all the newbies to the SE Bus! Can I say.. your reviews to them FINALLY haivng a 'date' was out of the world! I never laughed sooo hard! You guys are the best!**

**Love to my team of ladies who worked hard tomake this look good: TeamPattinson, fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress *mwah***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. yadda yadda yadda got it? Good! ENJOY!**

30

EPOV

I give her a smile and the one she graces me with endears me to her even more. I am truly enchanted by her. I can't but help stare at her. I feel as if she has rendered me stupid.

When our food and drinks come, we fall into easy conversation about everything and anything.

We share iPod lists when Bella confesses to being extraordinarily interested in my music. I'm pleased when she gets excited that we share similar tastes.

"You have lots of classical music. That surprises me. You don't seem to be the classical music type." She murmurs as she scrolls through my music.

I give her a non-committal shrug. "My parents are big classical music fans and I played a lot of it growing up."

"What do you play?" she asked.

"Piano mostly, although I can play guitar, just not well." I give her a small smile. I'm a bit self-conscious of my playing.

She looks at me with wide eyes and I get lost in their chocolate depths.

"That's pretty amazing." She bites her lips and I want pull it away and soothe it with my fingers. "Maybe one day I'll get to hear you play?" Her voices drops low and I strain to hear her.

She wants to hear me play?

This means she wants to see me beyond this night. I'm relieved at this little revelation.

"Sure." I answer without another thought.

The rest of the night flies by and before I know it, it's time to leave.

We are both apprehensive about leaving, but once I pay the bill and she gathers her purse, it's inevitable. I walk her to her car, my hand on the small of her back.

When we get to the familiar Nissan, Bella whirls fast to face me.

"Um, can I have your number, Edward?" She says it fast and mumbled, as if she is worried I'll refuse her.

I want to tell her that I wouldn't refuse her anything. Instead I smile at her softly.

"Sure." I hand her my phone and watch as she calls her number. When we both hear it ring, she hands it back.

"I had a wonderful time. Thanks for inviting me out." She looks at me shyly, through her lashes.

The heat from her body washes over me. I feel the softness of her hand and the movement of her chest as she breaths.

"The pleasure is all mine, Bella." She licks her lips and the need to feel them flares. "May I kiss you, Bella?"

**A/N: *ducks and hides in my seat* I know.. I know.. it is short and there is a cliffie! But you hurt me.. and I am taking my pink zip drive with me and you'll never hear her answer! *hold zip drive over fire* I know.. I don't play fair.. hehe**

**April 6th is the last day to vote in the Tales from the Void Contest.. I entered... go read some amazing stories and vote for your fav!**

**Now... what ya think of their date.. I like love.. not ohh Witchy you mean litle bitch.. cuz I know I am! *blows air kisses***


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: The pink flash drive is safe! You guys cracked me up with your reviews- to a threatened review strike (Mandi) to throwing water on the fire...to verbal abuse (Mina and HMM) hehe... I loved them all! hehe... so... lets get to the answer..**

**Love to TeamPattinson- my beta CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore.. pre-readers who cheer me on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... but I own Busward and Assella! ENJOY!**

31

BPOV

He wants to kiss me?

Hell to the yes!

But my mouth won't work for me to say the word so I nod mutely.

I see relief in his eyes that I didn't deny him. Like I would ever do that.

Ever so slowly his head bends towards mine, I feel our breaths mingling. I lick my lips in anticipation. His green eyes bore into me like hardened emeralds and I swallow the moan that threatens to come out.

His lips touch mine in a petal soft chaste kiss. Once, twice and then again for a third time. Before he can pull away, I fist my hands in his shirt and mold my body to him.

I place open mouth kisses, lightly, tasting him. He tastes and smells like man, earth and spice. It's a heady, intoxicating scent. Gently his hands grip my waist, pulling me harder against him.

I feel the tautness of his muscles, the strength and power.

He returns my kisses with equal passion and gentleness. We tease each other with our tongues, but we both know it's too soon to go much farther.

Reluctantly we both pull away and he rests his head on my forehead. In silence I revel in his nearness and the way everything just seems to click. Its equal parts exhilarating and scary.

All too soon, I feel him reach around me to open the car door.

"Thank you, Bella. For everything." There is no mistaking the honesty and reverence in his voice.

His hand comes to cup my face and I can't help but nuzzle into it. It's warm and oddly comforting. He places a soft kiss on my nose and I swear my ovaries swooned.

I felt it. Honest to fucking God.

"Thank you, Edward. I had an amazing time." I reach up and place a soft kiss on his cheek. I watch as his eyes flutter close.

Pulling away to allow me to get into my car, I hold back a whimper, I miss his body heat. "Don't work too hard this weekend. I'll call you to give you a break."

"Sounds good." I smile at him and he gives me a dazzling one in response.

With a heavy heart, I slowly get into my car and when I am all settled in, Edward shuts the door. He watches as I pull away, waving.

I make it to the end of the street before I let out a huge girlie squeal of delight. I whip out my phone and hit Alice's number.

When she answers, I scream, "He kissed me! Alice, he fucking kissed me and OMG, it curled my toes and that was without tongue."

"You will tell me all about it when you get home. I am chilling the wine as we speak."

I laugh at her exuberance, "Deal. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

I threw my phone in the center console and licked my lips. They still taste like him and it leaves me wanting more. More kisses, with tongue, more caresses, more contact with his heated skin.

I just want more of Edward Cullen and since I've had a sample, I want it all.

**A/N: Aww... see..they kissed! Happy! I hope so!**

**Whats on tap for next week: Edward keeps Bella smiling as she works her weekend away, Bella surprises Edward with a request and they ride the bus into work... together... how will that go?**

**So... tell me your thoughts? Love to hear from ya! See ya on Tuesday!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: A new week and 3 new chapters of SE coming your way! You guys amazed me with all your squeals of delight that they finally kissed! Thanks for making my day!**

**Love like always to TeamPattinson, fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress- they really help make this look good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just play in the sandox with my giant bus! ENJOY!**

32

EPOV

My laundry is done; my living room and bathroom are clean. I even start a grocery list. I try watching TV but I feel restless. I surf the web, but get bored quickly. My entire body feels like a live wire, I am primed and ready for something.

But what I am waiting for I have no idea.

_Bella, you moron. You want to talk to Bella._

It's true. I do. Yet, one look at the clock tells me if I call or even text her now it would be pathetic. Right? I mean it's not even ten-thirty. I sigh, feeling frustrated and confused.

A run. I need to run. It's one of the few things I can do to settle my mind.

In a matter of minutes I have on shorts, ratty t-shirt and my shoes. I strap my running iPod to my arm and secure my ear buds. When I am all warmed and stretched, I start a nice pace, heading for the paths that are behind my town house complex.

While music fills my ears, my feet pound out the familiar cadence, my mind wanders to Bella. What is it about her?

I was attracted instantly to her ass. Tight, cute and completely bitable. So that makes sense. She is beautiful, but in a way that I never went for in a woman. She is natural and pure.

Unlike the high maintenance girls with plastic parts I used to go for.

There is a purity and sexiness that surrounds her that gets me hot. The way she would flirt with confidence and bravado one second and be all blushing and shy the next captivated me. She is smart, funny, has great taste in music, even with her 80's fascination aside.

She is such the opposite of what I am used to, but so much of what I want. She's perfect.

That thought stops me cold. But I can't deny the rightness of it. Bella is perfect. Everything feels right, natural with her. She's sweet, honest, and adorable. There isn't a fake bone or body part on her.

She's the girl of my dreams.

With the little energy I have left, I run back home, desperate to text her. Once home I raced through my shower and grab my phone the second I am dressed.

_Working hard or hardly working?- E_

It seems like an eternity passes before my phone rings with her response.

_A little bit of both.-B_

I chuckle at the image it pulls up.

_That bad, huh? Thanks for last night. I had a fantastic time.-E_

_You have no idea. If I read one more heaving bosom…Ugh. I had a great time as well.-B_

I knew that she had to be blushing as she was typing that out. I laugh and sit down as I reply.

_Sounds tedious. Must be moving slowly.-E_

_Extremely, I have three to get through by Monday.-B_

I could hear the frustration in her text. To help her cope, we text back and forth for a few minutes before she says she should get back to her work.

_Thanks for the distraction. Talk later?-B_

_Count on it!-E_

Over the rest of the weekend I would send her random texts about songs, what I was doing and stupid knock-knock jokes I looked up.

But it was her text on Sunday that floored me.

_That was a dumb joke. But it made me smile. Off to finish up. Umm… save you a seat tomorrow?-B_

I texted back a simple 'yes', but I couldn't help but do a little shimmy in excitement.

**A/N: Awwww Edward is all twitterpated! Love to all who voted in the Tales of the Void Contest, my story, Bind Me To You, was tied for 5th place in the public vote!**

**I have a question for all my readers, I would love to do the Fandom for Hunger and I am asking you guys, what would youlike to see a contiueation of: Bind Me To You or Three for the Road? Both are one shots on my profile, check them out and let me know which one you'd like to see more of!**

**Ok.. so.. can I get a review! *mwah***


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Yea... one word and you all go crazy! *shakes head* I say twitterpated and I get Bambi quoted to me! AWESOME! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves!**

**Love, like always to TeamPattinson, Beta and pre-readers: CullensTwiMistress andfanfichardcore! *mwah***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything close to it, I just play with her stuff like my old Barbies! ENJOY!**

33

BPOV

I consult my reflection early Monday morning, worried that it will look as if I'm trying too hard. Alice assures me it is the perfect outfit. I'm still not convinced.

It's a light grey pencil skirt with a slit up the back that just goes to the top of my knees. She pairs it with a silky black lace cami with a practically see-through gauzy blue shirt. She wound my hair in an elegant French twist and pulls out some wispy sections to frame my face. My make-up is light and minimal. She tries to put me in some death heels, but I resist and she consents to my black ballet flats.

I'm nervous as I drive to the park and ride. My palms are sweaty and I swear I'm starting to sweat under my arms. I blast the air conditioner to help cool me down.

When I arrive, I scan the lot and see that he has yet to arrive. This gives me time to try and calm my frazzled nerves.

I have no idea why I'm freaking out. I have been able to talk to him with ease and comfort. He's not over-bearing, pushy or obnoxious. He has been funny, kind, sweet and downright sexy in his texts.

I try to tell myself that there is nothing to worry about. He is interested and wants to see me. That should be all that matters. Deep down, it is, but the old doubts and insecurities are hard to relinquish.

Moments later, a car pulls up next to mine and I see its Edward in his sensible Volvo and it gives me another chuckle. I pull out with a huge smile on my face and he takes notice.

"Morning. What's with the smile?" He gives me a dazzling smile in return. He starts to head my way and I feel my heart race.

"Morning. Just smiling over your mom car. It doesn't scream young, hot executive." I let out a small giggle.

He narrows his eyes slightly, as if I have offended him and the car. "Hey, my car is awesome." He gives me a little hip check and then snakes his arm around me to settle me.

I roll my eyes, "If you say so." I turn towards my passenger side to go gather the huge manuscripts.

"Let me help you with that."

I nod and open the door. I can't help but check out his ass and smile. He has on tight black dress pants that have a hint of pinstripe and dark green button down shirt with a plain black tie. He is hotness personified.

"Why are these so big?" he asks as he jumbles them in his arm as we walk towards the waiting area.

"It allows for room to make edits and comments as you proofread. Normally we are not allowed to take them out of the office. But due circumstances, my boss got me the okay, as long as I had them back by Monday."

I look up at him. "That was kind of a word vomit, wasn't it?"

He smiles and it's dazzling. "You're sort of cute when you talk about your work." He adjusts the books again. "So, do you like Midnight Sun more than where you worked in Jacksonville?"

I laugh, "Hell yea. My old boss was a dickwad of the highest order. He gave me all the crappy assignments and still thought I should get his coffee every morning. I love it here. Although, I haven't been out to see the sights much."

"Well," he says as he leans in close to my ear, "I will just have to remedy that."

His scent swirls around me, a heady mixture of earth and man. Words escaped me so I only nod in response. He laughs and then faces the bus as we start to file on. He picks seats towards the back and places the books in the overhead compartment along with our bags.

"Do you want the window?" he gestures for me to get in first.

I settle in as he does the same. The heat of his body washes over me. I have an insane urge to burrow down deep next to him. Instead I settle for pressing my thigh close to his.

As the bus pulls away I feel as Edward slides his hand to mine. Ever so gently and softly he twines our fingers together. It feels right, holding his hand. I squeeze it to show him that I am more than fine with holding hands.

I hear him breathe in relief.

"So, Bella have you ever looked around and people watched on the bus? Well, except for me?"

**A/N: Hehe... the next chapter will be a little glimpse into the type of people I ride with on a daily basis. So.. they are sitting together AND holding hands... can I get a YAY!**

**Ok.. so LuRose and Raven badgered me on FB to give a teaser for SE.. I gave one for next Thursday post.. check me out on FB: Joey Witchyvampgirl Masen.. Hope to see you there! Otherwise.. next post is on Sat!**

**Send me some love? If ya do.. I'll see if I can get Edward to join us on the bus on Saturday! Thanks!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey all! It's Saturday and I am giving this to ya early as I have a busy as fuck day! Sooo I hope ya like it. It's on the short side.. but I am just getting them back into the swing of things!**

**Love as always to my team who helps me out tremendously! TeamPattinson, fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress. *mwah***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just a wish to have hotties on my bus! Passes are all swiped for today! ENJOY!**

34

EPOV

I'm not sure what possesses me to hold her hand. But once I do, it feels natural and right. Her squeeze back tells me she feels the same. Which I'll admit makes me feel all giddy inside. I think I'm turning into a girl or something.

When I ask if she has ever people watched on the bus, except for me, she blushes and shakes her head no.

"Oh, it's fun, especially if you take the same bus every day. You should spend some time watching." I give her a wink.

"Well, share what you know." She cuddles a little closer and looks up at me through her long lashes.

I stifle the urge to make out like teenage kids and bend down to talk to her.

"Well, we have the little old lady crew. They always sit in the front and talk Jose's ear off. He loves the attention."

"Who's Jose," she asks. I remember that I did not introduce her to him when we got on.

"He's our driver. I'll introduce you when we get off." She smiles and nods. "So they talk his ear off but at Christmas time, he gets tons of cookies from them."

She giggles and its music to my ears.

"Over there," I say, pointing a few rows over and in front of us, "are the sleepers. I have no reason why they sit close together. But, in about five minutes they will all be asleep. One even snores."

She giggle snorts and I raise an eye at her, "Ahh classy there, Bella. A giggle snort, really?"

She blushes and I smile at her. She is too fucking adorable. I can't help myself so I place a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I can't help it. Is this what you did on the bus before me? People watch and make up names for them?" She tries to level me with a stern glare, but her mouth turns up at the corners and we burst out laughing once more.

I have never laughed so much in my life.

I give her a shrug in response. "I like to people watch, it's kind of fascinating."

I stay away from the name part, fearful she'll ask me what I called her. Makes me wonder if she had a name for me. Maybe one day I'll tell her.

We spend the rest of the trip just talking and sharing music with each other. It feels like we have done this everyday of our lives. For the first time in a long time, I dread going into work. It will be a long day until I can see her again.

"Um, Edward, do you, um want to do lunch? Unless you have plans, then that's okay, I mean we can do it another time. I am sure that…"

I place my finger on her lips to stop the word vomit. Her entire face breaks out in a furious blush.

"Lunch sounds great."

The smile she gives me is stunning and I want to kiss her something fierce. But, all too soon it's our stop and we start to gather our things. I hold onto the books until we get to my building.

"I can walk you to your building. I feel bad giving these back to you to carry." My face frowns as I try to figure out a way to carry them for her.

"You're sweet, and I'll be fine. Text you later about lunch?"

I nod as she grabs the heavy books from my arms. I watch as she juggles them and walks away.

All I can think about is that it is going to be a long time before lunch.

**A/N: OK.. on my bus.. we do have the older ladies who ALWAYS sit up front and they gab like there is no tomorrow.. and I can count 6 people who fall asleep within the first 10 min of a ride... *hears knock***

**WVG: Hey readers.. Edward joined us.**

**Edward: Umm Witchy, ya know ya kinda made me sound like a pussy ya know today! *gives me panicked look***

**WVG: Aww hun.. you're in love.. it's ok?**

**Edward: WAIT? LOVE? Ohh come on Witchy.. let's not go there now..okay.. Ya wanted me to come say hi and I am here...**

**WVG: *gives Edward bitch brow* We WILL revisit this soon Edward... but anywho.. the party is in the back.. they were told to be on their best behavior. Don't drink the punch I think Bec Wilde spiked it again, watch out for JR she may squeal and well.. yea.. just be careful back there...**

**Be nice to him ladies!**

**Here's whats on tap for next week: We have lunch and well Bella ramps up her flirting to a point that sex hair has no clue what to do... hehe...**

** Now.. can I have some sugar? Go ahead.. push the button.. hehe... I dare ya! xxoo**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Ahhh.. another week and more SE to bring to you lovely people! I want to thank you all for alerting, faving and reviewing! *mwah***

**To TeamPattinson, my beta... thanks for makig it shine. To CullensTwiMistress and fanficharcare.. thanks for pre-reading and giving it 2 thumbs up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just this story! ENJOY!**

35

BPOV

I asked him to lunch! Of course it came with a side of word diarrhea, but still, I did it. Alice would be proud of me. Hell, I'm proud of me!

I can feel his eyes on me and I want to turn around and look at him, but these books are heavy and I want to get to my desk.

The trip in was fun and nice. He was sweet and kind, sexy and cute. I want him so much. The sound of his low voice is like silk against my skin. The heat of his body envelopes me. And don't get me going on his scent. I want to roll around in it. Mark myself with it. Hell, if I could bathe in it, I would.

When I finally make it to my desk, the whole office is occupied with activity. I find it odd as most don't arrive until after I get in. I see Angela and wave her over.

"What's going on? It's like a madhouse."

I continue to put away items in my bag and hang up my jacket.

"Ohh, you haven't heard?" Her eyes are bright and shiny. "Rose was able to get the second new author. We have a meeting in thirty minutes to reshuffle workloads."

"Wow, she has to be excited." Angela nods her head.

"Yea, she is ecstatic. Bring a list of what you are working on to the meeting. See you there."

She scampers off and I sit down and fire up my computer. As I start to write my list of projects, my phone chirps with an incoming text.

_Did you make it okay, or do I need to save you from the heavy burden?-E_

I laugh at him. He was really upset that I didn't let him walk me to my building.

_I am fine. I think I grew some muscles. Maybe you can feel them at lunch!-B_

I hit send and then really thought about what I said. I stare at my phone in horror. Did I really just say that? I feel like Baby in _Dirty Dancing_ after the watermelon comment.

Way to scare him off, Bella.

My phone chirps again and I debate if I want to look. I see his name flashing on the screen.

Woman up, Bella.

I opened up the text and smile.

_Is that all I get to feel?-E_

Hmm, a little flirting by text. Is there a name for that or is this borderline sext-ing?

_Only if you're a good boy. See you at lunch.-B_

Take that Mr. Sex Hair.

**A/N: Ohhh Bella... thats pretty sexy of you.. can she follow up her words with actions?**

**A little announcement... I have decided to do the Fandom Against Hunger and the overwhelming response was that I do a continuation of Bind Me To You.. so that is what I am going to do! If you would like to give to this worthy cause, you will be able to read my little contribution before all others. To donate please go to: http:/fandomcause dot info/ I thank you in advance to anyone who donates to this great casue!**

**Ok.. so..reviews are welcome.. go ahead and hit the button!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: It's Thursday! Quickly- love to all the new bus riders! Welcome..please read the bus rules! Soo we left our little busbirds with Bella flirting via text.. what does lunch bring!**

**Love to TeamPattinson, fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress for helping with beta and pre-reading! *mwah***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just an unhealthy amount of information about riding the bus. ENJOY!**

36

EPOV

_Only if you're a good boy. See you at lunch.-B_

I sat and re-read that simple text over and over. It makes me hard and I want to skip lunch and find a place to make out with her.

This little slice of sexy Bella is maddening. She makes me want her so much more than I already did. I adjust my extremely hard cock and try to focus on the reports sitting in front of me.

I make headway, more than I thought I would make with my mind straying to Bella every few minutes. I fire off my last email and get ready to meet her for lunch. I had texted her and suggested a really good sub place in a building over. She is supposed to meet me outside my building.

I'm outside for less than five minutes when I see her walking down the street. The view from the front is just as good as watching her ass sway.

When she reaches me, I bend down and brush a soft kiss on her cheek. She looks up at me with a startled expression and I'm about to apologize when she shocks me with her words.

"Oh, I know you can do better." Then she winks.

The caveman in me takes up the challenge and I grab her forcibly, pulling her closer to me. My lips swoop down to capture hers. My tongue swipes her lower lip and she opens to my invitation. I taste her and she is exquisite She nibbles on my upper lip while I suckle her lower lip.

I press a few chaste, open mouth kisses to her lips and then pull away.

"Is that better?" I give her my trademark Cullen smirk.

"Much." Just then both of our stomachs rumble and we laugh. "Let's eat, I am starving."

I nod and reach down to grasp her hand in mind. "Follow me."

It takes us only a few minutes to reach Potbelly Sandwich Shop. I see her looking at the place. "Have you ever had one of their sandwiches?"

She shakes her head. "Are they good?" She peruses the menu.

"Yes, very good, but their malts are even better." I keep hold of her hand as we wait in the small line. I pull her closer to me, the feel of her body fits perfect with mine.

I rest my chin on her head. "So, what ya gonna get?"

She chews her lip as she contemplates, "The turkey looks good."

"Good choice. What flavor malt you want?"

"Strawberry," she replies and I feel my cock grow hard as images of feeding her succulent strawberries and licking stray juice off her lips.

"Perfect," my voice is husky and strained. "Go find us a seat; I'll put in our order." I place a small kiss on her temple. My hand itches to swat that perfect ass, but I tamp down that desire.

I place our order and bring it to the table Bella has secured for us. I watch her mouth as she bites into the sub. The moans and the way her eyes close in delight make me wonder what she would look like with my dick in her mouth. Said dick, by the way, is starting to be painfully erect.

She doesn't help when she takes a deep suck on the straw and tastes the malt. Her cheeks hallow out with the force of her sucking and I close my eyes and swallow the groan threatening to escape. I try to think of dead puppies, Emmett's hairy ass, even grandma naked. None of them work; I'm still hard and throbbing.

Just when I think it can't get any worse, a small drop of malt is on her lips and her very pink tongue swipes it off. This time there is no stopping my groan.

Bella looks up at me with sparkling eyes. "You were right, this is delicious." She looks at my untouched food. "Is something wrong with yours?"

"Um, no, just want to make sure you liked it." To hide my rather embarrassing thoughts, I began to eat.

**A/N: First off... Potbelly is a real sub place here in Minnesota.. OMG their malts are to die for and ya really need to suck on them they are soo thick! So.. how many of you think that all of Bella's noises and such were all part of her flirting? Show your hands... or hit the review button and let me know...**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: It's Saturday! Woot! First let me say... HELLO! To all the new readers and bus riders! We welcome you to the bus! To all that have alerted and faved.. you've made my day!**

**To TeamPattinson- my beta.. who has 14 chapters of SE in her possession..hehe.. to CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore... pre-readers who giggled at this Edward... alot!**

**Thanks to CaraNo who gave a shout out to SE.. she thinks I'm a cockblocker! *snickers* You haven't seen anything yet! Go read her story Second Page... it is a beautiful, heartwarming story. http:/www dot fanfiction dot net/s/8017705/1/Second_Page**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... just two children driving me up a wall... I'm hanging out in the bus until they grow up! ENJOY!**

37

BPOV

I know he is watching me. His eyes give him away. They turn all hooded and dark. So I decide to experiment and see how easily I can get to him. It didn't take long at all. The moment I bit into the sub, his eyes snap to my mouth.

There is only one thing a guy can be thinking about when looking at a girl's mouth and I would bet everything I own that he is thinking it right now. I give myself an internal fist pump, this is all too easy. Hell, Edward makes it easy. His desires are so clearly written in his eyes. Hiding my satisfied smirk, I suck on the straw. A burst of strawberry flavor floods my mouth. I moan and close my eyes. It _is_ scrumptious.

I hear the small rustle of fabric and I know he's trying to adjust himself. I hallow out my cheeks and he gives a sharp intake of air.

_Oh, Edward! Got a problem in your pants I can help take care of?_

When I open my eyes, the want that I see threatens to consume me. I'm lost in his stormy green eyes. Worried that I may take this too far when we are in no position to finish it, I bring his attention back to the food.

When I see that he is back in control, I engage him in talking about his job.

"So what do you do for Elite?" I give him my full attention to let him know I truly am interested.

"I'm an IT Systems Administer. I am in charge of the entire IT Department. If its computer related, we deal with it."

He goes on to talk, but I don't hear the words. Instead I watch how animated he gets, the passion and excitement he feels about his job. It's refreshing to find someone so into their profession. He finishes telling me all about the debacle with DrawPro and I can see the fire in his eyes. He likes to do his job right.

"Am I boring you with all this geek speak? I am I know it." I see worry lines on his face and I can't have that.

"No," I shake my head to emphasize my point, "it's refreshing and kinda sexy." I bite my lip.

GAH! I shouldn't have said that, but fuck, he is so fucking sexy. Instantly my lady bits start to drool and I feel all squirmy.

Just what I need, to go back to work all horny and unable to do anything about it!

"So you think I'm sexy?" his eyes are filled with playfulness and I want to kiss him senseless.

I can feel the start of a blush as he holds my eyes. This is more than just simple flirting. With him here, close to me, it is so much more. This is real and I want nothing more than to show him how sexy I find him.

Instead of playing coy and seductive, I can only nod mutely and stuff my face with another bite of sub sandwich.

His deep soulful laugh tells me that he knows I find him sexy, but he doesn't call me on it. At least not yet.

Just one more reason why I find that I'm really starting to like Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Couldn't fool you guys... she was sooo playing him! They both were all riled up and no where to go! **

**So.. whats on tap for next week? Edward's thoughts turn lusty, which leaves him frustrated, but he still manages to ask her out, on a REAL date.. and we get to see half of their date!**

**I have a challenge to lay on you... I need bus rules! Make them sensible, make them funny, make then naughty and sexy... but our bus needs rules. So when ya hit the button to give me your thoughts... tell your rules.. I'll compile them and post as an extra!**

**Soo.. go hit the button...**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: It's a new week which mean we have 3 new chapters of SE coming your way! I want to say Welcome to all the new riders! We are happy to have you aboard! So.. we last left our couple eating a very flirty lunch... and we get to hear from Edward.. **

**Love to TeamPattinson- my beta you rock girlie! To fanfichardore and CullensTwiMistress- my pre-readers- you ladies rule!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.. I think we all know this! ENJOY!**

38

EPOV

After that first day, we establish a pattern, ride together in the morning, lunch if we can both swing it and ride home in the afternoon. I find myself looking forward to the next time that I can see her. Even more than that is how much we just talk to each other. Sometimes it is silly little conversations about random thoughts we have, other times its serious discussion about our lives or the world. She has started to consume my every thought and even my dreams.

My pants tighten at the memory of last night's dream; it was so vivid, so fucking real that I swore when I woke, alone.

_Bella, naked, the moon casting her body in a luminous glow. Her lips are swollen from my kisses and her hands are clenched on my arms as I lay feather light kisses along her abs, belly button and hips. I can smell her excitement and her soft cries of passion encourage me to give her more._

_I slowly kiss up her body, darting my tongue out to taste her. As I make my way from her jaw to her lips, I capture her eyes with mine. They are bright and passionate and I can see her need._

"_Please," she utters and I can only obey._

_In one smooth thrust I am deep inside her warm heat. I pause to bring my riotous body under control. She shifts and I move even deeper and we groan at the sensation._

_Slowly and smoothly, I pump in and out of her. I feel the tightness of her pussy, the slickness, the incredible feeling of belonging._

_Her heels are on my ass, spurring me to go deeper and faster. She clings to me as her pussy begins to flutter._

_I reach between us and find her swollen clit._

"_Cum, Bella, cum for me."_

Of course that is as far as the dream got as my alarm woke me up, hard, aching and extremely pissed off. I almost mauled Bella as I gave her a good morning kiss in the parking lot of the park and ride. Good thing that Bella didn't seem to mind. She actually pouted when I pulled away.

I force myself to the present. I only have this lunch hour to be with her as I won't see her till tomorrow morning. Bella has a dinner meeting with the new author she is working with so she is staying in the city until it's over.

To say that I was bummed when she told me she would be busy tonight is an understatement.

I reach for her hand, needing some contact with her. "What do you say to some sightseeing tomorrow? We can make a day of it. I can show you all around town."

Her smile is blinding, "That sounds like a fantastic idea. Then you can come back to my place and I can cook you dinner." She gives my hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Sounds like a date, sweetheart." I give her a wink and she giggles.

We finish the rest of our lunch talking about the places she wants to go see and I promise to take her to all of them. I walk her to the lobby of her building and place soft kisses on her face.

I wish her well in her dinner meeting and ask that she call me later to tell me all about it.

As I walk back to my office, I realize there isn't much I wouldn't do if she asked.

**A/N: I know.. I know.. it is a short one... but the next several chapters will be their date.. so.. hang on.. things start to happen.**

**Tell me... what ya think of the dream? Poor Edward.. even gets cock blocked in his dreams! lol Please review and I'll see you on Thursday! *mwah***


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: So.. it's the start of their date.. ready? I see that I am close to 1500 reviews.. soo I have a something special for #1500- their choice of outtake/future take! See happy announcement at the end!**

**Love to y team: beta: TeamPattinson and pre-readers: CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore! *mwah* you ladies are the bread to my butter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twlight, just a healthy obsession to make them do fun things! ENJOY!**

39

BPOV

I look at my rumpled hair in the mirror just before I hop into the shower.

What am I thinking, agreeing to be up this early to head out with Edward. It must have been all the wine I drank at dinner. The new author was fabulous. Her ideas are amazing and I feel honored to be working with her.

Once dinner was done, Rose, Angela and I spent more time going over ideas and how we wanted things to progress. I felt the same kind of excitement and passion for my job that Edward did when he talked about his work.

Once washed, dried, primped and dressed, I study myself in the mirror. I feel like a different person, not that same Bella who lived in Jacksonville. I feel in control, happy and satisfied. Well, not _all_ the way satisfied.

I snicker at my thoughts.

I can't help it that Edward brings out the lusty thoughts in me. A ton of lusty thoughts. I think I will need to get stock in Energizer with the workout that my vibe is getting.

My concern is that I am still undecided how far I am ready to go at this stage in our very young relationship. True there is part of me that wants to go all porn star and jump his incredibly sexy bones. But the more cautious side of me doesn't want to go too fast.

I did that with Peter and I was burned. I have learned my lesson.

There is a knock on the door that brings me out of my intense pondering. What greets me behind the door is a sight that I am totally unprepared for. Casual Edward. Can I just say yummy?

He is wearing fitted jeans, with an old concert t-shirt, and a killer smile. His sex hair is in its usual disarray and I'm surprised that I'm not drooling.

"Good morning," he drawls as he leans over to kiss me.

Like always, I melt into him. His kisses make me weak and dizzy. All too soon he pulls away. I manage to swallow back the whimper at the loss of his lips. Instead I throw him a wicked scowl. At least I hope it looks wicked.

"So, where are we off to," I ask as I grab some sneakers from the closet.

"Well, before you can call yourself a true Seattleite, you must take part in a certain rite of passage." I give him perplexed look because I have no clue.

He chuckles, "I am taking you to the original Starbucks. After that, we will play it by ear. Let's get a move on, I'm starving."

It is my turn to laugh at him to which I earn a swat on the ass.

"Be nice Cullen or its no home cooked meal for you, mister."

He holds up his hands, with a petulant frown. "You don't play fair. Taking away the promise of food that doesn't have to be nuked from a bachelor. How could you?"

I give him a wink and in a sing song voice said, "Never said I would play fair."

With that I sashayed by him on my way out the door.

I swear I hear him groan.

**A/N: Ahh off to Starbucks they go! It still exists.. at least according to Google!**

**Important annoucement! I have finished pre-writing Seattle Express! The last 6 chapters which include 2 epilogues are in the hands of my beta! It came to a grand total of 65 chapters! So with that I have decided to up my posts from 3 times per week to 4! Soo, starting next week it will be Sun, Tue, Thur and Sat... yes.. my lovelies... you get a double dose of SE on the weekends... can ya handle it? I bet you can!**

**Remember #1500 gets to choose what outtake or future take I write.. so.. go hit the button..please? *mwah***


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: You guys really loved that I will be posting more! Thanks to everyone who alerted, faved and reviewed! You guys make my day! Give WiltshireGlo a HUGE congrats for being #1500! She is busy trying to figure out what she wants as her outtake/futuretake.. she is taking her job very seriously!**

**Love like always to my team of awesomeness: TeamPattinson, my wonderful beta and CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore- pre-readers who make me smile. You should see some of the comments they leave me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. *sigh* I wish I did... but instead I just take them on a cool as fuck bus ride! ENJOY the rest of their date!**

40

EPOV

Starbucks is great. She takes some pictures and even asks a passerby to take one of us. I'm a little shocked, but hey, maybe she sees this as more than a little fling. I know I do.

After coffee and a few muffins, I take her to the Space Needle. It's a clear day and the view is bound to be spectacular. We talk casually about our childhood or college as we wait in line. Nothing too deep, just friendly 'getting-to-know-you' conversation.

It isn't until we are actually in the Needle that things get a little interesting. I'm busy pointing out things for her to look at when I notice she is trembling.

"You okay, Bella? You're shaking." Her breathing is shallow and her eyes look panicky.

"Y-yes," she stutters.

I run my hands up and down her arms, "You don't feel fine, are you scared of heights?" It's the only rational thing that could be causing her to panic.

She nods her head fast. I step back from the windows and encourage her to come with me as I situate us more towards the middle of the Needle. We can still see outside. Her trembling slows and her breathing evens out. I keep up a steady stream of chatter hoping to distract her. I don't expect her to talk. At least not until she can get her wits about her.

By the time we make it back down, she is better and I can see the beginnings of a blush. We continue to the car talking. She pulls on my hand as we near the car.

She fists her hands in my shirt and nuzzles my chest. I wrap my arms around, suddenly feeling the need to comfort her.

"Sorry about the freak out back there. Not sure what came over me."

I stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head. "No big deal pretty girl. Come on, let's go, we've still got places to see." I remind her cheerfully, and she looks up at me.

"Thanks."

I nod. "Next up, Pike Place Market."

Her face lights up and I make myself a promise to try and make sure she always looks as happy as she does now.

We spend hours at the market. We look at antiques, buy fresh ingredients for dinner, and catch a bite to eat. As we're leaving, we enjoy watching them throw the fish. By the time we make it back to the car, we are both tired but grinning like fools.

"Ready to have your taste buds explode in culinary delight?" she asks.

My response is, "Hell yea. Lay it on me, baby." However, what I really want is for her to lay on me!

**A/N: I know.. it is short.. but what is planned for next couldn't be crammed in...**

**Soo what is up next when I move to 4 posts: Well we have dinner... and .. *sniff* *sniff* do you guys smell that? It smells kinda limey.. hmmm must be in my head...**

**So.. will ya leave me some love? See ya on Sun!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hey all! It's the first week of SE coming at ya 4 times per week! I'm excited.. I hope you are as well! Love to all her faves, alertes and yes. to my wonderful reviewers who make me smile!**

**Love to my ladies who make SE look good: TeamPattinson, my beta and fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress my pre-readers. Just an FYI- fanfic laughed hard at this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... but I do have a bus load of wonderful readers who take this journey with me! Enjoy some more of the date!**

41

BPOV

I try not to laugh too much as I watch Edward in the kitchen. He really is such a bachelor! If it's not microwaveable or something he can throw in the oven; he has no clue how to cook it. So, with that in mind I come up with a great 'bonding' idea, teaching Edward how to cook. I start off slow, assigning him a small task of chopping vegetables, and grin as I watch him.

"You know, if I knew you were going to be that slow chopping up veggies, I would've made you start sooner."

He scowls and I giggle.

"Oh, baby," I coo at him, "you're doing such a good job."

"Funny, haha, Bella. So, are ya gonna wow me with your cooking or just make fun of me?"

I pretend to think it over, "Well…if I have to pick, I guess cook. But picking on you is just so much fun."

He grumbles underneath his breath and I go back to showing him how to make an easy beef stir fry.

All through dinner he regales me with stories about his college days. It's hard picturing and reconciling the sexy creature in front of me with the shy, geeky boy he's telling me about.

"Come on, Edward, it couldn't have been that bad!"

He shakes his head and smirks, "It was. I kept thinking in computer terms to try not to get too excited too fast and in the heat of the moment I screamed out 'motherboard'." He lets out a hearty chuckle. "That was the last time I went out on a date with her."

He looks up at me with a twinkle in his eye, "What about you. Any embarrassing stories from college?"

I begin to blush furiously as one comes to mind. Of course Edward sees this and pounces.

"Ohh, do tell. With the blush you have going, its got to be a good one."

I shake my head emphatically, "No, it's way too embarrassing. Not to mention gross." I busy myself with gathering the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher.

I hear Edward coming up behind me. His arms snake around me and he pulls me flush to his chest. His thumbs rubbing slow circles on my skin as I sink into him.

"Please, for me," he breaths close to my ear sending shivers up and down my body. His tongue lightly traces the shell of my ear before he gives a gentle kiss behind it.

"You don't fight fair, Cullen," I whine. He senses victory and I feel his smirk against my skin. "But I warn ya, it's kinda yucky."

"I'll take my chances." He kisses my temple as I gather up my courage to tell him my most embarrassing moment.

With a deep breath, I begin. "It was freshman year. This guy was over and we were getting it on all hot and heavy. I think I am getting…um…very excited… so when he goes downtown with his fingers I think nothing of it until after he…ummm… finishes… or I finish.. whatever…."

I stop, not really believing I'm telling him this. He gives me an encouraging nod and I trudge ahead.

"When he pulls his fingers out, they were… umm.. .covered in blood. I had started my period earlier and didn't realize. Needless to say, I freaked the poor guy out."

I glance at Edward through lowered lashes. I can see that his lips are twitching with the force of not laughing. This make me smile and I burst out laughing and Edward does as well.

When we finally catch our breath, he pulls me close and kisses my nose.

"See that wasn't that bad, was it?"

**A/N: Bella's story was borrowed from a friend of mine from college! I loved Edward's story and that was borrowed from a guy I dated.. he didn't recite computer parts in his head.. but he did recite the formulas and procedures he used at work when testing water. What are YOUR embarassing stories?**

**Hmm *sniff* I think we have limes for dessert on Tues.. hehe**

**Leave me some love...I love to hear from ya! *mwah***


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Can I just say that I have some naughty readers? The stories you told me! OMG! They were amazing! Thanks for sharing them with me! Thanks to all who alerted and faved the story... Welcome to the Bus!**

**As always love to my ladies: TeamPattinson, fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. yadda yadda yadda... Now.. who smells limes? I DO! ENJOY- ohh small panty alert!**

42

EPOV

She scrunches up her nose in that adorable way I just love and shakes her head. "It was mortifying," she whines. Then she does the pouty lip thing, I have to kiss them. So I do.

When we pull away to breathe she snuggles close. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

I don't want this day to be over so I nod enthusiastically. "Sounds good. Lead the way."

She takes my hand and we walk to her living room and to her entertainment center. She opens a few doors and gestures for me to take a look.

"Pick your poison pretty boy. I'll get us something to drink. What do you want coffee, water, pop."

"Water is fine," I tell her and turn back to look at her collection. It definitely has a feminine touch to it. Not a lot of action movies, but a few dramas. I see one that I haven't seen for a while, but it's a good mix of drama and romance. I pluck it out of the shelf and hold it up to her as she returns with our drinks.

She smiles, "Great choice. Even mix of romance and drama."

I laugh, "That is what I thought as well."

We get cozy on the couch, her sitting between my legs, my arms around her, blanket thrown over our legs. The opening scene of _A Knight's Tale _starts and we become engrossed in the movie.

I really try to watch the movie, but having Bella in my arms is just so much more interesting than jousting and Heath Ledger. So it doesn't surprise me when I can't keep my hands from touching her. It is like a compulsion for me. I can't get enough of her.

I start by nuzzling her neck. She smells incredible. My hands play with hers, making patterns on her palms and wrists. I feel her squirm against me and it makes me hard. I kiss her neck, her temple, her ears, wherever I can reach.

"Edward," she says all breathy. "What are you doing? I thought we were going to watch a movie."

I chuckle, "He gets knighted and gets the girl, the end. Now kiss me."

I move her to face me and cup her face in my hand. Our kisses start out soft and sweet, but quickly turn to needy and frantic. Hands grasping, tongues tasting, teeth nibbling.

I run my hand up and down her back, under her shirt. She is so warm and soft. She is straddling me and I can feel her heat, it's centered over my cock and it makes me want to feel her. But I worry it's too much, too fast.

So instead, I brush my hands along her sides, I feel her shudder beneath my touch, and her skin erupts into goose bumps. My knuckles stroke the side of her breast and when I get no protest I cup the side and bottom and squeeze. Her moans are all the acquiescence I need. I push her shirt up and off and lay my eyes on her plump tits.

Now it's my time to moan.

"Bella, you are perfect," I rasp before my mouth closes in on her lace covered nipple.

Her back arches, offering her breast to me. In a move that surprises me, Bella pulls down the cups of her bra. I need no further direction. My tongue flicks the hardened tip and she gasps. I latch onto the entire nipple, sucking and swirling my tongue.

Bella hands grasp my shoulders to keep her steady while her covered pussy rubs frantically over my throbbing dick. Her pants and moans tell me to keep up my ministrations, and I am happy to do so. My hand plucks and flicks her other nipple and I move over to lavish it with attention.

Bella's cries and whimpers turn me on, so much so that I am thrusting into her grinding pussy. I haven't dry humped since I was in high school, but right now Bella makes it feel so good.

**A/N Ohhh dry humping.. nice..hehe... Dry humping while watching Heath Ledger and grinding on Edward.. yea.. thats the shit! Leave me some love! *mwah***


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Well here is #3 of 4 this week! There was quite the favorable reaction to a Heath Ledger movie AND dry humping with Edward! If ya want the full effect of the dry hump.. go read the last little bit of the pevious chapter and then read on here!**

**Love to my ladies: TeamPattison- lovely beta and fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress for pre-reading..even tho CTM hates the ending of this chapter.. she thinks its not cool.. I say its sweet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... just playing in her world! ENJOY! Oh panty warning continues...**

43

BPOV

I should feel like a slut, or at the very least embarrassed. But everything Edward is doing to me is sending sparks throughout my body and they center on my extremely aching pussy. I really don't care about how I should feel and act. Not when everything that he is doing feels so fucking right.

So I throw what I should do and feel out the fucking window and focus on the gorgeous man who is making me feel more than I ever have. He is amazing.

I run my hands through his hair as his tongue continues to worship my nipples. I can't stop grinding over his rock hard cock. It feels too fucking good. We find a rhythm and we grind, thrust, rock- over and over.

I have a need to feel his lips so I pull on his hair which makes him release my nipple with a pop and I crash my lips to him. I feel him moan into my mouth as he winds his arms around me pulling me tight to him. My hands fists tighter in his hair as our tongues caress and explore each other.

The dry humping is frantic and wild. I feel the stirrings of my orgasm and it only makes me move faster, harder over him. When I pull our lips apart to breathe, he trails wet, hot kisses along my jaw, my neck; he licks my collar bones and nibbles on my shoulders.

"Oh, fuck, Edward."

I can't think, I can only feel. I bury my head in the crook of his neck, panting as I feel the wave of my orgasm start to build higher. Small keening cries spill from my lips and I don't care in the slightest.

"So, close…more…" I beg Edward.

I feel the throbbing and the pulsing, I am so close, I just need that one last push. Through the haze I feel Edward's hand snake between us and his thumb push hard right in the area of my clit.

"Cum for me, baby girl," he whispers as he pushed his thumb down and thrust up hard.

"Fuck, yessss…" I hiss and throw my head back as my orgasm rips through me. Edward keeps moving his thumb and rocking into me, keeping the waves from subsiding. My body is trembling and I think I've stopped breathing.

When the last tremors zing through my body, I collapse onto Edward, panting and gasping for air. His hands softly stroke my back, calming me and bringing me back to the here and now. I feel boneless and weightless. The only thing grounding me is Edward's touch.

Never have I experienced an orgasm like that. Holy fucking hell.

Of course I ruin it by letting out a very unladylike yawn, one of those mouth wide open ones. Who knew that huge orgasms could take so much out of you? Makes me realize that none of my previous boyfriends knew what they were doing.

I feel the rumble of his laughter and I mumble out, "Sorry, that was a mood killer."

"Looks like I have worn you out. Come on; let's get you tucked into bed."

I barely protest as he scoops me into his arms and carries me to my room. He sees my ratty sleep shirt that used to belong to my dad and asks if that is what I sleep in. I nod yes and he carefully strips me of my clothes and slips the shirt over me. He places me in the bed and tucks the covers over me.

His soft chaste kiss makes me open my eyes and I look straight at the outline of his dick.

"So sorry to leave ya hanging," I mumble.

He chuckles, "It's ok, baby girl. Sleep tight."

The last thing I remember is his gentle stroke of my cheek.

**A/N; I love being tucked in at night! Soo sweet!**

**Real quick.. I just need to say a huge THANK YOU to the person or people who nominated Seattle Express for Best Humor Drabble in the Twilight Eclipse Awards.. I am flabbergasted, speechless and sooo very very honored that someone thought enough of my story to nominate it! Voting opens May 5th and I'll post a link on my Sat post. But seriously.. thank you. I write because its fun and the response I get from my readers make me want to do more for you... so..really .. THANK YOU!**

**Now.. tell me.. who wants to dry hump and get tucked into bed by Edward?**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit later than usual... Better late than never... You guys crack me up.. if there wasn't a rush of people wanting Edward to tuck them in.. you were all worried about his blue balls! The love you have for sex hair makes me giggle! Thanks to all who alerted, faved and reviewed! You guys ROCK!**

**Love to the ladies who make SE look good: TeamPattinson- beta and CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore- my pre-readers *mwah***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do have a new cool henna tattoo! Its awesome! ENJOY!**

44

EPOV

The whole drive home I'm rock hard. I replay the way Bella looked as she came. The flush of her cheeks, the shine in her eyes and the small pants she made are forever etched in my brain. Never have I ever seen a more glorious sight than Bella in the middle of an orgasm.

I can only imagine what she will look and sound like when I'm buried deep inside her. I can't wait for that to happen. Images of her naked flash before my eyes. I shake my head to clear the pictures. It wouldn't be cool if I get into an accident because I'm thinking of my girlfriend naked.

_Hmm, Bella as my girlfriend? I could so deal with that!_

When I arrive home, I fly up to my bathroom, strip down and step under the warm spray. I close my eyes as the water washes over me. I bring back the images of Bella naked as I slowly grip my cock and stroke upwards. A shiver races down my spine at the sensation. A low moan escapes.

My mind sees Bella on my bed, her hair fanned out around her. Her naked body writhing, needing me to fill her up. Her breasts are perfect, perky, with hard nipples standing erect. I remember the taste and the feel of her nipples in my mouth. My soapy hand glides easily over my cock as the images continue, pre-cum is leaking all over the tip. I imagine my mouth wrapped around a hardened nipple, her hands clutching at my hair, her legs open, a wet, pussy waiting for me.

It is that image that does me in and I come in three long spurts. I groan at the release and slump forward to put my overheated forehead against the cool tiles. My breathing gradually slows and I can finish my shower with a whole lot less tension in my body.

The next morning, when I wake, I have a smile on my face and a spring in my step. The entire time I am running, I'm thinking of Bella. She is just so easy to be with it. It's hard to believe that I get to be with someone like her. Even when she freaked out on the Space Needle, all I wanted to do was make her feel better. Seeing her happy makes me happy, it's as easy as that.

When I get back to my place, I see that she sent me a text.

**E- I had a blast yesterday. Thank you, for everything ;) B**

I smile at what she implies.

**B- It was all my pleasure! E**

I snicker when I send it. See what she makes of that. I am bringing my bowl of Frosted Flakes to the dining room table when my phone chirps with her incoming message.

**E- I think the pleasure was all MINE! B**

I laugh hard, thankful I didn't have a mouth full of cereal. I shake my head, only Bella. It's then that I realize that my life is never going to be the same and it's fine by me.

**A/N: See... I helped Edward out.. like I would leave him hanging! Give me some credit!**

**So what's on tap for next week: Bella plans something for them to do, how will they react when they see each other at the bus stop Monday morning and Missy comes back!**

**Voting is now open for the Twilight Eclipse Awards. Seattle Express is up for Best Humor Drabble.. please go vote at: http:/twilighteclipseawards dot blogspot dot com/ just remove the dot!**

**Now... tell me.. wha did ya think of Edward self care? See ya on Sunday!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: My readers are a bunch of pervs... and I love it! There were many offers to help Edward with his self loving! If only we could! Ok.. things are gonna cool down for a bit... but that is only cuz I have some things I need to take care of... so please.. bear with me ok? The good shit is on its way... trust me!**

**Love to my ladies: TeamPattinson- my awesome beta (who returned the last 6 chapters of SE to me) and CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore- my cool pre-readers (who have mail!) I fluv you ladies hard!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just play in her world! ENJOY!**

45

BPOV

I wake on Sunday morning with a goofy smile on my face. It comes to no surprise that Alice corners me when she sees me coming back from working out.

"What did you do, Bella? You look like your glowing? Oh my, did you have sex? You did, didn't you?"

He arms are flapping excitedly as she is rapidly firing off questions at me. I just stand there and watch her. It's just too funny.

When she finally realizes I'm just watching her, she stops speaking. I pause for a few seconds until I can see that Alice is about ready to explode with anticipation.

"No, there wasn't any sex. But," I trail off and give her a knowing smile. I start to walk towards my apartment; Alice is hot on my heels.

"But what? Come on, Bella, spill!" The look on her face is pleading. I take pity on her.

"But there was one hot and very fulfilling dry hump." I fan myself to show how hot. "It was an absolutely perfect day Alice. From start to finish there is nothing I would have changed." I stare off in a dreamy trace.

Alice snorts, "You mean you don't wish you guys had sex instead of just dry humping?"

I shake my head. "No. Sex now would be too soon." I shrug my shoulders when she gives me her bitch brow. "I'm serious," I protest. "I mean look how long it took us to finally talk to each other."

"But, I bet you so want to ride him all night long, right?" She waggles her brows.

"Ungh, you have no fucking clue how bad I want to!"

We burst out laughing. She slaps me on my shoulder.

"Knew you wanted him like that!"

I roll my eyes. "Girl, if I didn't I would ask for my head to be examined. He is too damn sexy for his own good." I lick my lips at the memory of how his kisses feel and a tingling surge of pleasure runs through me.

"Oh, I got a great idea," Alice's eyes light up with excitement. "A double date this weekend!"

The idea sounds great and I'm more than willing. "Let me check with him and I'll let you know. But I like the idea."

"Well, go shower and come over for brunch; we can strategize while we eat." She gives me a wink and smile.

I give her a mock salute, "Will do, Ma'am."

Once inside my apartment, I send him a quick text. He responds a couple minutes later and leaves it open for me to make a sexual joke, so I go with it.

I leave my phone on the table while I go shower, my mind full of Edward and how I'm ready to rock his world.

**A/N: Short I know... but I'm starting to set things up.. cuz soon you will see the major reason why I rated this humor... hehe.. **

**So.. hit the review button..please? It would really make my Sunday! See you on Tuesday! *mwah***


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Happy Tuesday! Again I want to say thank you to everyone who alerted, faved and reviewed! You guys are like the bread to my butter.. I fluv you all soo hard!**

**Now tomy team of wonder: TeamPattinson- my kick ass beta who just finished the last chapters and gave them her approval and to fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress my awesome pre-readers who I'm still waitng to hear from! lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. but I do sport a cool henna tattoo. ENJOY!**

46

EPOV

It makes no sense that I'm this nervous as I'm driving to the park and ride on Monday morning. The normal cocky swagger I usually have is gone. Of course, most of the girls I dated prior to Bella were plastic, fake, and slutty. They were all about the good time I could show them and then getting their fill of orgasms in bed. Then it was adios and they were out of my bed.

But Bella is completely different. She is calm, sweet, beautiful and a bit on the silly side. There is nothing fake about her. I have no plans on treating her like I did the others. For the first time I really want to spend time getting to know someone. I just didn't want this to be a wham bam kind of thing.

After our date on Saturday, the fact that Bella is different was undeniable and to be honest, she is starting to be special to me. Therefore, what I would usually do with a girl isn't going to happen with Bella. I won't treat her as if she is a onetime thing.

No, things are going to be different.

So I did something I have never done before, I went and got her breakfast. It isn't much, just a muffin and coffee. But, it's the thought that counts, I hope.

My stomach is a riot of nerves as I sit in my car waiting for her to arrive. My fingers are nervously tapping on my steering wheel in time to the music. I try and let the song calm me down, but when I close my eyes, all I see is Bella.

I hear a car pull in next to me and when I look, I see it's Bella car. She looks over at me and I smile, it's automatic, no need to think about it. I hastily get out of the car, bringing the bag with the muffin and our coffees with me.

She walks over to me with a smile and before I can speak, she hauls me down by my tie and kisses me. It starts slow and sweet, but when she licks my lower lip, I open and the kiss deepens. She lightly sucks on my lower lip before I feel her tongue caressing mine. I nibble her top lip before molding my lips tighter against hers.

We both pull away with a gasp and inhale huge gulps of air.

"Good morning, Edward." She smirks at me and leans up to wipe a smudge of her lip gloss off the corner of my mouth.

"G-good morning, Bella," I stutter like the inner geek I am. "I brought you some breakfast." I hold up my offerings.

Her eyes go soft. "So sweet. You didn't have to do this." She softly touches my check before she stretches up and gives me a quick peck.

I shrug, trying to regain some of my cool. "No big deal, just a muffin and coffee." I hand her one of the cups. "Cream and sugar are in the bag."

She threads her arm through mine and leads me towards the waiting area. She lays her head on my upper arm and I can't help but feel that everything is absolutely perfect.

**A/N: Aww Edward.. realizing he doesn't want to treat Bella like a skank! Progress my boy!**

**Reminder: I am donating a piece to Fandom Against Hunger- it will be a futue shot of Bind Me to You. If you are able to donate to get the awesome compliation..please do so at: http:/fandomcause dot info/**

**Also, SE is up for an Twilight Eclipse Award for best humor drabble... if you haven't voted for your faves please do so at: http:/twilighteclipseawards dot blogspot dot **

**Ok.. so.. what ya think of Edward.. is he in the right place? Thanks so much! See ya Thursday!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Happy Thursday! Once again, the love you all have for Edward.. yea..it makes me fucking smile! Thank you to all who alerted, faved and reviewed... you know how to make me smile!**

**Good news! WiltshireGlo, who was reviewer#1500, gave me a fantastic idea for the outtake and it is all written ladies! I won't tell you what it is about..BUT.. I will tell you the title... Baby Got Back! Think on that for a while!**

**You all have Bec Rose to thanks for early morning posts.. she stalks me on FB in the morning and begs for me to post before she goes to bed... love ya girlie!**

**Love to my beta TeamPattinson who really made this story shine and to CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore- my pre-readers!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.. if I did.. there would be vamp sex all the time! ENJOY!**

47

BPOV

How fucking sweet is he? Bringing me coffee and a muffin, he is just too much. He's also nothing like the asshole Peter. I snuggle up to him. As we wait for the bus to arrive, we just stand in companionable silence and watch the bus pull into the station.

"Ladies first," he tells me as we get to the bus. I scan for two seats and find them about half way back. I slide in next to the window and get situated.

He wordlessly holds open the bag that is filled with cream and sugar while giving me his trademark smirk.

"Thanks," I tell him and makeup my coffee. We switch and I let him make up his. We both sip and sigh at the fragrant and tasty liquid.

I sense that he's a bit hesitant, so I strike up a neutral conversation.

"So, tell me, do we have any other interesting people on the bus?"

I hear and feel his sigh of relief and smile. He's an easy person to read. He moves to put his arm around me and I move to snuggle to his side.

"Well, bag lady is here. She is not a frequent flyer of this bus."

"Bag lady? Why do you call her that?" I stifle a giggle on his chest.

I feel him laugh as well. "Yea, she has at least three bags with her each time I see her. But it's more how she is always rummaging through them, the entire ride."

I sit up taller once I am done laughing, "Where is she?"

He points the row over from us. We watch in silence as she rummages through one and pulls out an iPad, out of another she pulls out really huge headphones. We giggle as she keeps pulling stuff out; a scarf, a personal fan and some gum from the bottom of what looks to be a huge purse.

When she settles in to watch her iPad, I feel his lips at my ear. "Bet you lunch today that she doesn't use that thing for more than ten minutes."

I try not to shiver when his warm breath fans over my neck. "You're on, I say at least thirteen minutes."

He sets a timer on his iPod and we watch her like a hawk while he whispers other things the he has seen her pull out of her bags of tricks.

When she removes the headphones and puts them away, we both look at the timer to see that almost twelve minutes has gone by. I silently pray for her to last another minute. When she lips the flap on her iPad closed, he hits the timer, thirteen minutes and eight seconds.

"Hmm seems lunch is on you, Edward."

"Yes it is." He winks and bends down to kiss me.

A quick look outside tells us that our stop is almost near. We gather our stuff and he hands me a smaller brown bag.

"Here is your muffin. Text me later for lunch plans?"

I give him a smile, "Will do, and thanks again for breakfast."

We kiss at Elite and I slowly make my way to work.

**A/N: Ok.. bag lady is REAL! I even had the pleasure of her sitting next to me and man did she never stop bulling shit out of her bags! I even think she had some personal handheld air purifier! No joke!**

**Ahh lunch.. I can't wait for that.. *giggles* And umm Sandy.. you are up on Sat.. are ya ready?**

**Tell me what ya thought, please? Also, I heard Edward might come back next week to say hi to you guys... so keep your fingers crossed! **


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Happy Saturday! Ok.. here it is... Missy is back and faithful SE reader and pimper Sandy makes her debut! I hope you like! Thanks for all the alerts and faves.. I heart you all!**

**My lovely team to make me shine: TeamPattinson- beta; fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress- pre-readers!**

**Disclaimer: Imdon't own anything Twilight related. but I do get to dance on stage later today! UGH! ENJOY!**

48

EPOV

There is no way I can wipe the goofy grin off my face. I even begin to whistle as the doors to the elevator open to my floor. Bella is perfect. Everything about her draws me in. This weekend was amazing. She is fun to hang with. But this morning she showed me she's is a lady with class. I'm sure she sensed my awkwardness and instead of harping and bitching, she went with it and was cool.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," our secretary, Sandy, greets me with a smile.

"Morning to you as well, Sandy. You look beautiful as ever. Paul must be treating you right."

Because I'm feeling extra chipper, I throw her a wink. It earns me a giggle and blush.

"You know it, Mr. Cullen. You have an extra spring in your step this morning; do you have yourself a lady?" She gives me a mock glare.

"Maybe, but you'll always be my number one gal."

I blow her an air kiss.

"Your charms will only get you everything with me, Mr. Cullen." She throws me an air kiss right back.

"I'm counting on it, Sandy. Have a great day."

Her laugh follows me, "You too, Mr. Cullen."

I resume whistling as I walk to my office. I turn on the small radio that sits on my desk and I'm humming and bopping my head to the beat as I read my email. A sudden knock on my door jolts me out of my happy place.

"In a good mood Cullen?"

I look to see Missy leaning against my door with a cheeky grin.

"Someone must have gotten some this weekend or maybe a little morning self-loving?" She waggles her brows and laughs.

I lean back in my chair, "Aww, don't be jealous Missy. I know you want a piece of me." I open my arms wide. "What piece do ya want to try first?"

She rolls her eyes, "Your ass so I can slap it. Get a move on, we have shit to do before our meeting this afternoon. I expected you in my office half an hour ago."

"Shit," I exclaim as I look at my watch. "I'm so sorry. I lost track of time."

She snorts, "If you weren't so busy pretending to try out for _The Voice_, you would have realized the time." She pushes off the door, "Come on, and let's get to work."

I blush and follow her to her office where for the next several hours we get lost in work. We are pouring over analysis reports when my phone chimes with a text.

**E- Is it time for lunch? I can't concentrate and if I read the word throbbing manhood one more time I'm going to scream. B**

I can't help but chuckle as I type out my response.

**B- I'll see your throbbing manhood and raise you data analysis on IP routing. Lunch at the Chinese buffet at 12:15? E**

"Is that your girl, Cullen?" asks Missy as she taps a nicely manicured finger on the table and raises her brow at me.

"Maybe? You jealous?" I deflect her question because I have no good answer. But I have a funny feeling that I want Bella to be mine.

"Nope," she replies, "I just want to meet the woman who can tame your sorry ass, and thank her."

"Tame me? I don't need taming." I gape at her as my phone chimes with Bella's answer.

**E- YES! B**

I smile again and I hear Missy give another snort.

"Dude, you are so far gone!"

**A/N: HEHE... I love Missy... she gives Edward so much shit!**

**So whats ontap for next week: Lunch..a people I am warning you now.. do not be eating or drinking as you read... it won't be pretty. Edward puts his foot in his mouth and well...he kinda acts silly.. but Bella... lol.. she is awesome... because well... secrets will be revealed...!**

**Leave me some love? They made the review button pretty and blue... so come on... click it!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day to all my mommy readers! Enjoy your day and insist on some pampering! We start another week and its lunch time..ohh I can't wait!**

**Love like always to my lovely ladies: TeamPattinson, CullensTwiMistree and fanfichardcore! *mwah***

**Disclaimer: I don't own.. nope.. not even now... ohh well.. I own sex hair and ass girl! ENJOY!**

49

BPOV

I see a stack of manuscripts on my desk when I arrive and my good mood suddenly vanishes. I was hoping for an easy Monday morning as my brain is still stuck on sexy dry humping Edward. With a heavy resigned sigh, I go get another cup of coffee, turn on some music and start reading.

A few hours later, I rub my bleary eyes and I cringe at yet another semi-sex scene with the words throbbing manhood and moist center. I throw my head back in exasperation. I know that these types of books make money, but seriously, some words are over used. Then I have the scary thought that these are the types of books my grandmother used to read. I repress a shudder and grab my phone.

A few sweet texts later between Edward and me, the smile I had in the morning is back and I have a lunch date with my man. All is back to being right in the world. I give myself a small pep talk and dive back into the turn of the century romance novel.

_Throbbing manhoods here I come._

I manage to slog my way through three more chapters when I realize that it is time to meet Edward for lunch. I check my hair and make-up in the little mirror I kept at my desk, satisfied that I look fine, I rush out to meet him. I hastily make my way to the skyway level and walk towards the Chinese Buffet.

I turn the corner and there he is, looking like sin on a stick. My mouth waters at the thought of licking him like a sucker. My mind instantly conjures up me sucking on his dick and I quickly banish them before I get too flustered.

He sees me and a huge smiles breaks out on his face. It still seems a bit surreal that he wants me, but when I see him look at me like that, there is no doubt in my mind. When I reach him, he pulls me in close and covers my mouth with his.

I can't help but melt into his body, his kiss robbing me of all ability to think and move. His strong arms encircle my waist as he lightly nibbles on my lips. With a slight tug on my lower lip, he pulls back, but keeps me in his arms.

"Hey," he greets me, finally.

"Hey yourself. That was some greeting. I liked it."

There is a twinkle in his eye, "Me too. Ready to eat, because I am starving."

Right then my stomach lets out an embarrassingly loud rumble. We both laugh at the noise.

"Let's go my little lioness."

He pays for the buffet and we pile our plates with food. We manage to find a quiet table in the back. I have a load of noodles in my mouth when Edward speaks.

"A few weeks back, I could have sworn I saw you here. I actually tried to go find you but I couldn't and then Emmett's wife came to talk to us."

I cough as I feel a few noodles slide down my throat without being chewed. Is it possible that we were here at the same time? The idea that we were both so close to each other, but still so far away amazed me.

After I finally swallow the noodles, I reply. "I was here a few weeks ago as well. I had felt as if I was being watched the whole time."

He graces me with a beautiful smirk, "It's kind of funny, isn't it? So close but yet so far away."

I nod mutely, until a thought pops in my head. "You went looking for me?"

He nods with a huge smile, "Of course! You were ass girl. I wanted to meet you." He shovels in a huge scoop of rice and then freezes as if he finally realizes what he just said.

**A/N: Ohh no.. Edward.. what did you do? The cat is out of the bag... how will Bella respond?**

**Come find me on Facebook: Joey Witchyvampiregirl Masen I love to talk to my readers!**

**Ok.. tell me what ya thought! Okay? Okay.. now.. go.. hit the pretty blue button! Go on.. I dare ya!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: I'll make this quick as I am sure you are dying to know what Edward will do!**

**Love to my wonderful beta- TeamPattinson and to my pre-readers: fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress.. they make sure it looks good for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. but I do own a new gym membership.. gonna get into shape... somehow! Enjoy! Warning.. don't be eating or drinking while reading!**

_**Previously:** He nods with a huge smile, "Of course! You were ass girl. I wanted to meet you." He shovels in a huge scoop of rice and then freezes as if he finally realizes what he just said._

50

EPOV

_Shit! Fuck! Crap! Ohh please just let me take that back!_

To distract from what I just blurted out, I start shoveling in scoops of food. If my mouth is busy I can't respond to the questions I'm sure she'll start to fire at me. What in the hell possessed me to just spout that shit? That was supposed to be taken to my grave.

It's all Bella's fault. The woman disarms me like nothing else. I feel relaxed and calm with her, everything feels at ease and peaceful. Next I'll start telling how I almost begged Emmett for her name or the real reason why I was at the buffet a few weeks back. Heck, while I'm at it, why don't I hand her my credit cards and paychecks.

I risk a teeny glance at Bella and she has the most amused looking smile on her face. I can't tell if she thinks it's funny or if that smile comes before the 'I'm-going-to-eat-you-alive' smile. I avert my eyes back to my plate and begin to eat again all while fervently pleading that she doesn't ask any questions.

"Ass girl? Your bus name for me was ass girl?"

See the problem with new relationships is that I don't know how to judge her tone. Is she teasing or is she mad? Is that a furious tone or one of playfulness? I know my question can be answered if I look at her, but I'm afraid of what I'll find.

So, I continue to shovel food in, because I have manners and I can't talk with a mouth full of food. Yet that only lends to the air around us to be heavy and thick. Unless it's all in my mind, which it very well could be seeing as I have yet to look up at her.

_UGH! Cullen could you be any more of a chicken shit?_

I decide that I don't want my man card revoked, so I slowly raise my eyes to see for myself exactly how pissed off Bella is at me. I'm first met with her arms crossed in front of her. That's not a good sign. Next is her chest which is heaving. Uh oh, another bad sign. She is pissed, maybe even beyond pissed. When I finally find the balls to look at her face, I see her laughing.

What the fuck?

"Why are you laughing at me?" Of course I shout this along with spraying our table full of the rice that was in my mouth. How I forget I had food in there, I have no fucking clue.

Of course, the fact that I spray rice everywhere only makes Bella laugh harder. Her eyes are closed tight, adorable giggles are coming out of her mouth which is smiling a mile wide and her cheeks are a bright blush color.

"The look…your face…priceless…" she manages to gasp out between her chuckles which are not slowing down. Her head shakes from side to side. "Edward, ohh…just…ass girl? Where did that come from?"

Her laughter is slow subsiding, but I feel angry that she is laughing at me, mortified that I spewed rice everywhere and not confident enough to answer her question. So I do the only thing I have left to do, I glare. A full out, big manly glare, complete with scowling brow and a sneering lip.

I'm so the man now!

Bella takes one look at me, smirks and wave a dismissive hand, "Oh, don't pout, Edward. I wasn't laughing at you…" I raise one eye brow and cock my head. "Ok, fine, so I was laughing at you. But you were just too funny. You done?" She gestures to my very clean plate.

"Yea," I mumble.

She takes my hand as we walk out of the restaurant. "So, answer me. Where did the name ass girl come from?" She gives her ass an exaggerated sway. She is so playing with me.

Two can play this game. I give her ass a playful swat. "From this nice ass you got here, baby."

I pull her close to me while my hand soothes any sting my swat may have caused, our lips millimeters apart.

"I saw that ass and I was hooked. It was all I thought about." I close the distance and kiss her, our lips moving slowly and leisurely against each other. She tastes like rice and soy sauce. All too soon she pulls away.

"You are such a boy, ya know?" She winks at me and starts to walk.

"I hope you're not mad. It was meant as a compliment."

She gives me a devilish look, "Not mad at all." I watch as she walks ahead of me, her ass swinging back and forth.

_Ugh, I want to bite it!_

**A/N: So, we know Bella isn't mad... and Edward freaked out and went a little spazzy.. hehe**

**Tell me what ya think.. I want to know!**

**Oh.. BTW.. Ilove you all.. Seattle Express is now over 2,000 reviews.. you guys rock!**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Ohh my.. you guys all LOVED spazzy Edward but now you are wondering about Bella spilling her guts! Gee you are all impatient! LOL! You should love todays post!**

**Love as always to TeamPattinson my beta, pre-readers; CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore, you ladies rock!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, instead I own legs that the trainer at the gym abused and now I think they are made of jello! ENJOY!**

51

BPOV

I'm not mad; in fact, I find it adorable and a huge turn on. I feel his eyes on me and I know he is looking at my ass so a put a little extra sway into my walk. I hear his footsteps as he catches up to me. He grabs one of my swinging hands and twines them together.

"You're really not mad?" I can hear the faint tone of disbelief.

I shake my head, "Nope. It's kinda cute." I swing our hands to show him that I'm really okay with his name for me.

We walk in silence for a few minutes, when I remember the plans Alice and I made for this weekend. I stop and turn to face him. I bite my lips, suddenly nervous that he will hate the plans. This whole relationship thing is new to me. Peter and I rarely went out with any of my friends. So, I'm a little worried that he may be angry.

"Um, I was wondering…or rather, um, Alice and I…" I trail off words escaping me.

Edward tugs on our hands and pulls me closer. His warmth breath fans over me and I calm instantly. His arms wrap around my waist and he bends his face down to mine.

"Just relax and spit it out." He gives me a lopsided grin and I smile in return.

I take a deep breath, "Alice and me made plans for a double date on Friday. Me and you with her and Jasper. Dinner and then a club she knows of. Is that okay? I told her that you may have other plans or not want to double. I know I should have asked you and if you don't…"

He placed his fingers on my lips to silence me. "You had me at double date. It sounds like a great night." He kisses my nose. "Don't worry about making plans for us, together. That's what couples do, right? They make plans to do things."

He gives a casual shrug, but I'm still reeling over the fact that he called us a couple. My heart skips in double time as I take in what he means. Are we boyfriend/girlfriend? That sounds so high school. Are we exclusive? Is he my beau, admirer, suitor, lover? No, to be my lover we need to have had sex.

_Ohh sex with Edward….._

My internal rambling is broken up by his touch on my face. "Where did your mind just go, beautiful?"

"Am I your girlfriend?"

I hang my head, groan and blush at my unintentional word vomit. I bury my head into his shoulder, breathing in the heady scent that is all Edward.

His chest rumbles with his laughter, "Of course you are! Unless, you don't want to be?"

The small hint of fear I hear in his voice makes me look up at him. "I want to be your girlfriend," I tell him.

We both break out in smiles at our silly declarations. "Good," he says and squeezes my hand.

At the elevators, we say our goodbyes with small kisses and hugs. When the elevator opens up, I step into it and wave to him. Feeling brave I whip out my phone and send him a text.

**E- Surprised you never asked me if I had a name for YOU! B**

My phone chirps as the doors open to my floor.

**B- Did you have a name for me? E**

**E- Of course? :0) B **

I chuckle as I send it to him.

**B- Tell me! Please? E**

I can just imagine his lips in a pout.

**E- Fine, twist my arm, sex hair. B**

Before he can respond I fire off another text.

**E- Maybe I'll find out on Friday how accurate that name is. B**

**A/N: I'd speak.. but I'm being elbowed by Edward. You want to speak Edward?**

_**Umm,, yea? SEX HAIR! She calls me sex hair! ** _*looks in a shiny surface* _**Is it really that bad?**_

**Umm Edward, sex hair is a GOOD thing! It means it looks like ya rolled out of bed after having sex. Us women find it sexy.**

_**Do YOU find it sexy WVG?** _*gives Edward smirk*

*gulps* **Yeah.. I do.. I'm sure the readers find it sexy as well. Can I touch it?**

_**Umm.. I don't think I should let you?** _*takes step back* **_Plus your married.. should you be playing with another dude's hair?_**

*snorts* **Meh.. dont worry about him... he won't know. Come on.. just a little feel, just to tell the readers what it feels like.**

_**Yea.. no.. I got a date to get ready for.. I may get lucky! **_*runs away*

**Hey.. let me know what ya think.. I have to chase after Edward! See ya on Sat! TOODLES! EDWARD... wait!**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: I am soo sorry about the late posting.. today has been very hetic..from t-ball in the Am to 2 dance recitals.. I am one tired little Witchy! But I promised Sat post and where I am I have 90 min left to Sat!**

**Love to TeamPattinson my beta and fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress me pre-readers... Thanks ladies for all you hard work!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. I hope you know this by now! ENJOY.. its the start of date night!**

52

EPOV

I'm staring in the mirror getting ready for our double date and all I can think about is her name for me. Sex hair, really? It's been on my mind since she told me. But not just that. No, I've also been thinking about her little hint that maybe she is ready to take this to the next step. I know I should have asked her, ya know, just to clarify. But I was just so shocked at the name and then at her little suggestive text that came after. Bella sure is good at keeping me on my toes.

My attempts to tame my hair isn't working, so I give up, run a hand through it to give it that casual disarray look and call it good enough. Looking in the mirror, I wonder if this is what she means by 'sex hair'. I run a critical eye over my room to make sure things look decent in case we do end up here.

Hey, a guy has to be prepared, right?

A look at the time tells me I better get going if I want to make it to Bella's on time. I grab my leather jacket, wallet and keys and I'm out the door. As I drive to Bella's, I'm still surprised at how close she lives to me. It makes me wonder how long it would have taken us to meet had she not taken the same bus as I.

About ten minutes later I pull up to Bella's condo complex. I smile at the door man as he holds open the door for me. A quick elevator ride and I am in front of Bella's door feeling a bit nervous. This is where things have the potential to really change for us. Funny thing is, I'm looking forward to things changing. I want things to get serious between us.

Before I can psyche myself into a panic attack, I knock on the door and wait patiently for her to answer. When the door finally swings open I feel my mouth drop open and my eyes bug out.

HOLY SHIT! Bella looks hot. No, scratch that, she looks fucking hot _and _sexy.

My eyes take in her hair which is pulled into a low side ponytail and the ends are curled into soft waves. There is a wide expanse of naked shoulders and collar bones before I see a strapless dress in a blue that makes her skin glow. The dress is made of some type of soft looking material that flows around her as she moves. There is some beaded accent that settles just below her breasts. It ends just at her knees.

"Like what you see, Edward?"

The words don't come, so all I do is nod like an idiot.

She grabs my arm, "Don't just stand there, come on in."

She pulls me into her apartment but all I can focus on is how her black peep toe shoes make her legs look amazing. The dress swishes around her and my hands itch to feel the softness of the material. I just bet my hands would glide all over her curves.

She stops walking and winds her arm around my waist. I hear footsteps and somehow manage to tear my eyes away from Bella to see two people walking out of the kitchen. The woman bounds to us quickly while the man strolls in behind her.

"Edward, I would like to introduce you to my neighbors. This is Alice Brandon and her fiancé Jasper Whitlock. They live across the hall from me."

Alice steps forward with her hand out, I clasp it softly and bow over it. "Nice to meet you, Alice. Bella has wonderful things to say about you."

She giggles and drops a little curtsey. "Nice to finally meet you." She gives a sly wink to Bella who just blushes.

I turn towards Jasper who is smiling at my flirting. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

We give each other a manly hand shake. "Same here, Jasper."

Bella steps close again, and I bend down to finally place a kiss on her cheek. "You look amazing tonight, Bella. Almost makes me want to stay in and have our own little party."

**A/N: So now we see Edward's reaction to sex hair and hmmm they both may have sexy times on the brain! **

**Coming up next week: Date night continues and well.. things HEAT UP! and... if you look carefully.. I see the lemon grove on the horizon... ohh yea ladies..I mean the REAL DEAL! *YAY***

**So.. tell me what ya thought.. ok.. cuz I'm going to bed! See ya tomorrow!**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Ahh Dance season is OVER! WOOT! I think I did pretty well! But I am tired! I woke up to an inbox FULL Of reviews! What an awesome way to start my day! LOVE TO YOU ALL!**

**As always my team of ladies that make the bus look good: TeamPattinson, my beta and CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore for pre-reading!**

**And umm mmsinful.. send him home... he's got some explaining to do! *bitch brow***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own some dance attitude that I showed on the stage! ENJOY date night!**

53

BPOV

His words send a furious blush rushing across my face. I feel his warm breath against my cheek and it sends a shiver running down my spine. My panties get damp and a small throb begins in my clit. I'm about to tell him I'm game for staying in and playing naked games when Alice breaks through my lust induced foggy brain.

"Well, since Edward is here, let's go. We have reservations people." She bumps me when she reaches for her wrap and purse and I blink away the haze in my mind.

I hear Edward sigh next to me and I realize that he is trying to come back to the here and now as well.

"Come one, Bella. Let's go."

I turn towards her to throw her a mega bitch brow which she answers back with an air kiss. Edward takes my black shawl and wraps it around my shoulders as I grab my clutch. I feel Edward's warm hand twine itself with mine as we make our way to the elevator that Alice and Jasper are holding open.

"So, where are we going, I don't think Bella mentioned to me where we are headed."

I'm snuggled up against his chest so I can feel the vibrations as he speaks and it connects straight to my pussy. I clench it in the hopes that it will relieve the slight ache that has started. It doesn't, but it's all I have. I listen as Alice tells Edward that we are going to the Melting Pot which is a fondue restaurant. Alice has wanted to try it out, but it's better with a group of people.

"I know where that is, we will see you there." My body follows his as it's glued to his side. He opens the door and it is only when I hear him chuckle that I realize I haven't moved.

"Oh, yea, sorry." I feel the blush as it spreads across my face. Could I be any more of a spaz?

When he gets in the car he sees my heated face and leans over to me. "Hey, no worries. You affect me as much as it looks like I affect you. We have all night, baby girl." With that my damp panties are drenched. I know they won't last the night.

The drive to the restaurant takes less than fifteen minutes and then we are seated with drinks already on the table. After much discussion each couple decides to order the four course classic meal. For the first course, Alice and Jasper went more traditional with the Swiss cheeses fondue while Edward and I went for the spinach and artichoke cheese fondue.

Never had I thought that eating fondue could be so erotic. I watch as Edward's lips wrap around each piece of bread or how his tongue sneaks out to catch an errant drop of cheese. Thoughts of that tongue on other parts of my body makes me achy all over. My nipples are hard and all I'm really thinking about is that I want to molest him in the bathroom.

The salad course is much easier and I can feel my body start to relax and enjoy the conversation around me. Jasper and Edward seem to hit it off as they talk about baseball and politics. Alice is chatting in my ear about the wedding and all she has yet to do.

When the main course comes out Edward takes to feeding me. His eyes watch as I slide the piece of shrimp off into my mouth. His eyes darken as I lick my lips to get at the juices that have collected. Together we take turns feeding each other and I feel the sexual tension ratchet up with each piece of food that we share.

I want to rub my thighs together, but the way the table is situated, Edward will notice and I have a feeling it would shred the last tenuous hold of both mine and his self-restraint. I risk a glance at his groin and realize that he has a large problem as well. With one course left, I wonder if we will make it to dancing.

Of course that concern is solved by my annoying pixie of a neighbor.

"Gee whiz you too. Can't ya cut the blatant eye fucking until later?"

I wonder if I could get justifiable homicide?

**A/N: Ohhh Run Alice.. ya better run! So what did ya think about the start of date night? Hmm can we all say fondue? We have a Melting Pot here.. and its yummy... and ungh can be sooo sexy!**

**For those inquiring minds... sham wows will be needed for Sat chapters.. hehe Now..go click that pretty blue button!**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Ohhh man.. remind me NOT to get on your bad sides! There are many of you who are working on Bella's defense and even temporary insanity plea, some have threatened to tie-dye and bedazzle Alice's wedding dress and a few are lining up for abeat down! DAYUM! You all want them to get it ON!**

**Love to my lovely ladies: TeamPattinson, fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress for betaing and pre-reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. but if I did... hehe.. the movies would have been NC-17! ENJOY as date night continues!**

54

EPOV

The sound of Alice's voice is like nails on a chalkboard. Of course it also had the added benefit of shrinking my rather hard and throbbing erection to something a bit more tolerable. I fear that had she not spoken, I would have whipped it out and made Bella sit on it.

As it is, I look away from Bella's hypnotizing gaze and try and compose myself. We have dessert and dancing left. I need to find some semblance of civility otherwise we'll be running the risk of public indecency. I'd rather stay out of jail as things are looking favorable for Bella to come home with me.

Somehow, we make it through dessert without me attacking Bella. Although I have no clue how I found the restraint. The sight of chocolate covered anything crossing her lips made my cock ache. But Jasper and Alice kept dragging us into conversation so I couldn't concentrate on way her pink tongue wipes away all traces of chocolate and berry juice from her lips.

When the check is finally taken care of, all I'm thinking is that I want to make a break for it. Hop in my car and head to my place, screw dancing. We can do some horizontal naked dancing in my bed. But as I'm guiding Bella towards my car, Alice calls out.

"We don't need to drive; the club is just down the street."

Both Bella and I groan and pastes fake smiles on our face as we walk towards the club. I keep Bella's hand in mine, rubbing soft circles onto the back of it. I can feel the warmth of her body as she walks next to me. My thoughts drift to how it will feel to hold her close as we dance.

"A penny for your thoughts, Edward." Bella's soft voice breaks my train of thought.

I throw her a heated gaze, "One guess," I tell her huskily.

She swallows nervously and I watch as a shiver races down her spine. I pull her closer, needing to feel her against me. Her soft subtle floral scent washes over me. I lean down close to her ear, "If you guess right, I may just make it come true."

I'm rewarded with a low whimper and a pleasant increase in the pressure of Bella's hand in mine. Of course this is just the time when we arrive at the club. I pay our cover charge and escort her into the darkened club. The mellow sounds of jazz caress my ears and all I want is to get Bella on the floor and press her close to me.

I turn towards Jasper, "Find us a table and order a bottle of wine on me. We will be right back." I slip some money into his hand and pull Bella onto the floor.

Once there I pull her close. She fits just perfectly in my arms, the way her body molds to mine. It's as if she is made for me. Her head fits right under my chin. My arms can wrap around her and hold her comfortably. I feel her burrow closer to me and I squeeze her tighter.

"Feels perfect to me," I tell her softly.

She hums in agreement. Her soft warm hands make random patterns on my back as we sway gently to the music. After a few moments she tips her head up to me, a sexy smile on her lips. Without warning I swoop down to kiss her. It's chaste and gentle at first. But then I feel her tongue against my lips and I open my mouth and I'm hit with an explosion of sensation and taste.

There is a lingering taste of chocolate from earlier and a bolder taste that I know is all Bella. But it's the feel of her tongue on mine, stroking, teasing, tasting that sends me into overdrive. My cock gets harder and I groan into her mouth. I nibble on her plump lower lip and she pulls away with a pop.

One look at her heated, lust filled eyes and I'm hers.

"How long do we have to be here before we can make our escape?" I ask her. "I want to have my wicked way with you tonight."

**A/N: Ohhh Edward is wanting to get the heck out of there and to his place... like 5 seconds ago! hehe**

**Give me some love! See ya on Thursday! *mwah***


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: I'll make this quick.. I love you all.. you make me smile!**

**To my aweosme ladies whomakes Se look good: TeamPattinson my beta and CullensTwiMistress my pre-readers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Twilight related.. but I'll take credit for ruined panties! Umm shamwow or towel alert- ENJOY!**

55

BPOV

My lips still tingle from our kiss. My brain is fuzzy. But his words find a way to pierce the fog and all I can think is that he wants me like I want him. This realization floors me, but also fills me with such heat and desire that I feel as if my whole body is on fire.

I know that the polite thing to do would be to stay for an hour, chat, and be social. The logical part of me knows this. But the hormonal part of me, says that we have been engaging in foreplay ever since we started flirting on the bus. I'm aroused enough and I just want to get my freak on.

I can't think as his breath is tickling my ear. I grip his shirt and pull him closer while the tip of his tongue traces the shell of my ear. A violent shiver courses through my body and I've had enough.

"Now!" I manage to croak out. His eyes turn quizzical. "We make our escape now!"

"Thank God," I hear him moan before his lips capture mine and pull me closer by my ass. He grinds me into his large erection and whatever shred of decency I have, vanishes as I rub against his covered dick like a cat in heat.

When his lips make a wet trail to my shoulder I manage to rasp out, "Let's go now, Edward. Please?" I hear his low growl of approval before he stalks us off the dance floor and over to a bemused Alice and Jasper.

"Good night you two," she coos as she gives me a wink.

Edward grunts and nods in their direction and pulls me behind him as we hastily make our way to his car. He is moving too fast and I can't keep up with the ridiculous heels that Alice put me in.

I give his hand a tug. "One second." I step out of the shoes and hold them in my hand. "Ready."

Edward smiles and sinks down almost to his knees, "Hop on, let me give you a ride."

I giggle and when I'm situated on his back and lean down to kiss ear as I whisper, "No, baby, I want to ride….you…..naked." To punctuate my point, I grind my very wet pussy against his back.

"You're killing me, Bella," is his shaky reply. He turns his head to place a kiss on my temple before he takes off in fast trot to his car.

Every bounce as he moves grinds my already throbbing clit against his back. I can't help the moans and soft pants that escape me. Really, I can't. I need him too much. To hit home the point to Edward, I take to placing feather light kisses on his cheek, his jaw, his neck. My tongue traces the sharp angle of his jaw all the way to his ear lobe which I flick repeatedly.

"Bella," moans Edward. "Keep it up baby girl and we won't make it to my place. I'll take you against my car." His hands have been constantly running a feverish trail from my ankle to knee.

I want to tell him that the hood of his car is fine by me. But I know that is not how I want our first time to be. No, I want a bed because I know one time isn't going to be enough. Nope, I want to end up as a pile of jello in rumpled sheets.

"Then hurry, Edward." I breathe his name against his neck and I feel the shiver it produces. In what seems like seconds but I'm sure it was a few minutes we are at his car. He helps me slide off his back and I find myself gently nudged into his car and the bulge I feel makes me whimper a little more.

He races around and hops in the driver's seat, he has the car turned on and in gear before he even has his seatbelt on. He barely looks as he peels away. I want to complain, but I'm just as worked up as he is. His eyes flick back and forth from me to the road and back again. His fingers flex around the steering wheel and I'm unable to stop the whimper from escaping, as I unintentionally rub my legs together in any attempt to achieve much needed friction. My mind is a tumble of images of what I want those fingers to do to me.

In a whirl we are at his place and he ushers me inside the darkened room. I hear the front door close, the click of a lock and then his body is pushing against mine. The cool wood of the door soothes my scorching skin. I smell him before I feel his warm breath at my ear.

"You're mine until I've had my fill and I expect that to take a long time, baby girl."

**A/N: Ohh yea.. they are at his place! GOOD NEWS! Because of the Memorial Day Holiday here in the US, I'll be bringing you Sat chapter on Fri! Thats right.. back to back.. you get sexing tomorrow baby! Yucky news, I'll have to move Sun chapter to Monday.. but then you will get back to back Mon & Tues!**

**So.. tell me.. did I get them out of there fast enough? Ohh what will Edward do first? LOVE YA!**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: SURPRISE! Extra bonus chapter... I've left ya all waiting for this long enough... soo... enjoy...**

**Ohh... btw... you will STILL get a chapter tomorrow! Yea.. I know... good Witchy!**

**In case you forgot: ** _"You're mine until I've had my fill and I expect that to take a long time, baby girl." _**Panty alert... seriously!**

56

EPOV

From some deep recess of my brain I found the strength not to rip that dress off and thrust into what I know will be a very wet pussy. Instead, I attack her mouth with bruising kisses. Teeth nip and tongues clash as I strive to taste and explore every inch of her mouth. I can still taste the faint remnants of the chocolate from dinner.

Her hands find their way to my hair and she yanks me closer. She throws a leg around my calf and molds her body to mine, the heat of our desire melding us as one. We both gasp for air at the same time before we begin to explore necks, jaws, collar bones and ear lobes. My entryway echoes each moan, whimper and pant. My already hard cock strains against my slacks and I feel it start to leak.

Somewhere through the haze I hear Bella cry out, "Bed, now…please!" Her frantic hands start to make work of the buttons on my shirt as I spin her around and walk her backwards to the stairs that lead to my room. I unzip her dress and it falls away with a whisper of satin. Just then Bella pulls off my shirt and it joins her dress.

Her hands trace all over my chest, leaving fiery trails of heat. My hands move to take off her bra but all I find is bare skin. I tear my lips from her neck and pull away to see that all Bella is wearing is a skimpy black lace thong.

I whimper at the sight, her chest heaving with pants, her skin colored with a slight blush, her lips swollen and wet.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." I manage to rasp out before I gather her in my arms and race up the stairs and to my room. I lightly toss her on the bed and before she can bounce twice I'm all over her.

Her eyes are bright and full of lust. My entire body roars with need and desperation. The desire to be inside her is almost overwhelming. Some part of me knows I should make this time sweet and tender, but I don't think I have the restraint.

"Bella, I need…" I shake my head to try and organize a coherent thought. "I need you too much. Not sure I can take this slow."

Her words kill me.

"Then don't."

With my very next breath I rip the small scrap of lace from her body and sheath myself deep inside her. We both let out a collective groan at the feeling and I still to allow her time to acclimate. She is so fucking wet and warm it's taking all my concentration not to plow her into the bed.

I feel the subtle shift of her hips and when I look in her eyes it is pure undiluted want. That's all the sign I need. I capture and twine our hands together and hold them over her head as I pull almost all the way out and slam back in. Over and over I do this with each thrust picking up speed and depth. I keep my eyes on her, watching her every reaction.

I shift my hips and begin a punishing pace that has my balls slapping her ass and I'm in a trance hearing the wet sounds of skin on skin. Her eyes flutter and I growl at her, "Keep them open. I want to watch as I make you shatter."

With that I pump into her hard and deep. My hands leave hers and grip her hips as I settle back on my legs, pulling her onto my thighs. Her hands fist at the sheets as I continue to thrust at a maddening pace. I feel the faint stir of my orgasm, but I ignore it. I focus on Bella. She will cum before I do.

With our gazes locked tight, I bring one hand from her hip to the top of her mound. There I apply circular pressure and I hear her moan loudly as I inch closer to her clit.

"Please, Edward! Touch me!" she begs. Her eyes beseeching me to make her feel good.

"Shh, baby. I'll make you feel so good."

With that I flick her clit several times in rapid succession and when her eyes go wide I pinch it.

Her back arches off the bed and her eyes snap shut as I feel her pussy rhythmically clenching and pulsing on my cock. I never slow the pace, lengthening her orgasm as her juices pour out coating my cock and legs. When I can stand no more, I let lose the tightly wound coil of my release and I spill deep into her in several long streams. My body shakes with each spurt of my cum and when I'm depleted, I slump over her sweat soaked body.

**A/N: Was that as good for you as I know it was for me? I sure hope so! And tomorrow... we stay in the lemon grove.. ahh what a place to be!**

**A few fic recs for ya to check out:**

**Road Trip to Remember: A new unique collab fic that I am a part of, we just started to post. Check it out! http:/www dot fanfiction dot net/s/8144444/1/A_Road_Trip_to_Remember**

**My lovely twifey CullensTwiMistress is taking part in a weekend drabble prompt war.. it a great story.. nothing like you are use to.. check it out and leave some love: http:/www dot fanfiction dot net/s/8147717/1/Not_Without_You**

**Thanks and I'll see you tomorrow!**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Hmm.. I hope some of you are still coherent enough to enjoy this one!**

**Love to my ladies for beta and pre-reading skills: TeamPattinson, fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress**

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap.. ohh how I wish I did! Umm pantie alert.. grab those shamwows! ENJOY!**

57

BPOV

When I start to wake up I realize it's still dark out. My eyes scan the room as I'm still a bit fuzzy. It's when my gaze lands on the soft and very warm body next to me that it all comes flooding back. Dinner with Alice and Jasper, feeding each other fondue, the sexual tension and heat and finally the fuck hot sex. My lips curl in an involuntary smile as I remember everything we did. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced.

Sex with Peter was boring, mechanical and very routine. But with Edward, it was so much more. There was heat, passion, desire and one hell of an orgasm. A small shiver of delight races through me. Edward is one skilled lover and I have a hunch that I've only gotten a taste of what he can do.

With the small amount of light that filters in from the street light, I take my time to really look at Edward's body. Something I overlooked last night as I was in a bit of a hurry to get naked. He's lying on his back with a hand flung over his head and the covers only reach his waist. He's much broader in the shoulders than I thought and he has definite muscle definition to his arms and stomach. I like that there is only a light sprinkling of hair on his chest.

I slowly lift the covers to see his cut abs and the V of his hips that point to the happy trail. His cock is lying pretty flaccid, but even in that state, the size is quite impressive. He has nice lean legs that end with toes that are clean and look normal. Don't judge, Peter had the weirdest looking toes, very misshaped.

As I simply stare at him, an idea forms and I lick my lips. My inner vixen that has been unleashed since I met Edward smiles in anticipation. I like this new Bella, she's feisty.

I slowly lower the covers until they lie around his ankles. I scoot down until my face is at eye level to his dick. I lick my lips and ghost my mouth over his cock. He must feel my warm breath as it begins to twitch and grow. I give the shaft a tentative lick and it twitches again. He tastes like me, earthy. It's not as unpleasant as I thought.

I lick around the head and suck in just the tip. My tongue swirls and I hear Edward groan. He grows harder and I slowly slide my mouth all the way down when I hear him moan.

"Oh, Bella."

I smile inwardly as I slide back up to the tip adding my hand to slowly stroke him as I add more pressure to my motions. I keep my eyes on him as he's starting to move his hips for more friction. The more he moves the more pressure I use with my hand, rotating it around his head as I suck him back into my mouth. The longer I suck him off, the wetter I get.

Just then he wakes with a start.

"Oh, shit, Bella?" His eyes find mine as I hallow out my cheeks and suck hard and slow. "Oh, fuck, yes."

He arches his hips and slips further in me. His hands entwine in my hair as he guides my head over him. His rapid breathing picks up and turns to pants and his grip on my head is more secure, but not forceful. Not wanting to make him cum, I slip off him with an audible pop and slide up his body. He has a lustful grin with sleepy, sexy eyes.

Silently I straddle him and position my wet pussy over his cock and slide down. Inch by glorious inch, I watch as he fills me up. When I have all of him in that I can, I raise my eyes to meet his. The expression on his beautiful face is one of need and want. He slides his hands to my waist and grips me tight. Looking into his eyes, stirs some emotion deep in me, it's intense but fleeting, being chased away the feel of him moving in me.

As if we read each other's mind, I began to move up and down, all while Edward guides me and thrust up. No words are spoken as the rhythm gains pace and tempo. My hands are braced on his chest as I concentrate on riding him. Up and down, rock back and forth, over and over we move.

As we move faster, our sounds fill his room. Wet skin slapping, grunts, groans and panting. I can feel the start of my orgasm and move faster, grinding my clit as I slam down onto him over and over. Edward's hands are digging into my hips, I'm sure I'll have bruises but I care not. Our movements get jerky and wild.

The pressure builds and I clench down on him hard while still moving over him. I swear I feel him swell deep in me. We both pant out that we are coming and I feel him splash deep inside. When the last of my orgasm washes over me and Edward's thrusts have stopped, I hear and feel Edward chuckling.

"That was one hell of a wakeup call."

**A/N Ok, time for a breather! Did ya like? I may be slow in responding to reviews as I am heading up to the cabin soon. But I will get to them... so swamp my in box... are ya still with me!**

**Next week: Some more lemony goodness, Edward gives into something he's wanted to do since day one of seeing Bella and we have a time jump.. we are moving right along! See ya Monday! *mwah***


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: I'm back! Did ya miss me? I missed you! Coming home to a inbox that had exploded! I LOVED IT! THANKS! So it is the start of a new week.. lost going on.. so I won't delay with lots of chatter!**

**Love to my ladies: TeamPattinson for her awesome beta skills and CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore for their pre-reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. but I do get to sleep in my own bed tonight.. ahhh NOW that is priceless! ENJOY!**

58

EPOV

When I wake again, it isn't to Bella's mouth on my dick, but to the sun shining on my face. In my haste last night I forgot to close my shades. But I do have Bella's warm and soft body snuggled up close to me. Her hair is a chaotic mess, but it only adds to her beauty. Her lips are pursed in an adorable little pout that I want to kiss senseless. But with our little middle of the night romp, I'm sure Bella is tired.

I wiggle my way out from her warmth without waking her, slip on a pair of sweats and head down to the kitchen. I get a pot of coffee started as I rummage around looking for some breakfast fixings. I find enough to make French toast. I quickly whip up the egg dip mixture and set that in the fridge waiting for when Bella wakes.

When the coffee is finished brewing, I take it to the table and stare out the window. The events of last night play like a movie reel in my head. She was perfect. The way she moved, felt, tasted…just everything about her was perfect. Never had I been with a woman that showed such passion and desire like she had.

Just the thought of her makes me hard and want her fiercely. Emotions bubble and churn inside me so fast it's hard to gain any purchase on them. I know she makes me happy, insanely so. I feel the lust and desire for her, that's for sure. But there is more, a deep admiration and appreciation for who she is and what she makes me feel.

I try to think of my life without her and I'm hit with an ache so acute, it actually makes my chest hurt. I try to rub it away before I realize it's not a real physical ache. I don't like how it feels so I shake my head and try to think of something pleasant. Instead I think about going away with her. An old college friend of mine owns beautiful resort by Mount Rainier; maybe he has some space for us. I make a mental note to call and ask him as I hear Bella moving around upstairs.

I go get the French toast going and by the time she has come down the stairs I have several slices browning up on the griddle.

"Hmm something smells good. Didn't know you could cook, Edward."

I hear the smile in her words. "I can do a mean French toast, babe. There is a pot of coffee help yourself, these will be done shortly."

A few minutes later, we are both at the table, cups of steaming coffee and plates piled with food. There isn't much talking, but the silence isn't strained. We play footsie under the table and we keep giving each other sly glances. It feels normal, easy, fucking perfect. Almost as if we have always been this way. This thought causes another deep bubble of emotion that I still can't name.

When we are done, Bella starts to wash the dishes, my protests fall on deaf ears.

"You cooked, let me clean. And so you don't get all pissy, you can dry." She gives me a wink as she turns back to the soapy sink.

As we work we talk about anything, college experiences, and funny childhood memories. She mentions her ex, Peter and what happened when they broke up. I tell her about Heidi and how we just drifted apart. It's nice to learn these things about her, just adds more pieces that makeup Bella and they only add to the attraction I feel.

As I turn back from placing the plates in the cabinet, I feel my chest get soaking wet.

"Did you just spray me?"

She smiles widely and giggles and tries to run away but I catch her by the table and push her over it. Her ass is nestled right into my crotch and the shirt she has on, has ridden up and I see that she has no panties underneath. One hand pushes the shirt up her back while the other palms her ass.

"You have on nothing under here, Bella." My hands roam all over her bare skin, deliberately just missing her pussy.

"You ruined them last night and I couldn't find any of your boxers." She whimpers as my hands once against skirt away from her pussy.

I bend closer to her ear, "That's okay, you don't need them."

Finally, I give into my building desire and I bite down on her perfect, luscious ass.

**A/N: Soo many of you guessed he would be biting that ass! Soo... what are all these unknown emotions churring in Edward? Hmmm? Like I promised.. more will come tomorrow.. most likely later in the day. Now.. tell me.. did ya like! **


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Sooo sorry! This was later than I planned.. but my daughters birthday celebration was today and work was crazy! You all loved the ass bite.. hehe...naughty readers!**

**Love to the ladies like always: TeamPattinson, fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress- you ladies rock my world!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. just a baby girl who hit the tween years.. help me! ENJOY.. or.. umm..panty warning.. just saying!**

59

BPOV

The sting of the bite is soothed by his tongue as he licks what I'm sure is a mark on my ass. But he doesn't stop there. No, he trails hot, wet kisses over the curve of my ass down to the back of my thighs. He wedges his shoulders in between my legs, causing me to widen my stance. His lips continue their assault until he finds my very wet pussy. Then he drags the flat of his tongue over my pussy, ending with a quick flick off the tip on my clit.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," I moan.

His hands grab my ass and bring me closer to his waiting mouth. I whimper when his tongue starts its assault. He kisses, sucks, and licks my sex. I shamelessly grind myself on his eager mouth. Just when I feel myself getting close he delves his tongue deep inside me. My entire body bursts into white hot heat. Never had anyone gone down on me like this. The sensations are too much. There is the wetness of his mouth mixing with the heat of his lips and it causes my entire pussy to throb and my juices trickle out.

Edward is like a man possessed. I hear his moans of delight and the vibrations rock me to my very core. It causes an orgasm to come rushing out of now where. I don't have time to warn him, just enough presence of mind to grip the table and moan.

As the waves crash over me, I feel the suckling pressure of his lips and tongue over my clit. My body shakes with the force of the orgasm and I shatter into thousands of pieces. Wetness pours out of me and I vaguely hear the sound of Edward's enthusiastic slurps.

When I can feel my body return to me, my legs are boneless and I slump against the table. Edward's warm body covers mine and I seek out his lips. He taste like me, and syrup, a heady concoction and I greedily suck and lick his lips as we kiss. My tongue presses its way inside his mouth and my taste buds explode with the stronger flavor. I can't help the moan that escapes.

His lips make a path from my cheek to my neck, and that sensitive spot behind my ear. My neck arches involuntarily, begging for more.

"You are amazing Bella, but I'm not done with you."

With that, I feel him stretching me as he slides deep inside me. He gives me time to adjust, then starts a maddening pace that leave me thrusting my ass back at him. The angle is so deep, causing me to feel every inch of his dick. Then he starts to go faster with shallow thrusts that frustrate me.

Over and over he does this to me. His hands pin my hips against the table and his body, and what little movement I have I use to push back, wanting it harder, faster…just wanting more.

"Fuck, Edward," I scream in aggravation. "More, please, harder." I whine.

A chuckle is his only response before I feel the smack of his hand against my ass as he thrusts in deep. Pain and pleasure mix into something that overwhelms me. I hiss then release a strangled moan.

I can feel how he pounds into me, relentlessly. I'm feeling too much and I just let go.

A slow building orgasm sets my nerves endings on fire, but when he adjusts the angle of his hips and hits that sweet spot repeatedly; my eyes roll back as I experience an orgasm that rushes one into another.

"Edward…so good…ahhhh…fuck…" Wordless babble escapes my mouth as I feel my walls clench and grip him tight.

"Fuck, so tight. You feel so good." He pants and I hear the strain in his voice.

"Fuuucckk," I whimper as I come clamping down hard and Edward stumbles in his pace.

"Shit," he bellows before he gives three more choppy thrusts.

He stills in me as we try to slow our rapid breathing. The kitchen is heavy with the scent of syrup and sex. I think of syrup coated dicks and I start to giggle which makes Edward slip out of me.

"No, I like being in you," he whines and I turn to look at him, he has the most adorable pout going.

It causes me to laugh some more until I feel our combined juices ooze out of me. Shakily I stand up but use the table for support. I close my legs in a vain attempt to keep most of the juices inside.

"Umm, I think now would be a good time for a shower?" I gesture to the mess on my thighs. He smirks and offers his arm, "Follow me."

**A/N: Hmmm.. table sex... I like.. do you like?**

**See ya on Thursday!**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: You guys are amazing and naughty! I can't believe how many of you were soo jazzed about the table sex! *shakes head* Crazy readers.. I fluv you all!**

**Love to my ladies: TeamPattinson for her mad beta skills, CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore for pre-reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just take her characters for a ride on the bus! ENJOY!**

60

EPOV- Five weeks later

"Edward, this is beautiful!"

Her eyes go wide as she takes in our little cozy cabin in the mountains of Rainier. My friend had a last minute cancelation and was eager to rent it to me for the weekend. I follow her as she gazes into the living room with the bricked in wood burning fireplace, to the small, yet fully functional kitchen and the warm and inviting bedroom done in rustic browns, reds and muted creams.

"I can't believe this. It's absolutely wonderful." She throws her arms around me and kisses me with wild abandon. When we finally pull back for air, her eyes are bright with excitement.

"Well, let's get everything in from the car and we can decide what we want to do."

She agrees eagerly and in a matter of minutes, the luggage is in the bedroom, the food has been put away and our bikes stowed away. It's a few hours drive from Tacoma to the Alta Crystal Resort. It rests a mile away from Mt. Rainier National Park and home to some spectacular views.

When I come back from the bike storage, I see Bella gazing out the window. Tall trees surround us on one side; it gives the feeling of privacy and seclusion. Perfect for our first getaway together. Since that night five weeks ago, things have been wonderful between us.

Each day we grow closer. It's almost hard to say goodbye in the mornings when we reach Elite. Even my parents adore her. We had Sunday brunch at their place three weeks ago and they were thrilled with Bella. She and my mom hit it off wonderfully; so much so, they talk a few times per week. They have even met for lunch which I may or may not have pouted about.

Don't look at me like that; I only get to see her for a very short time during the work day. It is so wrong to want and spend time with my girlfriend? Ok, fine, so we spend almost every night together when we can. There have been plenty of sleepovers at both our places. But still, there is no reason for my Mom to steal time with my girlfriend.

I wrap my arms around her, "So what do you want to do today?"

I managed to get Rose to let Bella have a Thursday and a Friday off, so we have a nice long weekend ahead of us. I have a few surprises up my sleeve, but I also want to take time and relax. Both of us have been working like crazy. We need this time to decompress.

She leans back on me as she thinks, "How about we do some hiking? I'm in the mood to walk around after the drive."

"Sounds good. Let's gear up and check out the trails." We both change into lightweight long pants, t-shirts and pack a backpack with water, granola bars, bug spray and light jackets. After consulting with front desk, we have a trail picked out and a map in case we got lost.

As we walk through towering trees and forest teeming with wildlife, we take pictures, talk and even walk in silence. Bella tells me stories of all the times her Dad has tried to take her deep sea fishing and I tell her about the one time my Dad and I got poison ivy while camping.

After we have been walking in silence, Bella surprises me with a random question, "What would be your dream job, or is working at Elite your ideal?"

"Hm, good question. Honestly it's not one I've thought much about. When I was in college I wanted to own my computer business." I shrug and laugh. "I sound like a loser, don't I? I have to admit I love my job. I guess if anything I'd love to be the VP of the IT and Graphics division."

She squeezes my hand. "There is nothing wrong with loving the job you have. So few people actually can say they love their job."

I squeeze her hand back to say thanks.

"What about you? What would your dream job be?"

She never hesitates, "I would love to try my hand at writing. I used to do it all the time as a kid, but it dropped off in college. But I always wanted to see if I could do it."

The wistful look on her face makes me realize how much I love her.

_Love?_

Hmmm…

**A/N: Well, well, well... seems our sex hair is growing up! We are on a nice get-away and lots will happen here!**

**I want to thank everyone who voted for Seattle Express in the Twilight Eclipse Awards.. SE came in 3rd in Best Humor Drabble! THANK YOU ALL! From the bottom of my heart... thanks! I never imagined that SE would place that high... seriously...I am blown away.**

**To celebrate.. I will give a special reviewer the outtake or future take of their choice..and since I am in love with the number 13.. it will be who ever is reviewer #13 for this chapter!**

**So..leave me some love and you may get lucky! *mwah***


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: It Sat.. and you know what that means! I wanted to share that the resort they are staying at that I mentioned last chapter is real.. Google it! It looks amazing and it gave me some great inspiration for these get away chapters! Congrats to sholtsclaw698 who was reviewer #13 and earned the priviledge of choosing outtake #2. She has picked an interesting one!**

**Love as always to: TeamPattinson- my awesome beta and fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress who lended their pre-reading skills!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters...but I do own Ass girl and Sex hair! ENJOY!**

61

BPOV

By the time we get back to our cabin from hiking, grey storm clouds have slowly rolled in overhead.

"Looks like we are in for a stormy night," I comment as Edward comes out of the bathroom running a towel through his damp hair. He had wanted to shower together, but I wanted to get a head start on dinner. All the fresh air and exercise has helped me to work up a massive appetite.

He looks outside as well, "Yea, sure looks like it. Do we have enough wood inside in case the electricity goes out?"

"I think so, but maybe you could bring in some more, just in case. I'm going to finish dinner." I place a quick kiss on his cheek and head into the kitchen.

The smell of pork chops baking in the oven greets me as I start mashing the potatoes with the roasted garlic. Before I serve them I throw in a nice healthy dollop of sour cream, it adds a creaminess to them that is out of this world. I pull out the chops and turn off the heat on the veggies steaming as Edward brings in the last load of wood.

"Smells good," he tells me as he wraps his arms around me.

His nose nuzzles my neck, behind my ear. Being here with him like this feels so right. It's like we have been together forever when it's only been barely two months. Being together is as natural as breathing. I never felt this sense of rightness with Peter. Some may say how I feel is too fast, but when I'm with Edward, it feels too right to be wrong.

"Set the table and I'll get the wine." I busy myself with the corkscrew as I hear Edward setting the table. My hands shake as the realization that I am beginning to fall for Edward sinks in. I wonder where the urge to 'freak out' is. Isn't it too soon to be feeling this way?

Slightly confused and more than a little dazed, I bring the wine and glasses over as Edward sets down the platter of chops. I push the unexplainable thoughts out of my mind and enjoy the nice, quiet dinner with Edward.

We talk about what we would like to do tomorrow.

"There is a gondola ride up Mt. Rainier that I heard is stunning," he says. "There is also horseback riding that sounds fun. All I ask is that we are home in time for dinner, I have plans for us then."

He gives me one of his trademark smirks and I'm helpless against it. It reduces me to a quivering mess of hormones and giggles.

"Why do I have a feeling that you will be keeping mum about our dinner plans, no matter what I do to try and get it out of you?" I try to give him my best stern glare, but the puppy dog look on his face makes it very difficult.

"Because you know you wouldn't want to ruin the surprise and you know how insanely happy it will make me to do this for you."

He winks and I roll my eyes, "You don't play fair, Cullen."

He gives off a hearty laugh, "Never promised you I would, baby."

With dinner done we make quick work of the dishes and settle ourselves in front of the bricked in fire place. I pull out a deck cards and start to teach him some of the card games my family played on vacations. It was during this that I saw how competitive Edward is. He hates to lose and when he does, he acts like a little kid.

I'm counting up the points after our last game and when I announce that I won, yet again, out comes the pouty lips. I toss down the pencil and tackle him.

"You are worse than a child, you realize this, don't you Edward? Were you this bad when you lost at your computer games?"

His silence and petulant face makes me laugh. "Oh my, you were! I bet you threw things, didn't you."

His only answer was to stick his lip out even more. I throw my head back and laugh as I straddle his lap. I place feather soft kisses on his face, chin and jaw.

"Aww, don't be like that, baby." I work further to weaken his resolve and when I grind my pussy over his clothed dick, he wraps his arm around me.

I feel his slow smile against my face as he whispers in my ear, "I win."

**A/N: Aww.. could Bella be in love as well?**

**Whats on tap for next week: Well it is the last 4 regular chapters of SE before a few outtakes and stuff.. I know.. *sniff* We have the end of their little get away, some important words and then 2 epis- one from each POV about a different point in their relationship!**

**In personal news: With all the craziness of fics being pulled from FF due to a group of unsavory people.. I have decided to make the pre-emptive decision to open an account at The Writers Coffee Shop.. I am WitchyVampireGirl over there. If for some reason.. my fics get pulled.. I'll be over there. Right now only my one shots are there and I'll slowly move my completed fics over there. Once I start new stories.. I'll post in both spots. Its unfortunate that this is happening in the fandom, especially when it feels as if these fics are being HUNTED DOWN. I can only hope we will banf together and help each other out! **

**Ok.. enough with the heavy... tell me... aren't they just too cute? *mwah***


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: It's Sunday..and I really hope you like this chapter. This one was 100% inspired by the resort that Edward and Bella is at.**

**I say it everytime, but I mean it... love to my ladies who make SE look good: TeamPattinson my beta and my pre-readers CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore. *mwah***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I wish I did. ENJOY!**

62

EPOV

The horseback ride through the Bullion Basin far exceedes our wildest imagination. Our guides are knowledgeable and hilarious. They also help Bella feel at easy astride the massive horse they assigned to her. We are lucky that we have a small group so they easily chatted with us.

They tell stories of growing up here and all the times they got lost exploring a little farther than they should have. By the end of the ride, even Bella had let go of her fear and tension and is laughing along with them.

We take tons of pictures, the views are incredible. Never have I seen trees that towered as high as the pines, dogwoods and maples. Our guides point out several deer and elk tracks. Bella makes sure that we get plenty of pictures with us both. I really like the idea of pictures of us.

Once back at the cabin, we both fall exhausted into bed for a nap. We had taken the early horseback ride. That way I knew we would be back in time for my dinner surprise.

Now, I'm pacing in the living room waiting for Bella to come out so we can go. If you ask me why I'm pacing, I have no clue. Just a fluttering feeling deep in my stomach. It both scares and exhilarates me. But before I can spend too much time analyzing it, the door to the bedroom opens and out walks Bella. My mouth falls to the floor and I'm stunned speechless.

While the dress is modest, it is absolutely sinful because of that. It is a burnt red and falls just to her knees. The neckline shows a bare hint of cleavage and the black floral lace overlay gives it both a seductive and innocent look. But Bella doesn't stop there, no she has on seamed stockings with black stiletto heels.

Her hair is curled to frame her face giving her an angelic look, but her blood red lips and dark smoky eyes scream a bad girl waiting to come out. She gives me a teasing smile and does a slow little twirl. The dress flares out slightly adding to the whole angel/devil contradiction she has going.

She walks towards me with a sexy ass smile and I'm caught in her gaze. A lone manicured finger pushes up my lower jaw.

"Ready?" she asks with an arched brow.

Unable to form words, I nod. How we got to the gondola to take the slow ride up the mountain to the restaurant, I don't really remember. But half way up, my brain re-engages and I manage to finally speak.

"You look ravishing, Bella." Another slow perusal of her makes my mouth water. It is only the fact that we are not alone on the gondola that prohibits me from seeing what she has underneath that dress. Instead, I pull her close and we watch the beginning of the setting sun. The sky is alight in brilliant colors that seem as if they are painted in the sky.

At the top we are ushered into the restaurant by the hostess and quickly seated. I had my friend pull some strings and we got one of the coveted window seats. Although you can see the sunset anywhere in the restaurant, the best places are at the window tables.

The chilled champagne is brought over and we sip the bubbly liquid while taking in the stunning sight before us. Dinner is lovely and I have a hard time looking away from Bella to truly appreciate the one of a kind sight out the window.

Our dessert arrives along with our coffee at the height of the sunset. The entire vista is ablaze in colors rarely seen in the city. I move Bella's seat closer to me as we feed each other pieces of a decadent chocolate cake. The radiant colors of the sunset highlight the radiant undertones of Bella's hair and it makes her look even more angelic.

A small smear of cake rests on the corner of her mouth and I move to quickly lick it off. This turns into small chaste kisses. I feel a churning of something wanting to burst forth from deep inside. It threatens to overwhelm me. When we at last pull away to breathe, I take a good look at her. Whatever is inside me bubbles out. It feels so right.

"I love you, Bella."

**A/N: Aww.. Edward said the first ILU! *sniff***

**A bit of news: With all that has been going on with the massive deletion of fics on FF.. I will be participating in the FF boycott from Friday to Sun next weekend (June 8-10) because of that, I'll be adjusting SE posting schedule. Once I figure it out.. I'll let you know. I ask that is you wish to participate you do, but if you don't thats cool. I also ask that we all respect one another.. regardless if we participate or not.**

**So.. what dd ya think of Edward's dinner? The fact that is was a sunset dinner was his surprise.. the ILU... icing on the cake. How do you think Bella will respond? See ya on Tuesday!**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Can I just say that I have THE best readers in the world! Cuz I do! You guys rock my socks off!**

**Love to my ladies: TeamPattinson my beta and fanfichardcore and CullensTwiMistress who pre-read this and loved it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just a need to make them ride a bus! Panty warning... ENJOY!**

63

BPOV

I take one look into his eyes and the truth and honesty that I see threatens to consumes me. Nowhere in my body is there a protest that this is all too soon and too much. Instead, my body feels as if it's infused with a bone deep warmth.

_Edward loves me. _

That phrase rolls around in my head and the absolute rightness of it makes me smile.

"You love me?" Tears pool in my eyes as I'm overcome with emotion.

A warm hand cups my face and he pulls me close. "I truly do."

There it is again. The truth is in his eyes. My hand covers his and I squeeze gently.

"I love you too, Edward." I pull him closer and brush his lips in a chaste, soft kiss. We are both trembling with the force of our emotions. He pulls away to rest his forehead to mine.

A lone tear falls and Edward gently kisses it away.

"Let's go home, love."

His warm breath washes over my face and I close my eyes as a shiver slides down my spine. I can only nod yes to his request, fearful if I open my mouth, I'll start to cry even more. With so much tenderness and care, he walks me to the gondola and in a peaceful silence we ride it down. His arms are tight around me and I feel safe, cocooned in his warmth. We watch as the last rays of the sun slip over the horizon.

Once back at the cabin, he stokes the fire back into blazing heat and pulls me down next to him. Reverently his lips kiss my face, eyes, nose, cheeks and along my jaw. His hands slowly slide the zipper of my dress down, leaving me in my black corset, thong and stockings.

His eyes darken and I hear a low growl rumble in his chest. In a flash, our clothes are gone and we both begin the slow process of worshipping each other. My hands trace the contours of his back as his lips mesmerize every inch of my breasts. Then my lips are nipping and sucking at his nipples and abs as his hands stroke my skin.

I can feel him hard and heavy against my leg as he feasts on my dripping pussy. My back arches and my legs widen even more as I grip his hair to bring him closer. The only sounds are the crackling fire and my soft whimpers for more. With his lips and tongue he brings me to a shattering climax and I feel the rush of my juices as they seep out. He works hard to get every last drop.

He rises over me, his lips shinning with my wetness and as I kiss him, tasting myself on him, he slowly moves inside me. My legs wrap around his waist and I tilt my hips encouraging him to move. His thrusts are deep and languid. His eyes never leave mine and I feel the connection between us grow.

Our hearts speak to each other as our bodies move in a rhythm that is as primal and natural as breathing. His breaths become mine and mine his. Our groans are swallowed by kisses and the sweat of our bodies merge and combine.

In that moment, we both realize that this is for forever. We have found our missing half in each other, we are now complete. With that knowledge we both wordlessly shake with the force of our orgasms, clinging to each other as we shatter. With the last rippling shudders, Edward collapses on me and gathers me in his arms. He rolls us to the side as he brushes back my hair, his gaze penetrating my soul.

"You are mine," he whispers, placing my hand over his racing heart.

I copy his movements, letting him feel how he affects me as well.

"You are mine as well."

**A/N: All together now... AWWWWWW... She said it back like most of you knew she would! That is the last regular chapter folks... we have 2 epis and then 2 outtakes and the list of bus rules you helped make!**

**Due to my participation in the FF boycott this weekend, I have decided that Sat post will be on Monday and then a post everyday until I got nothing left to post. Thanks for understanding!**

**So.. what did ya think? The story was about their journey.. to get them to this place.. hence the slow burn... so I hope now you can appreciate that slow build! I would love to hear your thoughts! See ya Thursday!**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: The love and support you guys showed for SE in your reviews... humbled me! You are the best readers! I love you all!**

**Love to my team of ladies: TeamPattinson for beta'ing and CulensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore for pre-reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- just this story and I'm sad to see it coming to a close. ENJOY!**

64- EPILOGUE

EPOV- 8 Months Later

I'm staring at my reflection in the mirror; I see the fear and terror in my eyes.

_Oh, shit! I can't do this I think I'm going to be sick!_

I bang my head against the wall trying to knock some courage into me. I can do this. I want to do this!

The last eight months have been…perfect. I know it sounds campy and cheesy, but it's the truth. Since our vacation to Mt. Rainier, we've grown closer. She is my soul mate. She is the one for me. Pure and simple.

My parents have adopted her as part of the family. Bella spends more time with my mother than I do. We even took a trip down to Florida to visit her parents. It was a crazy visit as her mother is a bit scatterbrained and she kept flirting with me.

Of course that wasn't the worst of it. Oh no. After drinking way too much wine, Bella convinced me to go swimming in her parent's pool. I didn't want to. But when she stripped down to nothing, well, my dick had other plans.

Once I got in, one thing led to another and heavy petting turned into pool sex. Of course, neither one of us was very quiet; the wine had made us a bit loud. Charlie came out and interrupted us. He also may or may not have heard me call his daughter a 'dirty little girl' who needed a good spanking.

We never made eye contact after that and I made Bella move us into a hotel. The tension was too thick. I mean, no father wants to be nice to the man who he knows is defiling his little girl. Even after Bella and Renee gave him a thorough tongue lashing, the most he could manage towards me was a civil grunt.

So, besides that, things are amazing and I want today to be special, but if I can't stop the urge to puke, I'm going to ruin it all.

Somehow I manage to get myself to the park and ride before Bella arrives. I know she is wondering why we had to drive separate. My weak excuse of a late meeting barely passed muster. But she accepted it, and agreed to meet me here.

I send a quick text to make sure the surprise is still a go. I take a few slow deep breaths and try to calm my racing heart. I have to play this cool, or else Bella will know that something is up. I pat my pockets and when I'm confident I have what I need, I get out of the car and wait for Bella.

Luckily or not, she comes soon and I wait anxiously as she parks next to me. She grabs the sleek black bag I bought her for her birthday and walks over to me. One look at her sweet smile and I feel everything shift into perspective.

I can do this, because it's Bella.

A sweet and sexy kiss later and we walk hand and hand to the waiting area. The sky is overcast and threatening to rain, but it doesn't put a damper on my spirits. I snuggle her close, inhaling her fresh clean scent.

_Yea, I can so do this._

"I emailed Rose the outline of my idea and she really wants me to try and develop it. Can you believe it?" Her enthusiasm is infectious.

I kiss her head, "Of course baby. I told you she would jump at the chance to see you get published."

I had finally convinced Bella to talk to Rose about her desire to write and it seems it has the potential to pay off. I never had any doubt. When I finally got her to show me a snippet of her writing, I was even more positive that I was right. Turns out, Rose agrees.

I hear the bus rumble closer and I tense up for just a bit. My heart starts to race. Bella rubs my arms, soothingly as if she can sense my anxiety. I kiss her head again, now more anxious than nervous.

As the bus pulls in, I feel Bella tense and the confusion rolls through her. I place my hand in my pocket, waiting for her to turn around. A few other bus riders gasp as they see what's on the bus. For on the scrolling sign is a simple question.

_**Bella- Will You Marry Me?**_

She turns to face me and I sink down on one knee and hold up the black velvet box.

"Months ago, I saw a beautiful woman on the bus and my life has never been better or happier. You are my friend, lover and soul mate. Bella, will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

I flip open box to present her a single solitary diamond ring. Her eyes well up with tears as her hands fly up to her face.

"YES!" She shouts as she throws her arms around me. The people around us clap and Jose honks the horn as I slide on the ring she will wear forever.

**A/N: Many of you were hoping to see this part of the story and I hope it was all that you wanted! It seemed the perfect way for him to propose!**

**This will be the last update till Monday. Next week we have another Epi.. the bus rules and 2 reader directed outtakes. Posting schedule: Mon, Tue, Thur and Sat!**

**So.. tell me.. what did ya think?**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: I am back! WOOT! Ok.. so here it is all.. the last epilogue! I know.. I hate to see this all end! remember- bus rules and 2 cool outtakes are geared up for this week!**

**Love to my ladies: TeamPattinson my awesome beta and to CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore my lovelypre-readers!**

**Disclaimr: I don't own Twilight- but don't tell that to the voices in my head! ENJOY!**

65- EPILOGUE

BPOV- Seven Years Later

My head rests against the cool window of the car as the scenery flashes by. I'm so tired, sore and worn out. I can't wait to be back at home and in my own bed. I feel the warmth of Edward's hand on my knee, his thumb brushing lightly back and forth.

I turn to face him and his smile makes me smile back.

"How ya feeling?" he asks just as we go over a rather large bump.

Pain shoots from my stomach and I wince. My hands automatically go to my stomach and holds tight. I use deep breathing to manage the pain.

"Oh, shit, baby I'm so sorry." I can hear the worry and concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. Every little jostle hurts." My teeth clench tightly at the pain I am feeling.

I sense the worry and tension as it radiates of Edward. He hates that I'm in pain. He hates all that I went through even when I tell him it's worth it. If he could, he would take my pain away in an instant.

"We are almost there," he whispers and I don't know if it's me or him he is reassuring.

We pull into the driveway of the house we built four years ago. It was a labor of love that was a true family affair. His parents not only helped us to design it, but his mother decorated it for us as a house warming present. She did an amazing job blending mine and Edward's tastes.

I see their car parked off to the side and I breathe easier. Having Esme help me over the next few weeks as I recuperate will be priceless. Especially since in a week Edward has a three day business trip that he has to go on. He is not happy about it. The up side is that once he is home, he's taking a full two months off to spend with us. I see it as a good tradeoff.

Esme rushes to grab the bundle from the back seat as Edward helps me out of the car. Even with his help, my stomach burst into white hot pain and I cry out as I try to stand. Gingerly he guides me through the front door and onto the sofa.

I hear the sound of running feet and turn towards the stairs.

"Liam, no running!" I hear Carlisle admonish our five year old son as he barrels down the stairs.

Mommy! Daddy! You're home!" Edward steps in front of me to prevent Liam from flying into my sore body. Instead he scoops him up and rains kisses all over his face. His bright green eyes shine back at Edward. He inherited his father's eyes, but everything else is me. Even his hair is a rich brown.

"Hey there slugger. You got to be careful. Mommy is very sore and has a big boo boo on her tummy. So you can't jump on her for a while, okay?"

Liam nods and looks at me with a huge smile. "I missed you Mommy." He scrambles out of Edward's grasp and walks slowly up to me. "Can I kiss your boo boo?"

I try not to laugh as it will only hurt. "Not yet, but maybe later. So, do you want to see?"

He looks around and finds Esme holding a small bundle. She walks over and hands it over to me. Liam sits down next to me as I move the blankets so he can get a better look.

"Here is your baby sister, Liam." I watch as he takes in her very small form. She arrived three weeks ahead of schedule and only after a rather scary c-section. She is mostly bald except for a few tufts of light reddish hair, I have a feeling she will take after her dad.

"What's her big name? Ya know like mine is Liam Anthony Cullen." He puffs out his chest, so very proud to remember his big name.

"Her name is Olivia Margaret Cullen, but you can call her Liv."

"Welcome home, Liv. I'm your big brother." With that he kisses her head and I realize everything is now complete.

**A/N: Sigh.. I think its a good ending.. what ya think? Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**See ya tomorrow!**


	66. Bus Rules

**A/N: Sorry this is late.. work was crazy... Anywho... here are the rules that most of you came up with. There were some rules that contradicted each other. so you wont see them here. I took the ones that fit the spirt of the story and that made me smile!**

**I hope you like them.**

Bus Rules:

Always show you driver some love! A hello can go a long way!

Staring is allowed, only if you sit in the back. Try to keep your staring covert, sexy and not obvious. You don't want to be seen as a stalker.

If a hot guy or gal has been claimed by another rider.. NO POACHING!

Make sure you stay behind the yellow line while the bus is in motion. It is there for your safety and the safety of the other riders.

It's ok to drop something so you can get a better/longer look as you pick it up!

It's totally okay to sit two in a seat if the bus is full.. heck.. if that hot person has a spot next to them, why not sit down and say hi?

Please try to keep bodily fluids in check 'cause it may not be so nice for the next occupant of the seat if you don't control yourself. CLEAN UP YOUR MESSES!

Used condoms, toys and other fun sexual necessities must be disposed of properly. If you leave it on the bus, you are on clean-up duty for a week.

Please be courteous of other passengers if you engage in any type of sexual act. They are restricted to the back of the bus and behind the RED CURTAIN.

If you want to 'observe' behind the read curtain, you must obtain consent for all participants.

No blocking the aisle with items such as legs, arms, laptops and bags.

No yelling, hitting, shoving, fighting, or any other form of harassment of any kind.

There is always a party on Fridays, underwear optional as well.

Do not press the STOP button unnecessarily. The driver may just decide to by-pass your stop just cuz she can!

Must come on board with choice of sex toy (hehe) Sharing is optional- but you must obtain consent from the owner.

Please remain in a seating area. You are free to lay down or sit on or straddle your seat partner, if they are willing.

No smelly foodstuff. The bus driver is not your maid.

Foul language is acceptable.

All bus-riders must be hygienic, this includes bodily fluids.

Keep headphones to a socially acceptable level and have cell phones on silent.

No loud moaning a whimper is good- unless you are behind the red curtain.

Must have lap blanket for groping, not everyone needs to be privy to your business.

Touching is allowed

Keep the noise level down when traveling through the sleeping section. We want our sleepers to feel welcome and respected.

No throwing items at the driver.

No free rides, you must have your bus pass on you at all times. Report lost and/or stolen bus cards immediately. They can be replaced for a small fee.

Mondays are quiet ride days to help those riders that may have partaken of too many adult beverages.

When Edward makes an appearance on the bus, NO MOBS and please keep the fan girl squealing to a dull roar.

Providing the driver with praise, treats, goodies and downright bribes is acceptable and highly encouraged.

Recruiting other riders to join the bus will elevate you to Cool Rider status by the driver.

LAST AND MOST CERTAINLY NOT LEAST

HAVE FUN!

**A/N: What did ya think? Did I miss any? On Thur we have outtake #1- titled: The Big Move.**


	67. The Big Move Outtake

**A/N: I am sorry this is sooo late in getting to you. Work has been crazy and then I got the insane idea to walk the treamill at the gym for 45 min.. I am still trying to regain feeling in my legs.. hehe**

**Anywho.. this was orignally the second outtake I wrote..but where it fits in the story is before the other one. This was the outtake the sholtsclaw won for being reviewer #13 when I celebrated SE coming in third for the Eclipse Awards..she wanted to see how they moved in together.. here is her outttake. And yes.. its a long one...I thought you would like that!**

**Love to TeamPatttinson for betaing this fast and my pre-readers: CullensTwiMistress and fanfichardcore! *mwah* ladies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. but don't tell that to the voices in my head! ENJOY! *whispers* panty alert**

The Big Move Outtake

BPOV

I stand in the doorway of my condo, tears of frustration threatening to fall. I blink them back furiously so I can take in the devastation that is before me. This just can't be happening to me.

"Oh, shit Bella. I am so sorry," Alice says softly behind me.

A lone tear escapes, "The super only said minimal water damage." I wave my hand into the disaster area that is my condo, "That doesn't look minimal."

Just then the ding of the elevator makes me turn; I see the super walking out towards me.

"Ms. Swan, I am so sorry. In the last few minutes we had a major setback."

I give him an arched brow, "Explain why my place looks as if a water bomb exploded in there."

He takes a deep breath, gives me a sympathetic look and launches into his explanation.

"It seems that the tenants above you were separating and the leaving party decided to flood the place. They turned on the water and left the building. Obviously things overflowed and leaked into your ceiling. The ceiling in your kitchen couldn't take the water and parts of it collapsed."

He pauses and I just motion for him to keep going.

"The water leaked down some shared wall supports and you have standing water in both your bathrooms, your kitchen and a little bit in your bedroom."

My mouth drops, this so much more damage than what he told me over the phone.

"How did it go from leaking water in the ceiling in the bathroom to…to.. ." All I can do is gesture to the mess that is behind me.

The super at least has the brains to look concerned and apologetic. "It seems the drywall between your place and the one upstairs was weak, thereby causing ceiling to fall down in the kitchen and more water to seep down into your place."

"So, what does this mean to me? I can't live in there. I refuse to!"

He raises his hands to ward off an angry tirade. "Oh, no, Ms. Swan, the city has already told me it is uninhabitable until it is repaired. You will be allowed to go in and get whatever you need today and then it is off limits until we can get the basic clean-up done. Then you can come and sort through the rest of your belongings before the repairs start."

"How long are we talking here?"

He gulps nervously, "At least two months."

I open my mouth to scream, cry, vent, something, but then his phone rings. He looks at the phone.

"So sorry, Ms. Swan, but this is the clean-up crew, I must speak to them." I wave my hand to dismiss him. He walks away as he answers his phone.

I turn towards Alice, "Where the hell am I gonna go for two months?" I can feel the tears start up again and it pisses me off.

I know Alice wants to tell me I can stay with her, but with the wedding coming up soon, now just isn't a good time. She reaches for my left hand, "Why not talk to Edward."

I look down on the sparkling diamond ring that he placed on there over three months ago. I guess now is as good as any time to see if we can handle each other 24/7. I snort humorlessly to myself over that thought.

I glance once more into my ruined place, and then turn to grab my phone.

"Come to my place while you call him." Alice leads me gently down the hall and into her place as Edward picks up the phone.

EPOV

My mind is spinning a million miles a minute as I watch Bella sleep. The last two weeks have been so very trying for her. We gathered as much of her stuff that was not ruined that first night. Two days ago she was finally let in and I helped her clean up everything that was ruined and pack up anything that was still decent. I could see that she was trying to be brave, but she couldn't hide from me the few tears that escaped.

All I want now is to make things right, better for her. Even now as she sleeps I see the worry and exhaustion in her face. She shouldn't have to look like that. The desire to make it all go away consumes me. I want to take care of her, fiercely. If she would let me, I'd deal with the insurance, the clean-up crew, the renovation team, even her super, just so she didn't have to worry about it anymore. Problem is, I'm not sure she would let me.

She moves in her sleep and a few pieces of hair fall over her face, I brush them aside just so I can see her face. If I'm honest with myself, I have enjoyed having her with me every day. To have her be the first and last thing I see every morning and night, it's perfection.

Just like that, an idea comes to me and the warmth it fills me with tells me that it's the right thing to do. Now, I need to convince Bella that I'm right. A plan slowly forms in my head and with that I'm able to fall asleep.

The next morning I make sure that I'm up before Bella. I race to get breakfast organized and on the tray along with the little surprise I thought of last night. When I'm almost to my bedroom, I hear Bella moving around. Perfect timing! I walk into see her stretching and yawning. The sight of her in one of my old ratty t-shirts makes my cock stir, but I will it into submission, for now.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I say to her while I set the tray next to her. She scoots up the bed and rests her back against the headboard.

"Morning." She grins, eying the tray. "Is this for me?"

I nod. "I thought you could do with some pampering and being taken care of and I'd love to be the one to do it!"

Her eyes get shiny with tears and her lower lip begins to tremble, "Oh, Edward. You shouldn't have."

I cup her face and place light, chaste kisses on her lips while my thumbs wipe away the stray tears that fall.

"Hush now. I wanted to do this for you. It's what committed couples do." I hold up the hand with the ring on her finger. "My promise to take care of you and support you doesn't begin when we say 'I do', it begins now, when you need me. So lean on me, baby, I got you."

She gives me a watery nod and looks down at the tray. I situate it over her legs. "The food looks delicious, but there is too much for me. Will you share it with me?"

"Of course."

Together we eat the croissants, fruit and juice. When she tells me she is full, I remove the tray from the bed and pull the small box out of my pocket and place it on her lap.

"What's this?" She asks while eyeing the box I wrapped using the comics from the newspaper.

"A gift, from me to you." I give her a wide smile.,

She smiles back with a small shake of her head, but slowly begins to rip off the paper. When she gets to the small box, her eyes look up to mine, confused. I am sure her mind is racing that it can't be a ring, she already has one, so she is trying to piece together what it could be.

"Don't think so hard and just open it up." I kiss the top of her head and hold my breath as she opens the box. There nestled in some tissue paper is a key.

She holds it up and sees the little piece of tape on it with my initials. "Isn't this the key to your place that was on my key ring?"

"Yes it was. But you had it just in case you needed it. Now I want you to have it because you live here, with me." In silence I let my words sink in. When they do, her eyes go wide and she looks at me in astonishment.

"You want us to move in together?" I sense no hesitation in her question, more one of shock and confusion.

"Yes, I do, very much so." I pause for a few seconds and when she says nothing, I unleash her favorite smile while saying, "Please?"

She looks from me to the key and back again. All I can do is wait for her answer and hope that she chooses to stay with me. I am about to get on my knees and plead with her when she finally answers.

"Yes, I'll move in with you."

I'm so fucking happy that I attack her on the bed. I smother her face in kisses while my hands roam all over her body. The need I have to feel her skin is overwhelming so I pull away long enough to tug my t-shirt off her. Furiously, I begin covering her body in kisses.

"Thank you, baby girl. You have made me so fucking happy."

Her hands grasp at my back and slowly moves to the waist band of my pajama pants. I help her pull them off and when we are both naked, I slide my aching cock deep inside her. Our groans fill my, no _our _room at the feeling of being connected. With all the love and passion in me, I slowly thrust into Bella. I cradle her face in my hands, our foreheads touching, our breaths mingling.

She wraps her legs around me, causing me to go even deeper. I hear her moan as I hit that sweet spot deep inside her.

"Harder, Edward, please," she begs. She knows I'm helpless against her begs. Her heels spur me on and I lose my grip on my control.

I rear back and begin slamming into her with long, hard and deep strokes. Her tits sway with each pound, but her face is alight with lust. Our skin is slapping and sweat is forming on my back. I lick and suck on her neck and her hands clutch and pull me closer.

"Yes, just like that baby," she whimpers. Her feverish lips place kisses all along my jaw and neck. Her pussy is leaking around my cock, making the wet slapping noises of skin on skin louder.

I roll us over and place her on top. She hastily leans back, her hands on my thighs allowing me a bird's eye view of where we are joined. My cock is covered in her juices and he clit is swollen and begging to be touched.

My fingers find her clit, while my eyes roam all over Bella as she rides me with wild abandon. Her head is thrown back, her long hair is splayed over my legs, and her back is arched, offering her tits to me. Her hips work hard to slam her pussy on my cock over and over.

I want to watch her fall apart so I pinch her clit and her nipple at the same time. I'm rewarded with a flood of her juices and her pussy clamping down on my cock. I grit my teeth, determined not to come until Bella does. I hear her scream out as her orgasm washes over her and her body begins to tremble.

I can no longer hold back, so I grip her hips forcibly while I thrust up hard and roar out my own orgasm. I feel my cum as it spurts deep inside Bella. When the last tremors shudders through us both, she slumps forward onto my chest and I wrap my arms around her, holding her tight.

"Welcome home, Bella, welcome home."

**A/N: Awww... soo sweet right.. and a little sexy times at the end! Would love to hear your thoughts!**

**See ya Sat for the last and final chapter! *sniff* *sniff***


	68. Baby Got Back

**A/N: Sorry this was soo late in getting out. I had RL drama and then a lovely girls day! This was an outtake that WiltshireGlo won for being reviewer #1500. She wanted to see Bella's nickname come into play.. I am sure you will figure it out. At least I hope you can. I won't say much more.. see ya at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight..its ok.. I got SE! *panty alert***

Baby Got Back Outtake

EPOV- Maui, Hawaii

All day long it has taunted me. Bella's ass. From the skin tight jeans she wore when we went horseback riding through the mountains, to the barely there bikini bottom that left just a hint of rounded ass cheek poking out the bottom at the beach. I almost molested her when she started to shimmy on a pair cut off shorts when we left the beach. It was only due to the fact that a huge family walked by at the moment I was ready to pounce that saved me from acting on my desire.

But now, as I rinse off the sand in our hotel room, the last remnants of my control were obliterated by a pair of pale pink boy shorts. Bella is at the sink drying her hair, getting ready for our dinner date. But all I'm focused on is her ass and the millions of things I wanted to do to it since I first laid eyes on it.

Screw dinner.

I turn off the water and hastily run the towel over my body; my eyes never leave her ass. Bella is moving to the beat of the music that is playing in the living area of our suite. I slide my body next to her, one arm wraps around her while the other reaches down and slowly rubs her ass. My lips kiss a trail from her neck to her temple. I feel as Bella melts into me with ever kiss of my lips and caress of my hand.

"Baby, we have dinner plans," she half moans and whimpers.

"Screw dinner. It's our honeymoon."

I spin her around in one smooth movement and my lips are on her while my hands are gripping her ass tightly. I try to be gentle, but the feel of her ass in my hands sparks a fire in my belly. My hands roughly knead and pinch her ass.

"This," I give her ass a light swat, "has been distracting me all fucking day, Bella. Now, I get to play."

With that I throw her over my shoulder, giving her ass another swat as I run into the bedroom. Bella squeals as I toss her on the bed and rip the panties from her.

"Hey, those were my favorite pair." She gives me a scowl, but I just shrug unapologetically and give her a cocky smirk.

"I'll buy you replacements." With that I flip her so that she is on her stomach and I give both cheeks nice little smacks. Bella responds with a groan and an ass wiggle.

With her little ass jiggle, the rest of my control and sanity vanish. I rain a few more slaps on her butt turning it slightly pink. My cock grows even thicker and harder with each swat on her pink cheeks. I see how wet she is as I caress and soothe the warm flesh. My lips trail kisses from the nape of her neck to the curve at the base of her spine. My fingers slip every once in a while into her slick pussy.

Bella arches her back more, seeking friction on her clit which I ignore. I smack her ass again and Bella hisses out, "Fuck!"

My cock is hard and leaking and it's seeking relief. Abruptly I pull my fingers from her pussy, adjusting Bella so she is more on her hands and knees. My hands grip her butt as I slowly ease my throbbing cock into her dripping pussy. We both groan, loudly, at the feeling of her being wrapped around me. My eyes close at the intense sensations that are coursing through me.

Bella rocks back and forth, causing my eyes to snap open. I train them on the point where my cock is encased in her warm heat. Slowly I pull out and watch as her pussy lips cover my dick in her juices. My entire body shivers at the sight.

With a quick swat to her ass, I plunge in hard and fast. Bella's answering cries spur me on. Over and over I pull out slowly, swat her butt and thrust in deep and hard. Her hands are fisting the covers; her ass is nice and pink.

"Edward," she pants. "Close…need more. Please!" Her pleas flip some primal switch in me.

"Hold on tight, baby girl, it's gonna get rough," I grunt out.

Both of my hands dig into her hips, I shift to widen my stance and without warning I start a punishing pace on Bella's pussy. The wet sounds of skin on skin fill the room along with Bella's loud pants. I plow deep into her dripping hole, her juices stream down my thighs.

I shift my hips and swivel deep and Bella answers with a vice-like grip on my dick as she comes. Unintelligible words pour form her lips as her body is wracked with tremors, sweat covers our bodies and I tell myself to hold back.

"Oh, fuck, Edward… Ohh shit…" she weakly tosses her head from side to side. I know she thinks she can't go on, I know she can.

I shift more on my heels and bring her back flush against my chest, my hands stay on her hips, bouncing her furiously on my cock. One hand sneaks up to her nipples and begins to pinch and tweak them.

"One more baby girl, give me one more."

Her head lolls to my shoulder while my cock continues to pound her pussy and my hand pulls and rolls her nipples. My own orgasm is slithering down my back and I know I can't hold it off much longer. My tongue flicks her ear lobe.

"Come for me, Bella."

With that I bite down on her shoulder, pinch a nipple hard and thrust up so deep Bella is being held by my arms only. Her pussy clenches my dick tightly as her walls spasm around me. A gush of her juices squirt out as my cum shoots out of me in three powerful spurts. Our bodies tremble and shake as the waves of our orgasm courses through us.

With the last shudder, we collapse on the bed, a mess of sweaty, sticky limbs and bodies, our chest heaving with the need to calm our breathing. Somewhere I find the strength to gather Bella in my arms. My one hand runs thru her hair while the other seeks out the still warm ass that started this all.

"Fuck baby, I love your ass!"

**A/N: For all you who wanted to see Edward go wild on the ass... I hope this fit the bill!**

***sigh* There are too many people to thank and I know I will forget some of you.. know that I don't mean to. To TeamPattinson, my beta... who made the sex shit sexier and caught my tense issues. To fanfichardore- one of my lovly pre-readers- your comments on each and every chapter had me smiling.. I loved how enjoyed each little humorous moment.**

**To my faithful readers and reviewers:**

**Midnight Cougar, Sholtsclaw698, Mdsngrc, Fullofpassion09, LOL 5-0, Princess Mishawaka, OcSickGirl, KristineM, ecullensgurl, xxxLOTxxx, Twi-Holic68, Edwards-girl-4-ever, Discordia81, IccaSpriggs, Judyblue95, Daculaura, Raidershell, Tds88, FranRichards, WiltshireGlo, TWI-Mom12292005, Twimam LaHote, Twiddler83... I can honestly say I looked forward to each of your reviews.. and when I got them.. I got excited! *mwah***

**To P88 who has really followed me to every story.. if I could hug you.. I would...**

**Edward's Eternal- thank for giving it a go and following through on your promise to read it all.**

**Bec Rose: Without your constant badgering.. err.. encouragement to post so you could go to bed... you all may have had to wait a few hours... love you my sweet Aussie girl *wet pash* hehe (did I get it right?)**

**mmsinful: Thank you for returning Edward..his next visit will have to be supervised.. he's a bit nervous of you. What did you do to him?**

**JRDurham: In you I found a friend and a cheerleader! Go team snap!**

**Lastly, but never least- CullensTwiMistress... my sister, friend, over all crazy lady... love and kisses.. you know how I feel.. right?**

**So.. whats up next for Witchy? Hockeyward.. or He Shoots, She Scores the full fic is being worked on. I hope to start posting in early July. I am also working on outlining and supernatureal full fic as well as possible BSDM fic.. but we will see if I get the courage to post that one.**

**Thank you for reading...everyone.. eventhe lurkers.. I see you too! The response my silly little fic got was soo much more than I ever dreamed.. from the very bottom of my heart.. *smooches***

**WitchyVampireGirl**


	69. End of the Road: Future Take

**A/N: This was my contribution to the Stand Up for Katalina compliation. Katalina requested that we meet up with Ass girl and Sex hair to see how they have been doing. So I came up with a future take. Thank you to TeamPattinson who did beta duty once more and Twiddler83 and CullensTwiMistress for pre-reading! *mwah***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... just Ass girl and sex hair! ENJOY!**

End of the Road: Seattle Express Future Take

Summary: It's fifteen years later, and while one journey has come to an end, another could be starting.

Dedication: To the survivors and those left behind.

Fifteen Years Later

EPOV

Weak light filters through the blinds, waking me up. I try to roll back and snuggle next to Bella's warmth, but it's no use, I'm up. As quietly as I can, I slip into my slippers and robe to ward against the chilly morning. With Christmas just a few short days away, the weather in Seattle is trying its best to be winter-like.

As I make my way into the kitchen, I fire up a huge pot of coffee knowing that both my girls are going to need it when they wake. Bella is anxious for today and Liv had a late night at the Winter Formal. I heard her come in around midnight. When I have enough to fill a cup, I take it to the window seat situated under the big bay window. It's a favorite spot for almost everyone in the family.

I look upon the yard which is covered in a light layer of snow. I'm sure in a few days it will be gone, but for now it's enough to make it feel like Christmas. I sip the warm savory coffee as I wonder where all the time went. It's still hard to believe Liv is a sophomore in high school and Liam is a junior college.

I shake my head, I feel so old.

It feels like only yesterday that we brought Liv home from the hospital, Liam was only five and excited about having a little sister.

I'm interrupted in my thoughts when I hear movement above me. I wait to see who will come down and join me and turn anxious eyes toward the stairs when I hear soft footfalls. By the hem of the dark blue robe, I know its Bella. I start to walk back into the kitchen to top off my cup and pour one for her.

"Good morning, dear," she says with a smile.

I turn to face her and we kiss gently before I present her with cup of coffee, black, like always.

"Morning darling. Did you sleep much?" She had been tossing and turning most of the night, too anxious for Liam coming home.

She shakes her auburn locks that are now streaked ever so faintly with silver. Even though we have both gotten older, Bella still looks as beautiful as the day I met her. She can still take my breath away with a simple smile.

"No, not much. Too excited." Her warm brown eyes are bright and shining. "If I need to, I can nap later. How long have you been up?" she asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Not too long. It snowed a bit last night." I gesture to the big bay window I was looking out of.

Bella's eyes light up as she pads over to the window. I sneak up behind her and snuggle her close, her familiar scent envelops me and grounds me to the here and now. We sip our coffee in silence, just looking out the window.

It has always been like this for us. No need to fill silence with idle chatter. Her face and body tell me all I need to know. Like right now I feel her tension, her excitement- the pure happiness to know her family will be under one roof.

"When does his plane arrive?" I ask her.

"At ten. He still insists on taking a cab here. I told him it would be no big deal for us to pick him up." She huffs in irritation. Liam is just as stubborn as his mother, a trait they share in common.

He is a perfect mix of Bella and I. He has my eyes, but his face is all Bella, their hair color is almost identical. He inherited my height but somehow got Bella's willowy frame. He was always a bit on the skinny side as a kid, but he has a fierce and intense personality. He has always been an avid reader, getting that from his mother and he was smart, like razor sharp.

He is also a very sensitive kid. He always lends a helping hand, made friends with everyone. He never abided by the cliques that form in school, he forged his own path. When he was about eight, he fell in love with dancing after watching some street performers. He was with my parents and when he came home; his eyes were so bright and full of fire.

He excitedly told us all about the dancers and how cool and fun it was to watch. Esme explained how he kept making them go back to watch and how one of the dancers even pulled him into their group and taught him a few moves. He was a goner.

He begged us for weeks to allow him to dance. We relented and he took to it like a duck takes to water. He started out in hip hop and thrived. He immersed himself into dance and he seemed to be a natural. But it was more than his talent; it was his drive to be the best.

We never pushed him; instead letting him take it as far as he wanted to go. It was Liam that went to his teacher and demanded an audition for the competition team seeing as there wasn't an all-boys hip hop competition team. It was him that came to us with the reasons why he wanted to join.

When he had read about how ballet and tap help improve balance and flexibility, he once again petitioned the studio and us to allow him to take ballet and tap. I remember being worried that he would get picked on or teased at school for being in dance and I expressed these worries to Bella.

Being the wonderful mother that she is, she calmed me down enough to make me realize how well liked he was in school, how he rose above the cliques to be friends with everyone. In fact, during a school talent show, Liam with a little help from his dance instructor, choreographed an entire dance and performed it in front of his classmates. When I saw their standing ovation to him, I knew I had nothing to worry about.

So when it was time for him to go into high school it came to no surprise to Bella and I that he wanted to enroll in a performing arts school. Like the intelligent kid he is, he had already done all his research, listed the pros and cons of each school as well as his personal preference. With such passion and dedication, it was hard to tell him no and in three years he graduated from Seattle Performing Arts High School.

Now, he is in his last year at Juilliard and he is busy lining up auditions with Dance Companies all over the country. I can't be more proud of him.

The patter of feet rouses me from my memories and I look over to see Bella watching eagerly toward the stairs. We know that Liv will be full of excitement and chatter about last night's dance and will want to talk our ears off.

"Oh, Mom, Dad wait till I tell you all about last night!" Her face is beaming. How we ended up with a child who was a morning person, I'll never know.

She runs to the kitchen, dumps in a packet of cocoa mix, and adds some coffee and milk to her cup. It is a strange concoction she has had since she went to Starbucks for the first time. She stirs it up as she comes to the living room and plops down next her mother.

I make my way over to where they are sitting and wait for her to begin her tale. Bella looks at Liv from over the rim of her cup and eyes her with a speculative look.

Where Liam was a perfect mix of the two of us, Liv heavily favors me. From her hair that has more red than brown and has my characteristic unruliness to it, to her intense green eyes that look as if they could see into your soul. She even has the same crooked smile as me. Where you see Bella is more subtle, the shape of her face, the slight curl to her hair, and the fairness of her skin.

"So," drawled Bella. "Last night, how did it go?" I watch as Bella smiles at Liv when a dreamy faraway looks crosses her features.

"It was perfect, Mom, just perfect." She takes a few sips and stares out into space. We wait in silence as she gathers her thoughts.

"I hung out mainly with Marc, Carmen, and Diego. Whoever was on the decorating committee actually did a decent job with the decorations. They weren't lame at all! The DJ kinda sucked, but that was 'cuz he played rap junk all night except when he played slow songs."

She rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically. I smile, knowing that she is just working her way up to the important parts.

"But even with the crappy music Marc danced with me. I even got him to dance some slow songs." Both Bella and I laughed at that. Marc, or really I should call him Marcus is Liv's boyfriend. He was a shy boy, but has been crushing big time on Liv. Once she gave him a shot, she quickly found out he was just as big as a video game freak as she was. They bonded over that and then about three months ago they started dating.

He is her very first boyfriend and I worry about her. Bella says I'm being too protective. I remind her that she is my baby and it's my prerogative as a father to be protective. No man is good enough for her, even a shy computer geek like Marc.

I tune out the chatter when they discuss the dresses and who was wearing what and what relationships ended or started. It's not that I'm not interested, okay, I'm not, it's just that talk of taffeta and satin bores me.

So instead I watch how animated she is and it's hard not to notice how different my children are. Where Liam is quiet and contemplative, Liv is boisterous and exuberant. Liam is a bit introverted and reserved, Liv is extroverted and outgoing. Liam found his one true passion and stuck with it, Liv flitted from activity to activity, never finding something that resonated with her.

It wasn't until she was in fifth grade that she found a sport she enjoyed and true to Liv fashion, she found two of them; volleyball and soccer. I never figured out what it was about those sports that captured her interest. But on her first day of volleyball practice she came home all buzzing about her coach and teammates.

Now, even though she is only a sophomore, she is on the varsity team. She's the only lower classman on the team and I'm immensely proud of my baby girl.

"Ohh, here is the best part of last night!" Her squeals break through my musings and I once again focus on her.

She is sitting on the edge of the sofa, practically bouncing up and down. Her arms were waving and her face had a huge smile as she makes sure that we are paying attention.

When she sees that she has out attention she takes a dramatic pause before she screams out, "I was crowned Snow Princess, or _one_ of the Snow Princesses. But still I got a sash and everything and a crown. A real crown!"

She whips out her phone and starts to show us the pictures. She also tells us how, the Snow King and Queen vote on their court royalty. I look at the pictures of her in her crown and sash and she looks beautiful. She has her mother's poise and elegance. Just looking at her I know she is going to break hearts far and wide.

As Bella looks through the pictures again, Liv runs up to her room to bring down her sash. She models it for us and I can't help but smile at her infectious enthusiasm. I laugh as Bella snaps a few more pictures and Liv does her best model poses.

When they are done she runs over to me. Seeing her so grown up makes my heart ache just a little bit.

"You were always my Princess, Liv." I hug her to me, relishing the feeling her still being my little girl. "You looked beautiful last night. I am so happy for you."

"Thank you, Daddy." She kisses my cheek and runs over to Bella where they babble excitedly.

"I say this calls for a celebratory breakfast. You get to choose, baby girl, what do you want?" I look over at Bella and mouth Liv's answer as she is giving it to me.

"Oh, chocolate chip banana pancakes," she squeals.

I chuckle and nod. "Sounds good. Why don't you shower and when you are done breakfast will be ready." She skips away as Bella and I head into the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

As I fry the bacon, Bella mixes up the pancake batter and I notice a wistful look on Bella's face.

"Penny for your thoughts, love." I rub her back gently and in a blink, she is nuzzling my chest.

"I guess it just hit me today how much they have grown. Pretty soon Liv will be at college and it will just be us. Where did all the time go, Edward?"

I kiss her head as we sway side to side. "I don't know, babe."

We stay like that for a little bit until the bacon starts to crackle and hiss reminding me of my cooking duty. I kiss her nose before I pull away. She gives my arm a squeeze and begins pouring out pancakes.

Once breakfast is done, I drag Bella to the shower. While I tell her it was so we can get ready faster, I also have an ulterior motive. I just want some last minute alone time with my wife before the chaos of the holidays sweep us away.

I take advantage of Bella when her eyes are closed as she rinses off. I pull her close and slide my hands all over her wet and soapy body. She relaxes into my body and tilts her head, silently asking for kisses. I rain kisses all over her neck and shoulders as I push her against the shower walls and slide gently into her slick folds. Gently and softly I reaffirm my love and desire for my wife, as I love her completely.

I whisper how much I love and need her still after all this time as I thrust gently into her. Her soft pants and moans spur me on. My hands wander her body, kneading, plucking, and rolling her nipples into hard points. As I feel her begin to clench down on me, I speed up, and pinch her clit to send her over and follow her into bliss.

I slip out of her as she turns to face me. She pulls my face down to hers and rains kisses on my face, whispering, "I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you too." I kiss her nose and we wordlessly dry each other off.

As we make out way down the stairs the front door opens and Liam walks through. Bella pauses on the last step, frozen with surprise and confusion. She looks at the clock.

"You're early. What? How?" She is speechless to see him so early.

"I wanted to surprise you so I took an earlier flight." He smiles at her and like that, Bella runs across the room and throws her arms around him.

From where I am I can hear her crying and sniffling. Even though he towers her, she still gets them swinging from side to side.

"Please don't cry, Ma. It's okay." He looks up at me worried. I just shake my head and mouth that she will be fine.

It has been six long months since we've seen him. He left to go back for his last year early as he was picked to participate in a summer internship with the New York Dance Troupe. It was too good for him to pass up and so we encouraged him to take it. He never made it home for Thanksgiving as got a job dancing in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. It was last minute and too late for us to join him there.

"Bubba!" screams Liv. She tears past me and leaps into Liam's arms. "You're early!"

Liam smiles at her use of his nickname and catches her easily and they do a group hug. I slowly make my way over to him, making sure the girls have all the times they need to say their hellos.

Liv slides down and I sneak in to give him a one armed hug as Bella is still glued to his side.

"You are too thin, Liam. Are you making sure you are eating? Do you want some breakfast? I can whip something up for you." Before he can answer, she is already dragging him into the kitchen. "Sit down and I'll get you something."

"Mom, don't go to too much trouble. I'm fine." He quiets when Bella glares at him.

"You are too thin." She points her spatula at him to punctuate her words. He raises his hands in surrender.

"Smart move, kid." He just smiles at me.

The next few days are a whirlwind of activity. We try and cram as much time in with Liam, knowing that he has friends that he wants to see as well. But when it came to Christmas, we made sure the entire day was set aside for family time.

My parents come over early so my mom can help Bella with the cooking. Liam and Carlisle head out to the airport to pick up Bella's parents flying in from Florida. When they arrive the whole house is bustling with activity. While Bella and the grandma's cook, I help Liam, Liv, and the grandpa's wrap up the gift baskets that we will deliver later in the day.

We had started a tradition with the kids when they were younger to give gift baskets to homeless shelters and domestic violence safe homes. When Bella's books took off, we added more baskets to make sure that there was something for everyone.

Dinner is loud and full of life and energy. The grandparents dote on the kids. Esme and Renee listen as Liv tells them all about being crowned Snow Princess, as Liam and the grandpa's get into a heated discussion over football. Both of them are dismayed to find out that Liam now roots for the Giants.

With dinner done, Liv drags us into the living room and plops herself in front of the tree. While she may no longer believe in Santa, she is still young enough enjoy the gifts. Charlie plays Santa and soon everyone has piles of gifts, wrapping paper, and ribbon surrounding them.

I snuggle next to Bella as we watch our family enjoy Christmas. The way our kids eyes light up with each new gift, or the way the grandma's eyes tear up at receiving a DVD of Liam's most recent performances. I help Bella with the clasp to her new charm bracelet and explain the meaning behind all the charms Liv helped me select.

It is a perfect way to celebrate the holidays and I can't be more thankful that I have my family with me. I know I need to cherish each one of these, because each is precious.

A few days before Liam is set to go back to school, I find him sitting up in the middle of the night. He is sitting at the window seat, staring out into the inky blackness with only a small lamp providing any light.

"Hey, buddy. What's up? Worried about the finals you have coming in a few weeks?" A few days ago I watched as he practiced his dance moves for his practical finals in a few weeks. Even after all these years of dance, he still shows passion and joy when he moves. It never ceases to amaze me.

He turns to look at me and I see his contemplative face. "No, I'm as prepared as I can be for those, just thinking."

I sit on the other end of the seat and look out the window as well. "Anything I can help with?"

Liam shrugs and sighs. "I don't know. It's just … have you ever …" He bangs his head against the window.

I have learned not to rush him, to let him sort it out in his head and when he's got it sorted out, he'll talk. So I just close my eyes and rest against the window.

"It's just, have you ever been afraid to make a move, ya know, on a girl?" He blushes. I pause to see if there is anything else to the story. "You see, there is this girl I see on the subway almost every day. She is so beautiful Dad." He smiles and I'm sure he's thinking of her.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" I ask as I begin thinking of when I first saw Bella.

"I get a vibe from her that she is a bit shy, ya know? I don't want to scare her off."

Hearing the wistfulness in his voice I can't help but chuckle. Liam turns to me with a scowl.

"What's so funny Dad?"

I smother my laughter and face him. "Have I ever told you how I met your mother?"

He looks at me, perplexed. "Um, no. What does that have to do with me?"

I smile at him. "Everything. You see it all started when we were both living in Tacoma. Your mother had just moved there and we both rode the Seattle Express."

**A/N: *sniff* GAH... the ending still gets me everytime! I would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks to Born and TexasBella who invited me to participate, to Katalina for thinking of doing this in the midst of her own personal struggle and to all who dontated to help raise a boat load of money for cancer research! **


End file.
